


FROZEN - 黃金雪花

by hujino_seven



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 95,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujino_seven/pseuds/hujino_seven
Summary: 冰雪奇緣Elsanna AU。1910年代，Anna Anderson副警長被逐出家門9年後，因緣際會再次踏進瀕臨破碎的家中。等待著她的是已經不念舊情的父親，以及曾經形影不離，如今卻形同陌路的姊姊。同時，她必須解開鎮上撲朔迷離的神秘命案。◆注意：親姊妹。虐成分居多，請小心服用◆
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue. Story of the night 故事之夜

**序章. Story of the Night 故事之夜**

Jorden's Forge小鎮上的酒館，今天特別熱鬧。  
店主Oaken是個操著濃重北國口音的中年男子，他的體型又高又壯，可能有將近200公分那麼高大，擠在狹窄的櫃檯後方卻一點也不嫌小，畢竟賺錢可是他最喜歡的事。

這個偏遠的山中酒館，平時除了鎮上的常客之外，沒有其他足夠帶來可觀收益的客源，最近幾天倒是反常地有許多過路客上門。

「表演什麼時候會開始啊？」一個喝得半醉的客人問道。  
Oaken看看時鐘，說道：「再幾分鐘就要開始了，別著急，ya？」

生意會變好，其實不是Oaken的釀酒技術有進步，而是因為一個相當出名的遊唱歌手來到酒館暫居一個星期。  
遊唱歌手每晚都會說一個故事，而今天的最後一則，在所有故事中最受好評，歌手每造訪一處，都會應聽眾要求，固定在最後一夜說唱這個故事。

「真是可惜她今晚就要離開了。我還想多聽她唱幾首歌呢！她的聲音很棒！而且彈琴的技巧很好！」

聽著客人這麼說，Oaken才要覺得扼腕呢！  
他的生意從明天開始又要變得很慘淡了，總不能光靠手工特製防曬油，和醃漬魚頭賺取的微薄利潤過活，他還有一家子要養呢，況且眼看夏天就要結束了！  
等寒冬襲來，要賺錢可是非常辛苦的！

「我邀請過她留下，但是她有事非今天離開不可。」Oaken沒趣地說著，還不忘記要補充：「既然是最後一晚，就多喝點酒吧！你可以試試我親自釀的狼膽酒！搭配特製炸蟋蟀！」  
「我才不要再被你騙錢呢！而且可以吃雞，幹嘛吃蟲！你的蟲比雞還要貴啊，沒道理嘛！」

正當Oaken準備起身跟客人理論，喝麝香貓咖啡，不也等於花大錢吃貓糞水的時候，今晚的主角登場了。  
絕大的歡呼蓋過他們說話的聲音，於是客人假裝沒聽見Oaken說了什麼，趕緊溜回位子上坐好，跟著拍手喝采。

舞台上，鋼琴被推到一邊，正中央只有一把椅子。遊唱歌手穿著輕便的行裝，戴著一頂寬大的羽毛帽。底下蓋著陰影的面孔，有一半被繪著金色雕花的面具遮住，只露出一雙眼睛和尖細的下巴。  
她右手戴著黑皮手套，捉著一把看起來頗有歷史的魯特琴，在舞台中央的椅子坐下，錚錚錚錚地撩撥琴弦，調整琴音。光是一個這麼簡單的動作，就立刻讓全場鴉雀無聲。

So、♭si、re、so——

和弦就是她的開場白。  
光從第一音觀眾就聽得出來，這不會是個氣氛歡騰的故事。

歌手翹起腿，皮靴反映著酒館昏黃的燭光，被手套覆蓋的指節，輕柔地奏著幽幽旋律。那張始終讓人看不清的容貌，像是蒙上了一層憂愁的波光。被暗影籠罩的視線迷離悠遠，彷彿一幕幕畫面正從她眼前流竄而過，將聽眾一起拉進故事的序幕。

「這是個關於一對姐妹的故事，」  
她說。  
「她們愛上了彼此。」


	2. CH1. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天才警探Anna Anderson受僱於拋棄她的生父，再度回到Arendelle大宅。景物一如往昔，但是過去曾經親密無間的姊姊Elsa，卻變得冷漠刻薄⋯⋯

## I. Reunion 重聚

Anna瞪著眼前厚重的大門，上一次見到它已經是九年前的事了。  
  
「唉⋯⋯」  
她轉過頭去，看向夜路上漸行漸遠的馬車，現在想要反悔也已經來不及了。  
深吸一口氣，她把風衣上的警徽胸針轉正，今天可是以副警長的身分來的，她不能砸爛自己破案天才的招牌。  
  
扣、扣、扣！  
  
用力敲響門上的銅環，沒有多久，立刻有人前來應門。  
  
Anna看見探出頭來的熟面孔，往事隨即在腦海湧現，但是這張臉比她記憶中的模樣蒼老了一些。  
  
「Anna小姐⋯⋯」Gerda愁著眉頭，又是感激又是感傷。然後她想起了什麼，改口說道：「不，我失禮了⋯⋯。晚上好，Anderson副警長。」  
Anna想笑著回應她，但是她發現嘴角太過沈重，最終只能點點頭示意。  
  
身材略有些發福的Gerda，仍穿著那件家管的衣裝，雖然緊繃了些，可是卻令Anna十分懷念。  
她曾經不小心打翻熱可可，全部潑灑在Gerda的圍裙上頭，至今那塊印子還在。  
  
「⋯⋯你瘦了。」相反地，Gerda卻不滿意Anna削尖的下巴，和略微凹陷的臉頰。「但是你看起來精壯許多，警察果然不是件容易的差事吧。」  
Anna聳聳肩，「但是夠忙，足夠讓我忘記許多事情。」  
Gerda當然知道她指的是什麼，閒聊的氣氛立刻消散，她無聲地嘆了一口氣，說道：「你的行李只有這兩件嗎？」  
Anna低頭看看自己手中拎的公事包和行李袋，說道：「對，只有它們。不用麻煩你了，我可以自己提進去。」  
Gerda點了頭，說道：「進來吧，我先帶你去放行李，然後我們再一起去餐廳。」  
「你可以忙你的事，Gerda。我知道裡面的構造，我還記得。」  
家管無語地拍了拍Anna的手臂，側身讓Anna進門，將大宅給鎖上。  
  
這裡一點都沒變。  
Anna踏進玄關，走上她從前經常坐著手把溜下來的階梯，經過纖長的走廊，牆上畫框的位置根本不曾替換，但是仍舊一塵不染。  
她停在一扇白色的木門前方，門框的白漆底上，刻著藍色和紫色的冰晶圖像。  
Anna呆望著它好一會，然後才又移動腳步，來到隔著一道牆的鄰門前。  
  
這一扇門繪著青色、黃色、紫色等等鮮豔活潑的色彩，門板下方有著一塊凹痕，形狀就像個鞋印。金色手把底下，另外釘著一段鎖片，一個打開的鎖頭正吊在扣環之中。  
Anna不悅地盯著這個唯一與她記憶相左的東西，壓下胸口的不滿，推門進去將行李隨手放在地上，便轉身下樓前往飯廳。

  
吃完簡單的餐點，當Anna正準備起身時，Gerda已經等在門邊了。  
「主人和小姐正在起居間等你，Anderson副警長。」  
  
終於到這一刻了。

  
Anna有點後悔自己不該先吃晚餐的，她有種等會可能再把剛吃完的東西吐出來的感覺。  
嗚，像現在胃壁就在隱隱痙攣⋯⋯。  
  
跟著Gerda走進起居間，Anna記得櫥櫃上的每一本書，每一片窗簾上的刺繡，每一件家具的擺設，每一顆棋盤上的棋子。  
生起火的壁爐前有一張沙發，這間大宅的主人正坐在中央，翹著腳吸著煙斗，毫無情緒的視線直盯著她而來。但那頭灰髮和夾雜著白絲的鬍子，卻和Anna想的不一樣。  
  
這個男人好憔悴。  
他從前不會允許自己臉上出現黑眼圈的，但現在他活像戲台上擦了粉底的演員，膚色特別蒼白，看起來好像生了病似的。  
  
然而Anna對他所產生的疑惑僅此而已，她的注意力很快便轉到站在沙發邊的女人身上。  
  
經過九年，這個金髮女子的美貌似乎又翻倍增加了許多。她多了比離別時更添數倍的憂愁，那張還保有些微稚氣的臉龐，現在蛻變為韻味十足的成熟女人。  
明明只是把頭髮盤在腦後，穿著簡單的連身裙，和一件絨毛披肩，卻散發著一股高貴不凡的女神氣質。  
  
也許是察覺到了Anna凝望的視線，那雙藍眼睛移向Anna，然後在兩道視線交會時，又很快地躲了開去，雪白的兩腮漸漸浮出紅暈。  
  
「一個簡單的招呼應該不難才對，副警長。我付出你的兩倍薪水，不是讓你來盯著我女兒的。」  
  
Anna的目光回到發話的男人身上，對於話中帶刺的低沈語調，她的不滿很快就升了起來，回嘴道：「如果你早知道會這樣，你大可不必聘僱我。Agnar Arendelle先生，好久沒見，也真的不差這三天。」  
Agnar慢慢地眨眼，他的眼睛看起來很疲倦，但是瞪著Anna的炯炯目力，不會比當年衰退多少。  
他說：「要是我聘請其他警探，只怕他們不會光是盯著她而已。雖然第一個，也是唯一一個摸進她房裡的，不是別人，就是站在這裡的某一位。偏偏這個鎮上聰明的警察不多，否則我也不想找你。」  
  
Anna壓抑住上樓拿了行李就走人的衝動，她只覺得自己一定是失心瘋了，才會答應要接這個案子。  
  
Agnar吐出煙圈，說道：「所以，我們得約法三章。不過在這之前，我先解說你的工作內容。我有事情必須離開家裡一趟，所以在這三天內，你得留在這裡保護Elsa的安危。」  
  
Anna將視線投向站在沙發邊的Elsa，她不是不願意保護人家，只是不知道這個足不出戶的女人，究竟惹來了什麼麻煩。  
  
如果她沒猜錯，那麼理由只有一個。  
  
「她的秘密還沒有暴露。」Agnar知道Anna在想什麼，說道：「但是一些有心人士正在暗中伺機而動，因此不只保護她的安全，你還得封鎖她的秘密。」  
  
說得一付事不關己的模樣，如果你不要老是跟一些野心勃勃的商人來往，Elsa才不會陷入險境！  
  
Anna瞪了他一眼，沒有立刻掏出手槍在眼前的男人頭上開一個洞，簡直是奇蹟了。  
  
「可是，」Agnar語調一變，盯著Anna的視線變得有些危險，「你不准靠近Elsa的一公尺範圍之內。」  
Anna氣得笑了出來，不屑地說：「這真是愚蠢！你不准我靠近她，我要怎麼保護她？」  
「白天你可以在屋裡自由活動，只要不威脅到Elsa的安全，要做什麼隨便你。」Agnar無視Anna的蔑笑，繼續說：「但是夜間八點之後，寢室的門將會上鎖。」  
「啊？」Anna不滿地說：「你把我鎖起來，萬一Elsa發生什麼事，我怎麼保護她！」  
「不是你的房間，是她的房間。」  
  
「⋯⋯什麼？」  
Anna的聲音低了下去，每個咬字都充滿憤怒。  
「你沒有資格限制她的活動！」  
「我是為了保護⋯⋯！」  
Agnar用力吼出聲，但是話還沒說完，便開始咳了起來。  
Elsa立刻去倒了杯水遞給父親，然而Agnar卻一把打落水杯，邊咳邊痛苦地說：「不要靠近我！」  
「混蛋！」  
Anna怒罵一聲，拔腿衝上去，只想揮出拳頭敲在那個男人的下顎，然後不管剛才他都說了什麼屁話，把Elsa從他身邊拉開。  
但是在她能夠碰到Agnar以前，衰老的男人從口袋掏出一把左輪手槍對準Anna，吆喝道：「退後！不然我真的要開槍了！」  
Elsa驚呼一聲，急叫著：「不，父親！住手！」  
  
Anna立刻煞住腳步，她眼裡噴出的怒火幾乎要灼傷Agnar，而她才不懼怕這個早已傷透她的心的男人。  
  
「你開槍試試看啊！要是你殺害警察，馬上就有人會上門搜查，而Elsa的秘密很快就會曝光了！你真的想要那樣嗎？」  
Agnar冷哼一聲，放下手槍，卻仍舊不肯放軟姿態，威脅道：「你別以為我不敢。等這三天過了，要是我想，你根本不會知道自己怎麼死的！」  
他憤然起身，將手槍帶在身邊，拄著拐杖頭也不回地離去。  
  
Anna憤恨地瞪著他的背影，但是比起追上去狂毆他一頓，她更加關心Elsa。  
「Elsa，你還好⋯⋯」  
「我沒事。」Elsa搶著打斷了Anna的話，面無表情地說：「這些是我們的家務事，不需要一個外人來插手，Anderson副警長。」  
  
Anna一時之間沒有反應，她聽得懂剛才的一字一句，但是從沒想過會從眼前的女人口中說出來。  
  
「⋯⋯什麼？」

Anna太過震驚，她聰明的腦袋此時也失去了作用，困惑地望著Elsa，說道：「Elsa，你這是怎麼了？」

  
「不要那樣叫我。」  
Elsa冰冷的聲音就像窗外冬夜的空氣。  
「隔牆有耳。我可不希望招人誤會我們的關係，請你放尊重一點，並注意自己的言行。」  
  
Anna詫異地看著Elsa，不，她根本不確定該不該繼續叫她那個名字。  
這個長相和她一直放在心裡的那個女人一模一樣，卻是個完完全全的陌生人，甚至比起任何一個素未謀面的人更要冷酷刻薄，而她感覺自己就像被狠狠甩了兩巴掌。  
剛才Elsa緊張地哀求父親住手的瞬間，令Anna以為她可能還留存著和自己一樣的情感，但是現在她開始懷疑了。  
  
「你⋯⋯你是誰？」  
  
Anna可以吞忍那個男人的無理，但是她無法接受這個女人的冷漠。  
  
「你真的是我認識的那個Elsa嗎？這九年對你的影響這麼大？你到底發生了什麼事？我還以為⋯⋯」  
「不要想太多，副警長。」  
  
Elsa捏起手帕，擦乾濺在手上的水，連看都沒看Anna一眼。  
  
「你來這裡的工作是保護我的安全，只要專心想著這個就好。另外，也不要試圖抵抗我父親，我可不希望看見屍體出現在家裡，我還打算繼續住下去。」  
  
「Elsa！快回去你的房間！」  
就在這時，Agnar的吼聲從門外的樓梯上傳來。  
  
Elsa瞄了Anna緊握的雙拳一眼，然後移動腳步從她身邊掠過。  
「請恕我先失陪了。」  
  
Anna望著Elsa的背影，視線滿溢著濃重的失落，她的心已經碎成一地。

本來還天真地以為Elsa和她一樣，即使經過九年也不曾忘記過去她們之間的一切，看來她是徹底地大錯特錯。  
  
「⋯⋯我還以為你跟他不同。」  
  
Anna語聲顫抖，但是她不允許眼淚出現在自己眼中。  
  
「真是個盛大的歡迎派對，爸爸⋯⋯姊姊。」  
  
而她不知道自己的聲音傳進了Elsa耳裡。  
  
直到走進房裡關上門的那一刻，Elsa的面具才像剛才摔落的水杯一樣支離破碎。  
  
她倚在門板上，失去了可以支撐雙腿的力氣，慢慢滑坐下去，抱著縮起的膝蓋，將佈滿淚水的臉埋進臂彎，無聲地哭了起來。  
  
「噢，Anna⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯對不起！」  
  
從她頰邊滑落的淚水滴落在地面，同時一道微弱的金光閃現，應該浸濕木頭地板的淚珠，則變成了一顆泛著金光的雪結晶。


	3. CH2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 受雇的第一天。Anna不只要保護Elsa，還得解決鎮上駭人聽聞的連續殺人案。

## II. Day 1 第一天

  
Anna昨晚幾乎沒睡，光是生氣和傷心就渡過了好幾個小時，使得她眼睛底下掛著兩道深重的黑眼圈，哈欠也快要打到嘴巴脫臼了。  
  
我到底來這裡幹什麼？  
  
她忍不住自問。  
但是可悲的答案，只讓她覺得自己不過是在浪費時間。  
假如她沒來這裡，現在也應該是在辦公桌前埋頭苦幹，渡過毫無意義的每一天。  
天啊，她覺得自己真是可悲，把一切都獻出來，結果換得這種卑微的人生！  
  
噢，不，又分心了！  
  
Anna一掌甩上自己的腦袋，與其想那些沒有結果的事情，不如趁這個時間來看她手頭擱置的案子。  
  
她沒有吃早餐的習慣，於是直接忽略飯廳，前往無人的起居間，請Gerda替她沖一大壺濃郁的咖啡，然後打開公事包，取出記事本攤在桌面上。  
  
該是時候冷靜了，光是想著那些鳥事，她可無法專注在案件上面。  
  
Anna從懷中取出一個細長的圓柱玻璃瓶，拔開蓋子，低頭輕嗅漫開的香氣。  
  
這是Anna九年來養成的習慣，只要她開始辦案，正式動腦思考前，一定會拿出這一瓶香水，讓柑橘花香的味道沈澱心靈，清洗思考迴路。

  
——「我不喜歡香水，唯獨這個味道最能讓我感覺安心冷靜。」

  
以前鎮上的某篇報社專欄，曾經訪問過這個年輕有為的女警探。  
當時她的這個小習慣被寫入了記事當中，而她的回答，曾短暫提高了同一款香水的銷售量。  
  
Anna閉上眼睛，沈浸在柔軟的香氛之中，絲毫沒察覺有一雙眼睛始終在注視著她，然後開始有些畫面飛過她的眼前。

  
那是一片雪白的肌膚，她正在親吻光滑無瑕的頸部，鼻腔裡都是那個動人的柑橘香水味，還參雜著一點汗水和情慾的味道。  
然後她正在品嚐那對唇瓣，貪食著潛藏在其中的舌頭，兩道交雜的呼吸比炭火還要灼熱。  
她的指尖拂過那頭唯美的金髮，勾勒出那隻耳朵的弧線，延伸至她正在親吻的下顎，鎖骨的溝壑，規律起伏的乳房，細瘦線條的平坦腹部，緊扣在她腰上的纖長大腿，然後是她的⋯⋯  
「⋯Anna⋯⋯！」  
耳裡是夾雜著艱澀喘息的呼喚。

  
Anna睜開眼睛，一股濃厚的悲傷席捲而來，和這瓶香水以往帶給她的效用完全不同，不但沒能讓她冷靜，反而更加煩躁。  
「Fuck！」  
Anna惱怒地將蓋子栓回去，起身走向角落的垃圾桶，然後用力將香水瓶砸進去。  
它再也派不上用場了。

  
  
＊

「他們親眼看見Weselton公爵走下船！我敢肯定，他一定是為了這件案子才特地過來的！」  
  
Anna倚坐在書桌一角，抬高肩膀夾著電話，一隻手拿著沾水筆，另一隻的指尖則追蹤著卷宗上的字句。  
  
她哼笑一聲，說道：「聊表心意？照我看他是趁亂作秀，好塑造自己已經一塌糊塗的形象！」  
話筒另一端是她的搭檔Kristoff，他乾笑兩聲，回答：「你真是天使。我還覺得他是過來鞭屍，確認Frollo公爵死透了沒，然後看看能夠撈到什麼好處。」  
  
Anna看著命案現場的照片，殘虐的死法不禁令她皺起眉頭，也許不吃早餐是件好事。  
  
Frollo公爵是小鎮的擁有者，十天前他被發現陳屍在自家，全身千瘡百孔，像是被人用尖銳的兇器刺出幾百個洞，幾乎把起居室淹成一片血池。  
然而在驗屍官鑑定之後，卻發現這不是任何一種武器能造成的傷口。  
傷口很細小，就像被極其鋒利的刀子輕輕劃了一下，但是這未知兇器卻能穿透人類的皮肉和骨骼。

這應該是種又細又長，又銳利又輕薄的東西，但是沒有人想得出會是什麼。  
  
Frollo公爵不是第一個遇害的人，在他之前還有壟斷瓷器市場的商人Gaston、買下數個港口的海運業女強人Vanessa、高價販售女性保養品賺取暴利的貴婦人Gothel、鑽石商人Jafar、繼承丈夫大筆遺產的寡婦Lady Tremaine。  
  
這六件案子的共同點就是，六個被害人都是相同死法，所有疑犯都有不在場證明，而且到處都沒有兇器的蹤跡，警方甚至無法判斷兇器究竟為何，只能暫且朝向連續殺人的方向辦案。  
  
「他們都是些獨霸一方的有錢人，可是卻連一毛錢都沒有少，這表示兇手不是為了錢財而害命。那麼他到底要追求什麼？」Kristoff問道。  
  
Anna翻開她的筆記本，在回來Arendelle家以前，她去過幾個鄰近的命案現場周遭，探訪那些街頭巷尾的八卦散布者，從他們口中往往可以得到額外的小道消息。  
  
「不過就一般大眾的評論而言，這些被害者的死，對他們來說似乎不算壞事，甚至有人在酒館慶祝。」她翻過一頁，又說：「六件命案裡，有四件是密室殺人，加上我們找不到兇手和兇器。開始有謠言說，這些人是死於天罰，所以根本就沒有兇手或兇器的存在。」  
  
電話另一端的Kristoff似乎也在翻著什麼資料，說道：「歷史上有很多懸案沒有解決，或許我們正在經歷其中一個。當然我不是要放棄希望，只是想告訴你，別太執著於解開沒有答案的謎團。就算是天才也會有辦不到的事情！」  
「我知道。但是我感覺這件事一定有個答案，雖然現在我是半點頭緒都沒有。唉⋯⋯如果我有時間調查現場的話，我一定可以查出什麼！」  
  
但是結果，她卻在辦案途中，接了這個莫名其妙的保護令，為的只是站著讓人打臉，一點意義也沒有。  
  
「噢，關於這個呢，聽說你跟Kai警長請假之後，Hans立刻飛也似地衝去各個命案現場調查了。」  
  
Anna完全可以想像那張令人厭惡的嘴臉現在會是什麼模樣，不禁翻起白眼，罵道：「那個狡猾的王八蛋⋯⋯！」  
「我猜他肯定想從你手中搶走MVP的獎牌。不過換個角度想，有人幫你擦屁股，你就好好度假就行了嘛！」  
「度假？哼！」Anna自嘲地笑：「如果你是說來一趟地獄之旅的話，我正跟在Dante的背後！」  
「怎麼？你不是去度假嗎？我還以為你跟哪個妹子逍遙去了呢。那個妹子叫什麼來著？Esmeralda？」  
「唉，不要叫她們妹子，Kristoff。她們是女孩。」Anna無奈地說：「而且，我才沒有和Esmeralda在一起！」  
「你知道我們真正帶把的怎麼說嗎？『可以和妹子約會，但是要娶就娶好女孩。』」  
「你這個差勁的傢伙，我看比起女孩，你比較可能娶你的狗。」  
Kristoff抱怨道：「嘿，你明明也很愛Sven！」  
「如果他可以經常洗澡的話，我會更愛他。」  
Kristoff笑了幾聲，沈默一會才問：「Anna，你還好嗎？你聽起來不是很開心。都在放假了，你還想著案子幹嘛？你到底在哪？在辦大案子的途中突然告假，一點都不像你會做的事。」  
  
Anna和Kristoff已經共事九年了，他就像個溫暖體貼的大哥，雖然偶爾也讓她想揍他幾拳，但是不可否認地，他總是關心著Anna。  
  
「我⋯⋯」  
Anna捏著發疼的額角，雖然想藉著案子逃避現實，但是她的周遭景物，卻一再提醒她這裡是什麼地方。  
  
Anna從沒讓Kai警長以外的人知道，她的名字其實是Anna Anderson Arendelle，她是Agnar Anderson Arendelle爵士的女兒，還有一個美麗的姊姊。  
但是打從九年前那一晚開始，她就不再是Arendelle家的人，只是一個被趕出家門、流離失所的女孩。  
  
Anna無法停止嘆息，但是她也沒打算告訴Kristoff實話，只說：「我也很後悔。我寧可回去查案，也不要為一個愚蠢的理由請假⋯⋯。」  
「你想聊聊嗎？我可以⋯⋯」  
Kristoff的聲音一頓，聽起來似乎有別的人在和他說話。  
「嘿，Anna，抱歉，我有事情得處理。如果你想談的話，晚餐時間過了再打電話給我吧。」  
  
掛上電話，Anna在桌邊呆坐了一會，突然間「鏗鏘」一響，起居室外似乎有東西掉在地上。  
Anna轉過頭去，起居室的門半開著，她略微側身從門縫看出去，卻沒瞧見任何人，出聲問道：「Gerda，是你嗎？」  
寂靜的大宅沒有任何聲音回應，讓她幾乎以為是不是自己太累所以產生幻覺。  
就在她跳下桌，想去瞧瞧是不是花瓶還是什麼東西倒了的時候，剛剛才掛上的電話又響了。  
Anna停在起居室中央，往左瞧了瞧正在大響的電話，又往右看了看起居室外的走廊，最後決定先接起電話再說。  
  
「你好，這裡是Arendelle家。」

她這麼說出口時，忽然覺得自己真是可悲，她明明不被允許使用那個名字，卻又非這麼說不可。

  
「你好，抱歉打擾了。這裡是警察局，為了進行調查而致電府上，我是Hans Westergaard副警長，請問Arendelle爵士在嗎？」  
  
Anna張著嘴呆了幾秒，心裡咒罵著天底下怎麼會有如此令人厭惡的巧合。

  
「You are fucking kidding me...」

  
電話另一端給了幾乎相同的反應，然後她聽見那個惹人煩躁的聲音說道：「慢著。Anna Anderson？你⋯⋯！？」他哽了一會，然後有些發牢騷似地說道：「你的腦袋到底怎麼長的？你是怎麼會有這條線索？我還以為我終於可以搶先你一步！Damn it！」  
「呃⋯⋯Hans，你可以繼續得意沒關係，因為我根本不知道你打來做什麼。你⋯⋯你是怎麼知道這個號碼的？」  
Hans思考了一會，然後發出討厭的笑聲，說道：「噢，所以你並不知道這條線索，只是碰巧在那裡？我以為你放假去了。」  
Anna不想浪費唇舌跟這個幼稚的傢伙辯解，說道：「我是為了別的理由來的。不說這個，你到底打來這裡幹嘛？什麼案子跟Arendelle爵士有關？」  
「秘密。」  
「去你的，Hans！不要跟個幼稚的小鬼一樣！」  
Hans低聲叨唸幾句，說道：「本大爺是很有智慧的成年男性。我可以告訴你，但是MVP要歸我！」  
「祝你3歲生日快樂，Hans，這是你的生日禮物，MVP獎牌。」  
「臭婊子⋯⋯。總之呢，」Hans說道：「趁著某個破案天才放假的時候，少爺我香汗淋漓地跑遍了所有的命案現場。」  
「對啦，對。」Anna的眼睛快翻到後腦勺去了，又說：「自戀而死的紅髮男子命案現場？死因是鬢角被割掉了？」  
「我就知道你迷戀我的鬢角，我的朋友！但是，不，當然是我們鎮上的連續殺人案，天才。」  
Anna豎起眉毛，胸口猛然一跳，低聲問道：「Arendelle爵士和命案有關？天啊，不要告訴我，他可能是兇手！」  
「基本上，我還不確定他是不是兇手，但是至少他有點牽扯。你記得前天通報的自殺案嗎？」  
「你是說那個神父吊死的案件？」  
「沒錯。老實跟你說，我只是要去教堂簽結案報告書而已，可是你猜驗屍官發現了什麼？他在神父的胃裡發現了紙團。裡頭有兩張文件，一張是保密條款，一張是商業機密資料，兩張紙上有著同樣的八個簽名，裡面有六人就是連續命案的死者，Gaston、Vanessa、Lady Tremaine、Gathel、Jafar還有Frollo公爵。剩下兩個還活著的人，一個是Weselton公爵，另一個就是Arendelle爵士！」  
Anna一邊推敲一邊說道：「保密條款⋯⋯意思是要保守另一張機密文件的內容吧。上面有寫些什麼嗎？」  
「沒有。所以我才會想要打電話問爵士，他們到底做了什麼交易。」  
「神父呢？他為什麼自殺？那兩張文件又怎麼會在他手中？既然被推斷是自殺，想必有遺書之類的東西吧？」  
Hans厭煩地發出奇聲，說道：「你可不可以安靜聽我說完？我知道你是破案天才，但是你也是個破梗天才，這樣一點也不有趣！」  
「Hans，我們是在討論兇殺案，我不懂這哪裡有趣！」  
「⋯⋯你是對的，抱歉。」

Hans清清喉嚨，似乎知道自己的發言不太妥當，換上一副稍微正經一點的語調說道：「神父確實留了一紙遺書，但是裡面並沒有太多訊息。他只是後悔自己成了被利用的棋子，而且身為神的僕人，他無法說出那些告解室裡的秘密，即使它們不是正確的事。Well，他確實是把秘密都"吞"到肚子裡去了！」  
「告解室⋯⋯。」  
Anna聽見Hans那頭傳來像是紙張的窸窣聲響，她同時運轉著腦筋，一邊在記事本上紀錄，一邊隨手寫著各種可能性，推測道：「無論他們在做什麼交易，教堂就是他們交易的地點。而告解室一次只能有一個人進去，除了神父以外沒有他人在場，所以告解室是取得交易品，或者是達成交易的地方。神父不能說出秘密，因此他間接成為了隱蔽交易事實的幫兇。我猜⋯⋯這個交易品就藏在告解室裡。」  
「Fuck，Anna。你的腦袋真的長得很噁心！」Hans用他的方式在稱讚Anna，忍不住發起牢騷：「我辛苦了一整天，結果你光是聽線索在幾分鐘內就導出結果？而我居然在跟這種鬼才搶MVP⋯⋯。」  
「這還不算結果，找出真兇才是結果。我們現在只知道這群人暗地裡有牽連，卻不知道為什麼這會導致他們被害。如果不快一點找出答案，他們會全部被殺死的！」  
「⋯⋯這些人如果真的在做什麼骯髒事，那他們是死有餘辜。」  
  
噢，他又不小心說溜嘴了。  
  
Anna懶得糾正他了，說道：「而我猜你已經調查過告解室了？」  
「噗，那還用說嗎？我是誰啊！唯一能讓破案天才Anna Anderson頭痛的強敵，Hans Westergaard副警長！」  
「對，所以我現在頭有點痛，你可以快點發表香汗淋漓之後的結果嗎？」  
「唉，你真是一點也不幽默。」

Hans放棄跟這個與他頻率絲毫不共振的女人說笑，說道：「經過我這雙法眼的觀察之後，大概全世界只有百萬分之一的人，能夠發現的細微色差，就出現告解室的牆角！於是在我丈量之後推測，原先那裡應該放著一個箱子！長約50公分，寬約30公分，高約65公分，表示這個箱子其實並不算大，但是它也不至於小到會被忽視。這時聰明的我又想到了，告解室不是只有神父會進去。當然，正在告解的時候，只有神父可以待在裡面。可是一直使用告解室，它總會有灰塵的，誰來打掃？總不可能是神父吧！一定有專門清掃的人負責整理告解室。然後，Bingo！我找到這個打掃的婦人，而她證實那裡確實有過一個箱子！哼，當然我並不意外，這件事早就被我賢明的腦袋給料中了！」  
「嗯哼。」

  
多虧了與Hans共事，Anna學會如何只聽取重點，然後適時地在非重點的解說中，給出「我有在聽，但是我他媽的不在乎」的敷衍回應。

  
「婦人說，教堂每週都會舉辦樂捐活動，參加者會將多餘的衣物或者生活用品，也可能是食物或乾糧放在箱子裡，運到教堂集中物資，再分發給需要幫助的民眾。而且，這名單裡的八個人全都參加了樂捐活動！」  
Anna點點頭，推論道：「如果使用同樣的箱子，即使他們光明正大地把交易品運進去，也不會有任何人起疑。因此告解室裡的箱子，應該就和普通集貨的箱子長得一模一樣。」  
Hans不耐煩地嘆了口氣，但是仍繼續說道：「對啦，對啦，就如同破案天才推測的一樣！那確實是一個普通的箱子，但是！它始終是上鎖的。婦人問過神父那個箱子是做什麼的，神父解釋，之前發生過告解室被竊聽的事件，於是現在進行告解，都改為手寫告解狀的方式。那些秘密將會被鎖進箱子之中，之後再由神父一併拿去禱告，替告解人請求上天的原諒之後，再送進焚燒爐燒掉。婦人從那之後就沒再過問箱子的事，而她說大約是在一年前，那個箱子才出現在那裡的。」  
「那些才不是告解狀，而是保密條款和商業機密文件。他們簽名領取貨品，當交易品全部售光以後，神父便將那些紙張燒掉，然後他們又會進行下一次交易。神父想必是在連續命案發生之後，無法承受內心的罪惡感，又不願讓交易繼續進行，才刻意留了兩張文件吞下肚，然後自殺而死，為的就是要人發現這個秘密。而你說箱子不見了⋯⋯」  
「另外，婦人還提到一件事，雖然那是普通的箱子，但是除了上鎖以外，它還有個奇怪的地方。箱子的蓋口縫隙總是封著一條蜜蠟，四個角落都印著奇異的圖樣，就像是張惡魔的臉。」  
「惡魔？」Anna皺起眉頭，說道：「在教堂裡，出現印著惡魔圖像的東西？」  
「我知道，我也覺得很奇怪！但是婦人再三強調，那真的是長著獠牙的惡魔圖樣，她還把那個圖樣畫了下來⋯⋯。呃，不過她既然是個清掃人員，我想你也別期待她的繪畫功力了。」  
  
即使Anna再聰明，她也無法立刻推測出他們在進行什麼交易。  
所有證據都有理論可循，但是一旦牽扯到無法以常理解釋的事物，只會讓案情變得更加撲朔迷離。  
上鎖並施加蜜蠟的箱子，惡魔圖騰，消失的兇器，神秘的兇手，畏罪自殺的神父。  
難道真的有什麼神秘力量參雜在其中？  
  
Hans說道：「總之呢，有兩種可能。一個，就是他們窩裡反，兇手是他們八個人之一，殺了其他人好獨吞交易品；也或者，這個交易本身威脅到了兇手，所以兇手正在逐一追殺他們八個人。因此剩下來的Weselton公爵和Arendelle爵士掌握了關鍵，他們其中一個可能是兇手，也或者兩個人的生命都有危險。」  
  
Frollo公爵死後，神父也跟著自殺，Weselton公爵坐船回到內陸，Agnar更選在同個時間點出遠門。  
他們其中一個人的目的，一定是那個箱子。  
  
Anna盯著她的本子看了好一會，說道：「我想，我們得先知道箱子裡究竟裝了什麼東西，才有辦法破解出謎底。」  
「沒錯，聰明的我也有同感。既然你正好在Arendelle爵士家裡，那麼你就負責監視他，我會去跟蹤Weselton公爵。他們誰先得到箱子，誰就有可能是兇手。」

＊

Anna捧著檔案前往Arendelle大宅中的圖書室，雖然她更想去Agnar的書房調查，但是想當然爾，門已經被他上了鎖。  
  
即便與父親有極大的嫌隙，Anna仍本著警探的精神，從第三方的角度來審視Agnar Arendelle。  
  
Agnar是個相當正直的人，他在鎮上擁有一定的聲望，常是慈善活動中的熟面孔。他對女兒的管教頗為嚴格，從不希望她結交狐群狗黨，但也不強制她與貴族交流，基本上還算是個觀念開明的父親。  
  
她記得Agnar並不喜歡Weselton公爵和Frollo公爵，他總是認為他們一心只想徵收稅金，並利用領主的頭銜做一些見不得人的事。他也曾想過要出來擔任領主一職，多次向地方政府請願，但是不說頭銜比人家矮了好幾個階級，他的財力更沒有公爵們那麼雄厚，從來沒有一次成功。  
  
Anna想不透Agnar怎麼會願意與公爵等人交易。她感覺得出來，直到現在他仍舊對他們很有意見。  
  
難道，是那件事改變了Agnar？  
Anna覺得自己可能有一點責任。  
  
離開家裡的九年中，Agnar究竟變成一個怎麼樣的人，就不是她能知道的了。  
唯一的辦法，就是向他身邊最近的人打聽。  
然而她找了整個上午，就是沒有Gerda的蹤影，她似乎是到市集去採買食材了。  
那麼還可以詢問的人只剩下⋯⋯  
  
Anna不覺得自己現在想見到Elsa，或者該說，她要是去見Elsa，絕對無法繼續專心工作，況且Elsa才是那個不想見到她的人吧。  
於是，她只好前往圖書室，看看有沒有任何玄機可循。  
  
惡魔的印記不知怎地令Anna有些在意。  
消失的兇器，無人目擊的兇手，離奇的死法。  
難道他們的交易品，是什麼非常識所能想像的東西？  
  
  
「啊。」  
Anna沒想到一推開圖書室的門，就看見Elsa正坐在裡頭看書。  
有那麼一瞬間，她很想直接轉身離開，但是她又沒做什麼虧心事，而且查案也算是在幫助Agnar，替他保全一條性命，又或者洗刷冤屈。  
端看他在這個事件中，究竟扮演著什麼角色。  
  
Elsa也注意到了Anna，但是她只是瞥了Anna一眼，又繼續盯著書本，絲毫沒有反應。  
Anna嘆了口氣，卻也沒打算退縮，將門輕輕帶上，然後盡全力忘記Elsa的存在，專注在自己的調查中。  
  
她走向圖書室深處的神秘學書架，小時候她經常跑來這裡閱讀奇幻冒險故事。年紀稍大一點的時候，開始讀起世界各地難解的怪奇現象，其中有一些書本好像提過蜜蠟與惡魔的古代巫術。  
  
走過轉角，Anna不自覺地收住腳步，然後望著書庫最深處的陰暗角落發起呆。  
她彷彿看見那裡有一對秘密的小情侶在親吻彼此，她們低聲地笑著依偎在彼此身上，衣服和頭髮都是亂七八糟的，可是她們的臉上掛著快樂又滿足的笑容。  
  
那九年之間到底發生過什麼？  
她為什麼變得這麼無情？  
  
Anna搖搖頭，強迫自己甩開那些往事，她可不是為了回味過去才來的。

  
她找到印象中的書本，果然發現其中記載了相關內容。  
  
蜜蠟上壓印著的惡魔記號，是古代巫術的一種。  
當人們想要封印住箱子裡被認為是邪物的東西時，就會使用這種方式，密封住箱子的縫隙，並以邪惡世界中最大的主宰，惡魔，作為鎮壓的力量，來抑制箱子裡的邪物。  
  
難道是這些邪物害死了六個被害人？  
可是一旦打開箱子，邪物難道不會在那個瞬間湧出來，傷害在場的人？  
還是這個邪物只會對持有者造成影響？  
他們八人要是從告解室帶什麼東西出來，怎麼會不被人發現？  
難道交易品是個體積小得不會讓人察覺的東西？  
或者他們只是不希望被人發現，才故意弄成邪門的模樣，來制止他人靠近，實際上交易品不過是些普通的東西？  
  
Anna發覺問題只是越變越多，如果不能縮小範圍，她就像是大海撈針一樣，可能人都死光了，警察還摸不出個頭緒。  
她必須知道Agnar最近的生活和行動，而這就不是翻書能找到答案的事了。  
  
重重嘆了口氣，Anna準備好面對現實，咬著牙走回圖書室前方，在Elsa坐著的桌椅邊駐足。  
  
「不好意思，打擾你一下，我有些事想要問你。」

Elsa不為所動，視線追逐著字句，慢條斯理地翻過下一頁，說道：「如果沒有必要，我不想跟你說話。」  
  
Anna的腦海閃過她第一次在追逐殺人犯時遭到槍擊的瞬間，那種令她想要大叫的痛楚，就跟現在的感受一模一樣。  
  
她閉起眼別開臉，強壓下委屈的怒火，幾乎到了嘴邊的嘶吼，則變成無聲的嘆息。  
Anna從褲子口袋撈出她的警徽，低沉的語聲完全表現出她的憤怒，「這當然非常重要，因為這關係到令尊的性命！我以副警長的身分，要求你協助調查連續殺人案。可以請你暫時放下私人仇恨嗎，Arendelle小姐？」

Elsa默然一會，捏起書籤夾進本子裡，將書本平放在桌面，目光停在前方的書架上，以低平的語氣問道：「你想知道什麼？」  
  
你為什麼這麼恨我？  
即便我還是如此地⋯⋯！  
  
Anna瞪著Elsa，她好想知道自己到底做了什麼，讓Elsa痛恨成這樣，但是多問也只會再次被羞辱而已。  
她決定擱下私事，現在的她可是Anderson副警長。  
  
Anna取出記事本與筆，問道:「Arendelle爵士最近有任何宗教信仰嗎？或是研究古代巫術之類？」  
Elsa簡單地回應：「沒有。」  
  
有必要連回答都是這樣嗎？  
  
Anna不耐煩地說：「請你認真一點回答好嗎？這是人命關天的事情！」  
「⋯⋯不，他沒有宗教信仰，但是他確實有在閱讀神秘學的書籍。關於些什麼內容，我並不清楚。」  
「他有上教堂的習慣嗎？大概從什麼時候開始的？」  
「他參加了樂捐活動，每幾週就會去一次教堂，大約有一年左右。」  
  
每幾週。  
所以交易並不是每週都有？  
也許他們是輪流取得交易品？  
  
Anna邊寫邊問：「有一定的頻率嗎？」  
「沒有。有時候間隔幾週，有時候連續每週都去。」  
  
沒有規律。  
應該和交易品的供給或數量有關？  
  
「他都捐助什麼東西？吃的？用的？」  
「我不清楚，我沒有過問。」  
「那麼他曾經拿過什麼東西回來嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「Arendelle爵士有收藏物品的習慣嗎？」

Elsa遲疑了一會，問道：「⋯⋯這些問題是為了什麼？怎麼我聽起來，你比較像在探查嫌犯？」  
Anna沒停下筆記，敷衍地說：「我們警察有自己問案的邏輯。請問他有收藏物品的習慣嗎？」  
似乎是也被Anna的態度惹惱了，Elsa深深吐出氣息，說道：「我不知道。」

Anna瞄了Elsa一眼，她正斜望著遮陽窗簾外微弱的日光，模樣看起來不像是在說謊。

「Arendelle爵士平時從事什麼工作？或是有經營什麼副業嗎？怎麼維持生計的？」  
「⋯⋯他沒有工作，只是義務幫忙這一片地區維護治安。有沒有副業我不清楚，但是他偶爾會從鄰人那裡拿到慰勞品，有時是鮮魚，有時是絲綢，偶爾也有高價的珠寶或鑽石。或許他是請Gerda把那些東西拿去典當換錢吧。」

Anna不禁從副警長的角色中抽離，看著眼前這個憂鬱的女人，她忍不住想問：「你們不是同住在一起嗎？我怎麼覺得你根本不認識他？」  
Elsa用力捏著袖管，視線低了下去，說道：「你覺得他變成這樣，你沒有半點責任嗎？」  
  
從被趕出家門的那一刻起，Anna已經不在乎Agnar這個人了。九年來她一直掛念著的只有Elsa而已，如今看來大概沒有這個必要了。  
  
「⋯⋯是因為我把你一個人扔在這裡，跟那個冷酷的男人繼續生活，你才這麼恨我？」  
  
Anna的聲音有些顫抖，她聽來飽含著歉疚和罪惡感。

她不是不想回來，每一天她都希望能夠把Elsa救出這個監牢，但是她找不到理由與方式。  
  
Elsa又是一個深呼吸，抬起頭，卻始終不肯正視Anna，說道：「我不想回答和案件不相關的事情。請問你還有其他問題嗎，副警長？如果沒有，請你離開⋯⋯」  
「Arendelle爵士有身體疾病嗎？」

Anna這回聽起來像剛才什麼事都沒發生，繼續用著警探的口吻問案。  
Elsa發現了這一點，她似乎覺得有些不滿，輕擰著眉頭，臉色不太好看。

「他從前會節制菸草的量，可是現在一天到晚咬著菸斗，而且他開始酗酒，各種病癥都出現了。他不停咳嗽，膝蓋也有痛風，但就是不願好好吃藥養病。不過都是些小毛病，沒有再大的疾患。」  
「也是一年前開始的？」  
「持續了幾年，是一年前開始加劇的⋯⋯。」  
「一年前發生過什麼事，導致他開始酗酒？」  
「⋯⋯我不知道。」

Anna盯著Elsa，她看得出Elsa有那麼一點猶豫，顯然是在刻意隱瞞什麼事情。

「你進去過他的書房嗎？」  
Elsa咬緊牙關，咽下一口口水，視線往桌角慢慢飄開。  
「⋯⋯沒有。」

Anna無語地看著她一會，最後只是把記事本收起來，說道：「謝謝你的合作，Arendelle小姐。抱歉耽誤了你寶貴的時間。」  
Anna轉身離開，然而在她還沒碰到門把時，背後傳來了Elsa的聲音。

「你最好別干涉他，這是給你的忠告。」

Anna停下腳步。

「他現在不再是我們認識的那個人了。」

聽著Elsa的話，Anna沈默了一會，遲上數秒才頭也不回地說：「原來你的字典裡，還有『我們』這個詞彙。Arendelle小姐真是親切，還會關心一個外人的死活。」她壓下門把，又說：「對了，那件高領連身裙不適合你，你應該換上那套紫色的洋裝才對。」  
然後她重重地甩上了門。  
  
一年前一定發生了什麼事，就在那個書房裡面。  
Anna心想。  
  
在這三天之內，她一定要想辦法進去一探究竟。  
結了案子之後，她就要離這間大宅遠遠的。

＊

「這是什麼意思？」  
  
Anna站在餐廳門邊，愣眼瞪著正坐在主位上的Agnar。  
  
「你不是說今天出發嗎？」  
Agnar一邊吃著魚排，一邊說道：「今天還有六個小時，副警長。我可沒說過我今天早上就要離開。」  
  
Anna只想好好吃頓晚飯，原先打算趁著Agnar不在，看看能不能多從Elsa口中打聽一些消息，沒想到竟然見到應該已經不在了的爵士本人。  
  
不過從另一個角度思考，只要她能確定箱子不在Agnar手中，他是兇手的機率就大大減小了。  
雖然他可能就會是被害人之一，可是說真的，她會在乎嗎？  
  
「⋯⋯隨便你。」  
  
Anna邁開步伐，往她從前習慣入座的那個位置走去，然而她正要伸手拉開椅子時，Agnar卻突然放下刀子，抓起拐杖用力在Anna手臂上一敲！  
他出乎意料的舉動，就連坐在一旁的Elsa也嚇得縮起肩膀，渾身用力一抖。  
  
「噢！」Anna痛得叫出聲來，詫異地抱著發疼的左手手腕，生氣地說：「你這是幹什麼？老瘋子！」  
「餐桌上沒有你的位子。」Agnar繼續吃著晚餐，好像什麼都沒發生過一樣，撈起餐刀隨手向角落一指，「你的位子在那裡。」  
  
Anna回頭一看，一張簡便的木桌被擱在餐廳角落，她的晚餐就在那裡。  
  
她認得那個位置。  
過去他們養過一條白色大狗，那個角落就是牠從前吃飯的地方。  
  
Anna幾乎要氣炸了，她瞪著只顧吃東西的Agnar，隨即邁開憤怒的步伐離開餐廳，粗著嗓子喊道：「Gerda！把那些食物丟給外面的野貓，也好過像垃圾一樣倒進一個外人的嘴裡！」  
她今天不知道甩了幾扇門，一邊咒罵著，一邊踩著又氣又急的腳步回到房裡，絲毫沒注意到Elsa身上的紫色洋裝。  
  
Elsa放下刀叉，盤子裡的東西幾乎沒碰。  
「Anna整天在調查案子，就因為想要救你一命，父親。」她向Agnar投射埋怨的目光，「你沒有必要這樣羞辱她！」  
Agnar將餐酒一飲而盡，說道：「當我發現你們在床上一絲不掛的時候，我一生的榮耀都被你們羞辱殆盡了！」  
Elsa憤然在桌面一敲，起身瞪著Agnar，低聲怒斥著：「榮耀？一個連親生女兒的手都不敢牽，就因為怕死的父親，還說什麼榮耀？Anna給了我你永遠也給不了我的東西！她曾是我的世界！而你這個膽小鬼把我的世界摧毀了，卻好意思跟我要這個？既然這麼想要，就拿去啊！」  
  
她將一個沈重的布包摔在Agnar眼前，纖細尖銳的聲響聽起來像是錢幣似的。  
  
「我不知道你為什麼要這些東西，也不知道你都在背地裡做什麼不堪的事情，但是你最好別跟命案扯上關係！而如果你真的被殺死了，就別在地獄裡怪Anna沒來得及救你！」  
  
Elsa怒而離去，又是另一個甩門聲之後，Agnar癱去椅背上。  
連續看著兩個女兒轉身走開，應該是家族聚會場合的餐廳，現在只剩下他一個人。  
Agnar從沒想過自己會走到這一步，不曾認為自己會造成這樣一個破碎的家庭。  
  
他的視線落在Elsa的座位上，就在她剛才怒甩了一掌的桌面，張著一片閃閃發亮的金色手印。

  
＊

「該死，我好餓⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna躺在床上，肚子不斷咕嚕咕嚕地叫著，她簡直快餓死了，連睡也不能睡。  
她開始有點後悔，剛才不應該拒絕Gerda特意送來的食物。  
  
Agnar在晚餐之後駕著馬車離開了，但是同樣的，他的書房上了鎖，Anna根本進不去。  
  
時間剛過晚上九點，Anna心想既然餓得睡不著，不如把心思放在命案搜查上，也好過一直回想一整天所受的怨氣。  
  
她翻著記事本，一邊寫下從Elsa給出的隻字片語中得到的結論。  
  
Agnar沒有固定收入，維持生活所需的物資，都是從他人處獲得的慰勞品。  
那想必只是他給Elsa一個好聽的說法，實際上那些東西大概就是從與Weselton公爵、Frollo公爵等人的交易中換得的東西。  
鑽石、海產、絲綢、瓷器，全部都與名單上的受害者有關。  
那表示，Agnar可能就是提供交易品的源頭。  
  
但是問題又來了。  
Agnar為什麼不換錢，而是換物？  
只是因為這樣不容易暴露他們私底下的勾當？  
交易品又是什麼需要這樣隱密的東西？更重要的，會引來殺機。  
  
換一個角度，假設Agnar是兇手，他殺人的動機是什麼？  
又如果Weselton公爵才是兇手的話呢？  
他們都是有頭有臉的人物，如果彼此之間有過節，或許會成為命案的導火線。  
  
對了，報紙！  
  
Anna知道Gerda有收集報紙的習慣，據說是對家事很有幫助，但是還有沒有保存著一年前，或更久的報紙就不曉得了。  
  
Anna提著油燈走下樓，陰暗的大宅讓她想起，兒時經常在半夜溜下床，去隔壁敲Elsa的房門，然後兩人一起在屋子裡探險。  
隨著年紀越大，她們的探險也開始變成秘密的約會，當關係產生變化之後，接著就有了親密的發展。  
但是那些美好的日子不再了。  
  
拍拍腦袋，Anna強迫自己別又去挖自己的傷口，現在應該專心在搜查才對。  
  
來到儲藏室，Anna憑著記憶很快就找到了舊報紙堆，將厚重的數疊泛黃紙張搬到起居室慢慢地翻閱。  
這些報紙最久可以回溯到三年前，基本上沒有太多Anna需要的資訊，但是卻有一件令她好奇的事情。  
從三年前一直到最近的報紙當中，到處都有一個一個的缺口。  
那可不是被人撕破，或是被老鼠啃咬的痕跡，而是相當工整地被剪裁了下來。  
  
難道是想要刻意隱藏的新聞？  
不對啊，報紙是通行的刊物，誰都買得到，只割下自己這一份才沒有用。  
那麼會是情報搜集嗎？  
  
Anna想了想，決定撥電話到警局。  
  
「Frozen Lake Town警局。」  
  
這聲音一聽，就知道八成是打盹被吵醒的反應，還帶點煩躁的那種。  
  
「Kristoff？你還在加班啊？」  
「Anna？唉⋯⋯我當然也很想念我的床啊。這麼晚打電話來，怎麼了嗎？」  
「幫我一個忙，你可以從檔案室翻舊報紙出來嗎？一年內左右的。」  
  
等了好一會，她聽見Kristoff將沈重的報紙碰地一聲砸在桌面。  
  
「我得找什麼？」  
「嗯⋯⋯3月13日，第二頁正中央的新聞寫了什麼？」  
「3月13日，第二頁⋯⋯」  
  
Kristoff頓了幾秒，然後有些不耐煩地問：「你是在尋我開心嗎？」  
Anna擰起眉頭，不明白搭檔怎麼會這麼反問，說道：「我才不想浪費寶貴的睡覺時間胡鬧，我很認真地在請你幫我查看資訊。那篇新聞寫著什麼？」  
Kristoff厭惡地嘆了口氣，裝出像是馬戲團主持人似的做作腔調，說道：「"殺人惡徒終於落網，Anderson副警長屢建奇功"！這樣你滿意了嗎？」  
Anna一瞬間沒能反應過來，說道：「你還敢說我？你不是也在惡作劇嗎！正經一點！我正在調查案件，這可能會是線索！」  
「Anna，這篇就是關於你的報導。你忘了嗎？你抓到那個連續殺了5個人的兇手，他本來想逃，但是被你一拳打暈了？」  
  
是有這麼一回事。  
  
Anna心想或許只是巧合，又翻開下一頁，問道：「那⋯⋯5月1日的頭版左下角呢？」  
「⋯⋯"Anderson副警長找回失蹤少女"。」她光從聲音就聽得出來，Kristoff正在翻白眼。「還有呢？」  
但是Anna真的沒有開玩笑，她只是感到一頭霧水，又問：「不可能啊。不然你看看9月19日的第三頁上半版。」  
「"Anderson副警長破解密室玄案"。」Kristoff幾乎要笑出來了，這確實噁心得讓他提起了點精神，或許下次打瞌睡的時候，有可以醒腦的餘興節目了，他哼哼笑問：「來來，要繼續嗎？你還想聽什麼？」  
  
Anna瞪著眼前滿桌的報紙，不禁想著，難道她想錯了？  
這些報紙上被剪掉的文章，跟複雜的命案根本毫無牽連，全是關於她的報導？  
可是為什麼？這個家還有誰會關心她嗎？  
Gerda或許有可能吧，至少她知道不會是Agnar或者Elsa，他們看到她的報導大概只會想把報紙燒掉。  
噢，可能是為了不讓他們把家也一起燒了，所以Gerda事先剪下來的吧！  
  
「說真的，Anna，你到底打來幹嘛？」  
「我、我是真的在調查！只是沒想到先被調查的是我！」  
Kristoff分辨得出Anna並沒有在說謊，只是問道：「Anna，你應該沒有惹上什麼麻煩吧？」  
「哼，」Anna乾笑一聲，「麻煩倒是很愛來找我！」  
  
就在這時，Anna聽見窗外有聲響傳來。  
她回頭一看，正巧撞見一個鬼鬼祟祟的人影，從靠近後花園的窗外奔跑經過，而那個方向，就是Agnar的書房。  
  
「Shit！」Anna暗罵一聲，對話筒低聲說道：「Kristoff，我得掛了！明天我再打給你！」  
「噢、呃，可是我明天有⋯⋯」  
她沒等Kristoff把話說完便掛上話筒，將油燈吹熄，立刻跟著追了過去。  
  
Anna下意識地摸向左側腰間，但是槍套跟彈夾，在躺上床前早已經卸下來，放在樓上寢室中，現在來不及去拿了。  
她徑直奔向廚房，順手從牆上抽了一把菜刀，穿過每日Gerda送餐的便門來到餐廳，瞥見人影從角落的窗邊掠過。  
  
Anna加快腳步，直奔向餐廳盡頭的牆面，然後著地一滑，溜過當年特地造給狗兒利用的矮門，來到通往畫室的走廊。  
Agnar的書房就在畫室隔壁，即使從外側入侵，也勢必要先通過畫室。  
Anna推開畫室的門，腳步不曾停歇，加快，加快，再加快！  
  
趕上了！  
  
當她闖出畫室深處，通往花園的後門時，正巧與入侵者撞個正著！  
對方雖是個體格強壯的男人，但是在毫無預警下，竟然也被狂奔而來的Anna撞飛了出去！  
他悶哼一聲，在草地上滾了一圈，即便對Anna的存在感到意外，他仍舊很快地起身作戰，迎擊逼近而來的Anna。  
  
兩人搏鬥起來，Anna的力氣當然比不過對方，但是她的速度夠快，總能搶在男人的拳頭真正落到她身上前躲開。  
但是男人手長腳長的，始終與Anna保持著一定的距離，誰也不佔上風。  
  
然而這時男人卻從背後掏出手槍。  
  
「Holy⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna趕緊推開指著自己腦袋的槍口，男人同時扣下扳機，刺耳的槍鳴在夜空中產生回音，同時畫室的窗戶也應聲破碎。  
  
「發生什麼事⋯⋯噢、天啊！」  
聽見聲響，提著燈前來查看的Gerda發現Anna正與不明男子打鬥，嚇得驚呼出聲。  
  
「Gerda，退回去！嗚！？」  
Anna這一分心，便被男人在臉上揮了一拳，而他接著竟將槍口轉向Gerda！  
  
「別想！」  
Anna用力一踢，將男人勾倒在地面。  
槍枝從他的手中脫落，Anna立馬將手槍踢開，但是男人很快地滾來她身邊，在她腹部用力踹了一腳，奪走Anna手中的刀子，並追著她不斷砍殺而來。  
閃避不及的Anna，左手臂立刻被劃了一刀，而男人則趁著空檔拔腿逃跑！  
「噢，你休想！」  
Anna不顧鮮血不斷湧出的手臂，撈起手槍對準男人，但是夜裡視線不佳，加上她的手臂正因疼痛而顫抖，槍口始終搖來晃去的。  
她瞠圓雙眼，專注地盯著目標，試著深呼吸穩住自己的手臂，對上準心的那一刻，她毫不猶豫地扣下扳機！  
男人哀嚎一聲，子彈打進他的手臂，使他踉蹌幾步，最後終究消失在Anna的視線當中。  
  
「噢，天啊，Anna！你得趕快止血才行！快點進來！」  
Gerda驚魂未定，她從微弱的月光下，看見Anna的手不斷滴著血，她腳邊的草地，全噴濺著黑色的液體。  
管家拉著Anna進門，但是警探的眼睛一直注視著窗簾緊閉的那間書房。  
  
Agnar前腳剛走，匪徒後腳便伸到家裡來了，對方的目的肯定是藏在Agnar書房裡的東西。  
  
那個交易品。  
Anna直覺，那個箱子就在Agnar手上。  
但為什麼Agnar不是要她戍守書房，而是要她保護Elsa？  
  
「噢，不， Elsa！」Anna想起了她真正的任務，立刻往二樓奔去，著急地說：「Gerda，快！Elsa的房間鑰匙！」  
Gerda拿出大宅中的鑰匙串，努力跟在Anna背後，當她們跑上二樓時，果然聽見Elsa在敲著房門。  
Anna從Gerda手中奪過鑰匙，急著將Elsa房門上的鎖頭打開。  
Elsa安然無恙地站在面前，那副眼中詫異的神情，彷彿Anna才是入侵者似的。  
  
Anna探頭往房內掃視一圈，Elsa似乎剛從睡夢中醒來，房裡看起來一點異狀都沒有。  
「Elsa，剛才應該沒有人試圖要闖進你房間吧？」  
  
Elsa拉好披在肩上的睡袍，視線一直盯著Anna不斷滴血的手臂，還有她臉頰上又青又紅的瘀血，擰著眉頭說道：「照我看，你才是擅闖進來的人。」她接著望向Gerda，問道：「剛才發生什麼事了？我聽見槍響，和玻璃破碎的聲音，所以才想出去看看。」  
Gerda扶著胸口，結巴地說：「剛才、剛才有人想要闖入屋內，是Anna小姐即時阻止了他，否則我可能已經死了⋯⋯噢，真是可怕！」  
「是小偷嗎？」  
「不，是個殺手。」Anna搶著說：「八成是受人指使，想要闖入Arendelle爵士的書房。我暫時把人趕走了，但是難保他不會再回來。我不認為你應該一個人待在房裡，我們三人最好一起待在起居室⋯⋯」  
Elsa打岔道：「不勞你費心了，副警長，我可以照顧我自己。這裡是二樓，除了那扇門以外沒有別的方式可以進來，而且它上鎖了。」  
Anna冷笑一聲，說道：「是嗎？我就曾經成功溜進來過，還不止一次呢。」

Elsa臉上一熱，把視線鎖在地面，不想讓Anna瞧見自己的動搖，說道：「維護我的安全，難道不是你的工作嗎？這道門要是被突破，就代表你失職的意思，結果是我父親依然會親手把你撕碎。而你已經違反規定了，請退出我的一公尺之外，並離開我的房間。」  
  
Anna咬著牙，雙手緊捏成拳，血液加快了流失的速度，逐漸浸濕Elsa房門邊的地毯。  
  
Gerda忍不住說道：「Anna小姐⋯⋯不，Anderson副警長是為了保護我的性命才會受傷，而她也在第一時間趕過來查看你的安危，Elsa小姐。」  
「不用跟她解釋那麼多，Gerda，她是對的。」  
  
Anna努力喚出自己的理智，才不過一天，她的容忍度就已經瀕臨極限了，她只覺得剛才她的滿心憂慮根本就是浪費。  
  
「這個冰山女王才不會讓任何垃圾靠近她，看來我們不必擔心她的安全。你可以把門鎖上了，Gerda，別佔用Arendelle小姐的睡眠時間。麻煩你幫她換張新的地毯，別讓一個瘟神的髒血礙了她的眼，染臭她的私人宮殿！」  
Anna轉身就想走，但是失血加上空腹讓她瞬間失去力氣，腦袋一昏，險些一頭栽去地面。  
  
「An⋯⋯！」  
Elsa差點脫口叫了出來，即時收住聲音，緊咬著顫抖的嘴唇。  
她強行拉回已經伸出去的雙手，即使她現在就想衝過去緊緊抱住那個搖晃的背影。  
  
Anna及時扶住了門框，雖然那也弄痛了她自己，更在Elsa的房門邊留下一個血手印。  
「抱歉，Gerda，可能還要麻煩你幫她換一張壁紙⋯⋯。」  
Anna抱著手臂，頭也不回地走下樓。  
  
Gerda愁容滿面地看著那個不只身體，就連心靈也受了重傷的身影，再回頭望向房內一臉悲戚的Elsa。  
「主人不在，你不必強逼自己說出違背真心的話，Elsa小姐。」  
  
Elsa看著那個未乾的血手印，她抬起掌心，想要覆蓋上那隻手，但是她不想污染了那個擁有摯誠熱血的純淨心靈，仍舊把手縮了回來，十隻指節緊緊捏在痛苦糾結的胸口前。  
  
「他已經失去理智了，Gerda。他可能在家裡到處放了竊聽器。我⋯⋯我絕對不能讓他殺了Anna，不能讓他有任何藉口威脅她的生命！我只能這樣⋯只能這樣⋯⋯！」  
「Anna小姐發現了那些報紙。她很聰明，她會明白你始終不曾忘記她的。」  
  
Elsa含著淚光的視線，轉向房內角落的書櫃。  
那裡躺著數本厚重的剪貼簿，裡面詳實保存著九年來，Anna如何從一個小警員爬升到副警長，成為破案天才的報導記事。  
  
「只要再過兩天⋯⋯只要再過兩天就好。」  
  
然後她就要擺脫Agnar的控制，逃離這個家，跟Anna一起。


	4. CH3. Good Old Days

  
「Psst！Elsa！⋯⋯Elsa！」  
  
Elsa的視線從書本移向窗外，看見Anna正從圍牆外翻進後花園。  
  
「Anna！？」

Elsa訝異地站起身，趕緊打開身邊最近的窗戶，有些不安地看著書庫密閉的門，接著向氣喘吁吁地跑來窗前的Anna說道：「這個時間，你不是應該在學校嗎？」

Anna翻著她凌亂的書包，毫不介意飛揚的制服外套已經歪了，短褲褲管一邊長一邊短，還沾了不少樹葉，看來剛才肯定經過一番大冒險。  
只見她聳聳肩笑道：「反正課有上跟沒上差不多，而且你會幫我課後輔導。」

Elsa伸出指頭在Anna額頭上輕輕一戳，說道：「但我可不是老師，你還是得乖乖學習正確的課程。」  
Anna噘著唇嫌棄地說：「可是學校老師講課好無趣，你比較吸引人。⋯⋯奇怪，到哪去了？」

Anna無意識的發言，讓Elsa的心跳偷偷漏了一拍，但她假裝平常地說：「你又翹課，要是被父親知道，他會狠狠懲罰你的。」

「哈！有了！」Anna攤開的掌心裡躺著一個精美的小盒子，那張笑臉幾乎比天上的太陽還耀眼，「你看我找到什麼！」  
Elsa看著它，打趣道：「一個盒子？」  
Anna把盒子塞進Elsa手中，催促道：「打開看看！」  
「你不會藏什麼壞東西在裡面想要捉弄我吧？」

Elsa對之前巧克力盒裡跳出的青蛙還餘悸猶存，但是當她打開蓋子之後，裡頭的東西卻讓她幾乎看呆了。  
那是一個中央鑲著藍寶石的雪結晶墜飾，但是每支羽毛狀的紋路造工都非常精細，一看就知道不是普通的粗製品。

「送給你！」  
當Elsa抬起頭時，Anna已經爬回圍牆上了。  
「Anna，你從哪裡得來這個東西的？它不貴嗎？」  
「秘密！」Anna伸出食指，眼睛調皮地眨了眨，說道：「那跟你的眼睛很相襯，你戴起來一定很好看！」  
  
那雙閃亮澄澈的眼睛，和有點得意洋洋的笑容太過迷人，Elsa實在難以直視。  
或許是從這一刻開始，她真正覺得不能再忽視自己異樣的情感了。  
  
可是Anna是她的妹妹！  
這樣是不對的！  
  
Elsa認為一定是自己搞錯了什麼。  
她或許只是因為無法離開這個家半步，所以導致心靈太過孤單，需要多一點陪伴，想要多一點注意，所以過分放大了Anna對她的溫柔和體貼，而誤解了這份隨之產生的感激。

或許，這不過是一般的姊妹愛而已，她只是想太多了。  
但是Elsa卻無法抑制，內心受到Anna關注而激昂的狂喜。

*

「嗨，Olaf！」

Anna來到市集一角，在一個擺滿珍奇異品的雜貨攤前駐足。

雜貨攤老闆是個皮膚特別白，門牙特別大，性格特別開朗，有著一頭捲曲黑髮的男子。  
他轉身看見Anna，立刻熱情地上前擁抱她，說道：「噢，好久不見！」  
Anna苦笑道：「其實⋯⋯我們昨天才見過面不是嗎？」  
「昨天對我來說實在是太久遠以前的事了！我每分每秒都想見到你！」  
Anna開心地說道：「我也很期待今天！你要教我什麼魔術？」  
Olaf眨眨眼，好像對於Anna所言毫無印象，睜圓雙目問道：「⋯⋯魔術？」  
「你答應過要教我魔術啊！」  
「我答應過要教你魔術。」他停了一停，反問：「有嗎？」  
Anna有些失望地說：「噢，你又忘了嗎？」

Olaf有些過意不去，健忘肯定是他打從出生就有的先天性缺陷，但他隨即蹦出一個好點子，立刻從繁雜的商品堆中拿出一個紙盤，說道：「但是這個你絕不會失望的！」

Anna好奇地湊上去瞧了瞧，Olaf手裡的紙盤長得很奇特，那是個挖著圓洞，繪著複雜線條和圓點，被四個棱形小方塊圍繞的圓盤。

「這是什麼？」Anna興味盎然地問。  
「這個叫做星座盤。它告訴我們天上那些星點怎麼組成星座，每天晚上哪個時間裡能看到哪些。拿去吧，當作是我的賠罪禮！這可是最佳的約會道具，絕對適合你和男友一起玩！」  
Anna收下了星座盤，卻感覺有些尷尬，乾笑解釋道：「噢，呃⋯⋯我沒有男朋友。」  
Olaf呆了一會，馬上又迸出笑容，說道：「啊哈！那麼是女朋友囉？我就知道我猜得沒錯！」  
Anna眨眨眼睛，反問：「也不是⋯⋯呃，你到底都瞎猜了些什麼？」  
「我才沒有瞎猜呢！是合理的推論！」Olaf自信滿滿地說著：「看你的樣子肯定不知道，街上有很多女孩都在談論你呢！像現在街尾就有人在偷看你呀！」  
「什麼？」  
Anna聽他所言，困惑地回頭望去，只聽見數聲桃色的尖叫四起，果真有幾個人影飛也似地逃竄開來，瞬間都不知藏去哪了。  
  
難道她們不是單純在購物而已嗎？  
  
「呵呵呵，顯然你不明白自己多麽魅力無邊！噢，你這個沒有自覺的芳心縱火犯！我真希望自己也像你一樣那麼有女人緣。總之，被你喜歡的女孩很幸運呢！恭喜你！」  
Anna扭著眉毛，搔了搔有些發疼的腦袋，不知該怎麼解釋才好，說道：「⋯⋯不，不是這樣。是有個女孩沒錯，不過⋯⋯」  
  
不過，是她的親姊姊。  
  
「不過她還不是女朋友？噢，你打算跟她告白對吧！」  
Anna只覺得，Olaf那雙充滿期待的眼睛，像要從眼窩噴出來了一樣。  
她反而有些好奇，Olaf到底怎麼會這樣認為，問道：「你怎麼會覺得我是想要告白？」  
「很明顯啊！Anna你看起來就是一副正在戀愛中的模樣！」

「⋯⋯wait, WHAT?」Anna訝異地脫口而出。  
Olaf伸出食指，擺出一副很厲害的模樣，說道：「我知道！我知道！你很驚訝我看出來了對吧？哼哼，別看我這樣，我可是個愛情專家呢！」  
  
戀愛？  
不不不，Olaf一定是搞錯了！  
  
Anna張開嘴巴，卻發現自己擠不出半個字，支吾地說些毫無意義的字眼：「不⋯但⋯⋯她、她⋯⋯我⋯我們⋯⋯我們不是⋯⋯」  
「別裝了，Anna！」Olaf格格笑著，抬起手肘在Anna身上撞了一撞，說道：「只有對喜歡的對象，才會像你這麼殷勤地三天兩頭就送禮物。對方一定是個很美的女孩吧？」  
  
噢，她確實是美極了！

⋯⋯等等，她剛才真的那麼想了嗎？  
  
「我、我只是⋯！我只是希望她開、開心而已！」

Anna被自己的第一直覺給驚呆了，平時總是敏銳的腦袋竟然開始泛白，連嘴巴也不太聽話，好幾次都差點咬到舌頭。

「愛，就是讓對方快樂，希望對方開心，什麼時候都只想著對方，希望一直跟對方在一起！」Olaf搭著Anna的肩膀，問道：「我問你一個最簡單的問題，你會想要親吻她嗎？」  
「親吻！？」Anna的聲音尖了起來。  
  
親吻Elsa？  
她從來沒有這樣想過！  
噢，可是她的嘴唇總是看起來很柔軟，很令人心動⋯⋯

Wait, WHAT！？  
Anna Arendelle，你在想些什麼齷齪不堪的下流思考！  
Elsa是你的姊姊！！  
  
Anna對自己腦中的兩道聲音感到混亂又困惑。  
  
她發現自己不知從什麼時候開始，竟然在注意Elsa擦著桃紅色唇膏的嘴唇，她鎖骨的溝壑，那對豐潤的胸部，纖弱細瘦的腰身，還有那條弧度性感的臀線。  
  
天啊，她居然在遐想著自己的姊姊一絲不掛的模樣！

不，這太異常了！  
她怎麼會這樣？  
她的腦袋是不是有問題？  
  
Olaf不知道Anna在天人交戰些什麼，以為Anna是在為了美麗的幻想而緊張，又說：「不然我換個方式問你。你會希望看見她親吻別人嗎？」  
  
Anna的熱度立刻冷卻下來。  
  
她的腦袋裡想像著，Elsa牽著某個男人的手，他們會在星空底下幽會，男人會送她巧克力，她會開心得投入他的懷抱，然後他們會注視彼此，接著忘我地擁吻對方⋯⋯  
  
不可以！  
Elsa不會想要接近其他人。  
她不可以跟任何人那樣親密！  
  
Anna的表情因為莫須有的幻想而扭曲，憤怒在揉擰著她的臟腑，胃壁在緊緊收縮，肺部像火燒一樣，胸口陣陣抽痛，如同銳利的針在挑著她的神經，指甲則深深在掌心壓出了一道道月弧。  
  
「噢，呵呵，看看你嫉妒得要命！你愛她！」

Olaf絲毫不曉得自己喚醒了Anna潛藏的深層意識，不知道這個少女放在心上的對象，是最不應該出現在那個位置的人，還繼續將Anna推上那條不歸路。

「告訴她，Anna。帶她去約會，然後告訴她，你愛她。或許，你就不必再擔心有誰搶走她了。因為她將會屬於你！」  
  
——她將會屬於我！  
  
那句話從此開始在Anna內心扎根，像是給一把火潑上助燃的油，讓她胸中那微小的種子迅速萌芽成長，往最最危險的方向綻放。

*

「Anna，我們這是要去哪？你知道我不能離開家裡的！」  
「噓—！放心，我們不會離開家裡。不過會稍微離開屋子的裡面。」  
  
某個夜裡，Elsa在睡夢中被Anna叫醒。她迷迷糊糊地跟出房間，等到意識稍微清醒一點的時候，Anna正拉著她在大宅中的走廊悄聲墊腳行走。  
  
「你想做什麼？為什麼帶著一個這麼大的籃子？」  
Anna輕聲笑著，說道：「這是驚喜。等會你就知道了！」  
  
Anna帶著她走上階梯來到閣樓，她們彎著腰在屋簷下方穿梭，接著Anna拿出一把鑰匙，打開屋簷盡頭的小門，夜晚的涼風立刻迎面吹來。

「小心腳步。」  
Anna牽著Elsa鑽過小門，她們走在一條僅供一個人通過的狹窄鐵梯，繼續往上爬，最後踩著屋瓦，小心翼翼地來到屋頂中央。  
Anna要Elsa稍等，接著便從籃子裡拿出一卷薄毯鋪蓋在屋頂上，邀請Elsa一起坐下來。  
  
「哇⋯⋯！」  
Elsa壓住被風吹拂的頭髮，掃視著城鎮的夜景。  
  
月亮雖然不圓，卻感覺比平時更近更大。  
城市中央的冰結湖，在夏天只是一池靜謐的湖水，此時夜風帶起了一點波浪，映在水中的月光隨著水面搖曳而閃動，她從來不知道自己所居住的城鎮原來這麼美麗。  
  
「Elsa。」  
她看去左手邊，只見Anna手指著天頂，Elsa將視線抬高的同時，她連讚嘆都忘記了。  
  
滿天的星點閃爍，一條五顏六色的極光在微微舞動，她一輩子都沒見過這麼觸動人心的景緻！  
  
「很美，對吧？我就是想讓你看看這個。」  
Anna繼續從她的百寶箱裡拿出東西，首先體貼地替Elsa蓋上一條披肩，然後拿出一大捲紙包的三明治。  
「我還帶了食物。而且！」  
她拿起籃子，把玩著竹籃的上蓋，好像那是一隻鴨子的嘴巴，正在呱呱呱地無聲聒噪，然後神秘兮兮地問：「你猜這是什麼美妙的味道？」  
Elsa根本不必想，即使她不餓，這個味道依舊能讓她嘴饞不已。  
「Chocolate!」  
「Bingo!」  
Anna笑嘻嘻地端出兩個還在冒煙的杯子，說道：「剛熱好而已，小心別燙傷了！」  
Elsa迫不急待地嚐了一口熱巧克力，一股舒心的暖意立刻從體內漫開，她滿足地笑了，說道：「你總是能弄出最美味的熱巧克力。」  
Anna獲得姊姊的稱讚更是樂不可支，即使被巧克力燙得舌頭都麻了，她還是笑得像隻又傻又天真的狗兒。

「還沒完呢！你看這個！」  
Anna取出她從Olaf那裡得到的星座盤，開始滔滔不絕地說著它有多有趣、它該怎麼用、它有多神奇云云。  
  
Elsa其實早就知道那是什麼了，但是她不忍心打斷神采飛揚的Anna，況且，她喜歡就這樣安靜地注視著Anna，觀察她飛舞繚亂的手勢，聽她說話時悅耳活潑的語調。就算她在朗讀無趣的法律文書，肯定也能變得特別有趣。  
任何時候，只要和Anna在一起，彷彿就能夠忘記所有不愉快，即使是一點小事情都令她覺得很幸福。  
  
「你是怎麼找到這麼多稀奇物品的？」  
「噢，對！我好像從沒跟你說過。市集裡有一個專賣奇特藝品的攤商，他的名字叫Olaf，大概是我認識的人當中最有趣的一個！而且他總是知道很多新奇的事物！這個星座盤就是他送我的，也是他教我怎麼使用的！噢，你的項鍊也是我在他的攤子裡找到的！然後⋯⋯」  
  
Anna繼續說著Olaf的攤子多新鮮，從他那邊聽來的冒險故事多精彩，他的人多親切，送了她多少禮物。  
但是Elsa發現自己突然間沒興趣了。  
她的意識逐漸從Anna的言語中淡出，腦袋裡開始浮現出接連的疑問。  
  
回想起Anna陸陸續續贈送的那些珍奇藝品，想必她是那間攤商的常客。  
Anna和那個叫Olaf的男人只是朋友嗎？  
他們認識多久了？  
Anna經常翹課是為了去找他嗎？  
  
嗡——。  
  
Elsa體內突然掀起一陣波動，像是有根刺在皮膚底下挑撥著她的神經。  
她感覺到裡面的那個自己，那頭兇猛的野獸似乎快要甦醒了。  
  
「⋯⋯Elsa？」  
Elsa從深思中跳出來，側眼時只見到Anna滿臉憂心，她剛才似乎問了什麼問題，可是Elsa半點都沒聽進去。  
「呃⋯⋯什麼？」她問。  
  
這時Anna神色變得有些歉疚，盯著手裡的熱巧克力，聲音小了下去，說道：「抱歉，我⋯⋯我總是一頭熱，經常強迫你做一些你不想做的事。如果你覺得不高興，你可以跟我說，我們隨時都可以中斷，你不必一定要假裝你很盡興。」  
  
Elsa胸口一揪，她不知道話題什麼時候變成這樣的。  
  
她很開心啊！  
Anna願意花時間準備這些驚喜，來豐富她乏味的生活，她感激都來不及了，怎麼可能不高興！  
  
「不，Anna，你誤會了。我很開心！真的！」  
Elsa著急地解釋，不過Anna並未因此就相信她了，那雙眼睛仍憂愁地回望著她，好像做錯了事等著懲罰的小動物。  
「那⋯⋯為什麼你的模樣看起來那麼苦澀？」  
  
Elsa想要辯解，但是她說不出口。  
  
因為我不想要你和別人走得太近，我害怕他們會從此把你從我身邊搶走。  
你是我枯燥世界裡唯一的希望，我不要任何人佔據我們可以共處的時間。  
你是我的一切！  
  
Elsa不知該怎麼應付從腹中洶湧而出的漆黑情感。  
她越發覺得，自己已經不再能夠壓抑對Anna所產生的情愫。  
即便她如何告訴自己，這是不對的，這是違反道德倫常的，醜陋、畸形的情感。  
但是她無法欺騙自己。  
內心快速加劇的，是對Anna的獨佔慾。  
  
嗡——！  
  
可是她知道自己不能這麼自私，如果她必須一輩子關在家裡，她只會把熱愛自由的Anna綁在身邊而已。  
  
Elsa苦笑著說道：「我只是在想，如果可以跟你一起到處去探險就好了。」  
  
Anna不喜歡看見Elsa這麼孤單的樣子，所以她總是製造笑聲，不斷地說故事，跟Elsa分享她的快樂，好趕走那永遠圍繞在Elsa身邊的哀愁。  
  
Anna張開掌心，讓她們的每根指頭緊扣在一起，猶豫了一會才問：「Elsa，為什麼你這麼害怕父親？他為什麼不准你離開家裡？你又為什麼總是戴著手套？」  
  
Anna從沒見過Elsa的手是什麼模樣。  
從她有記憶以來，Elsa無論何時都戴著手套。  
不管她怎麼問，Elsa從來都不肯告訴她。  
  
嗡——！  
  
Elsa咬著嘴唇，她其實好想告訴Anna。  
有一個秘密，從她出生時就一直像個詛咒纏在她身上，使得她不能正常生活，不能與人交流。  
連父親都不敢牽她的手！  
  
嗡—嗡—嗡—！  
  
不行！  
不可以！  
她告訴另一個自己。  
  
——我不會放你出來的！  
  
「天啊，Elsa，你在流血！」Anna緊張地看著Elsa，焦慮地說道：「對不起，我不問了！我不是故意要讓你覺得不舒服，你別這樣！」  
  
Elsa嚐到血的味道，原來她竟然把嘴唇給咬破了。  
Anna手足無措地翻找著手巾，但是眼看著血液快要從Elsa的嘴角滴落，她急忙伸出手，以指尖替她拭去血液。  
  
"你想要親吻她嗎？"  
  
Anna耳邊響起Olaf的聲音，她全身的感官頓時聚集在拇指上，來自Elsa唇上的溫度和觸感，瞬間令她渾身爬滿疙瘩。  
  
Elsa感覺Anna的指尖在來回輕撫著她的嘴唇，起先她以為是錯覺，告訴自己別想太多了。但是當她偷偷抬起眼望向Anna時，卻發現她的目光正牢牢地鎖定著自己的嘴唇，這時她的心跳，已經大聲到再也聽不進別的雜音。  
  
嗡—嗡——！  
  
——不可以，Elsa！藏起來，別去感覺它！Conceal it, don't …  
  
但是Anna跨越了那條線。  
  
——...feel.  
  
Anna吻去Elsa嘴角殘存的血珠，腥生的味道刺激著她的五感，催化著身體原始的本能，減弱了她的所有理智，只有慾望一直一直在增強。  
  
如果剛才短暫的接觸是試探，那麼現在她確信了。  
  
她想要這個！  
她要Elsa的吻！  
她想要Elsa屬於她！  
  
Anna捧起Elsa的下顎，讓她們的唇完全貼合。  
  
天啊，那比她想像的還要柔軟！  
那道溫度比她預期的更要暖熱！  
她們的吻是如此地契合，一切是那麼地自然，這怎麼會是錯的呢？

嗡—嗡——嗡———！  
  
Elsa感覺那股力量快要脫離她的掌控了，好像只要她越喜歡Anna，對她的悸動越強，另一個自己的力量也會跟著一起激增。  
  
可是她無法抗拒這個吻！  
她期待這一刻好久了，從什麼時候開始的，她現在沒心思去想了。  
她只想感受Anna的唇，沈溺在她的吻中，不去在意任何事情。  
  
嗡——！嗡——！嗡——！  
  
然而那頭野獸開始反噬她。  
她逐漸感覺到痛楚，那股力量越來越劇烈，它在衝撞她的體膚，似乎想要扯開她的皮囊，從她體內掙脫！  
  
「⋯嗯⋯哼⋯⋯！」  
  
一個猛烈的刺痛令Elsa忍不住低吟一聲，而那也讓Anna的理智完全脫軌。  
  
她想要感受更多，更多！  
  
Anna的吻不再溫柔，她開始壓向Elsa，廝磨著她們的唇，力道越來越強。  
Elsa需要氧氣，她一刻也不想離開Anna的吻，但是她快要溺死了，胸腔的疼痛在渴求著釋放，她必須給予它們出口。  
Elsa向後退去，只求一點喘息的空間，然而Anna很快地追趕而來，她托住Elsa的後腦不願讓她離開，指尖扣住她的顎，施力打開她的唇齒，然後很快地鑽進她口中，輕咬著她的嘴唇，舌尖搔癢著她的，糾纏，挑逗，吸允。  
  
嗡———！嗡——————！  
  
不行！  
她再也攔不住了！  
  
劇痛在撕裂她的皮肉，她得逃走才行，否則她會傷害到Anna！  
  
Elsa用盡全力將Anna推開，立刻起身逃向階梯，疾快地往她的房間奔去。  
  
Anna起先是一陣愕然，失望以及恐懼很快地席捲而來。  
  
她以為Elsa跟她有著一樣的感受，但是看樣子她錯了。  
她又一次地逼迫了Elsa。  
而這回，她們可能連姐妹都做不成了。  
  
「Elsa！」  
Anna趕緊追上去，但Elsa已經躲回房內，在Anna碰到門把以前，她迅速把門給鎖了起來。  
「Elsa，對不起，是我的錯！我一時⋯⋯一時鬼迷心竅了！我不是⋯⋯不是⋯我⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna想要解釋她不是故意的，但是她對Elsa的情感卻是真的！  
她知道她們之間一定有那麼點共鳴，然而她卻推展得太快，反倒令Elsa退縮了。  
她好害怕Elsa會因此而不願再接近她。  
她不要Elsa覺得自己很噁心。  
她可以退後一步，她們不必有任何進展，但是至少她希望她們還是姐妹。  
  
「我不會再⋯我不會再試圖⋯⋯吻⋯總之，一切都是我的錯！拜託你開門！」  
  
房門的另一端，Elsa緊抱著自己的雙臂，她悲傷地望著房門，彷彿可以看見Anna哀戚的模樣。  
  
——不，Anna！不是你的錯！我也想要我們在一起，可是不行！如果你知道我的詛咒，你一定再也不會想要靠近我的！如果你知道，你的姊姊是個醜陋的怪物⋯⋯！  
  
她的胸口突然噴出血霧，一根金色的尖刺猛然穿破她的皮膚！  
「呃啊啊！」  
Elsa悲鳴出聲，渾身失去力氣跪落在地，張大嘴巴不斷喘息。  
  
「Elsa！你怎麼了？」  
Anna聽見她的叫聲，焦急地敲著門，不知道Elsa究竟發生什麼事情，讓她慌亂得哭出來了。  
「拜託你不要把我擋在門外！都是我的錯！都怪我就好！但是⋯⋯但是請讓我進去！」  
  
嗡—————！  
  
又有兩道尖錐從Elsa背後穿刺出來，她緊緊摀著嘴巴，不敢再叫出聲，就怕Anna會闖進來，然後發現她竟是如此可怖的東西。

「我⋯⋯我沒事⋯。」  
Elsa使勁捏著裙襬，鮮血開始往她身邊漫開，劇痛令她淚水川流，但是絕對比不過硬生生把Anna從身邊推開，那樣令人撕心裂肺。  
「你只是一時⋯⋯迷糊了而已。回去睡覺，明天就會⋯⋯就會像往常一樣了。」  
  
——不，這些都是謊言！我不要我們像往常一樣！我不要我們只是姐妹！  
  
Anna哀傷地伏在門上，她好後悔自己為什麼要吻Elsa。  
如果她能及時收住自己的慾望，或許結果不會是這樣。  
  
「如果我嚇到你了，對不起，我不會⋯⋯我不會再那麼做了。我也不知道我是怎麼了！拜託，只要讓我再看你一眼就好了，求求你！」  
「不行。Anna，請你離開⋯⋯。」  
  
——不，不要丟下我一個人，面對這個可怕的怪物！把我從這個地獄裡帶走，Anna！  
  
「發生了什麼事？」  
聽見聲響而趕來的Gerda滿臉憂心，Anna像是看見救星一樣，趕緊說道：「Gerda！Elsa不知道發生了什麼事，她把自己反鎖在房間裡面，就是不讓我進去！拜託你把門打開，我很擔心她！」  
  
Elsa聽見門外的對話，連忙出聲說道：「不可以！誰都不能進來！嗚呃⋯！」  
這時肩膀又冒出一支利刺，汗水滴落鼻尖，她已經痛得快要無法維持意識了。  
  
Gerda立刻翻著鑰匙，準備打開Elsa的房門，然而這時Agnar卻突然出現在樓梯口，對著她們吼道：「誰都不准進去！」

「什麼？」Anna瞪著父親，試著解釋：「父親，Elsa狀況不太對，我得進去看看她！」  
Agnar走上前，取走Gerda手中的鑰匙，並將Anna從Elsa的房門前拉開，將她推往她自己的寢室。

「你的姊姊生病了，讓她自己一個人待著，明天一切就會沒事了。」  
「這哪裡叫沒事？」Anna甩開Agnar的手，怒道：「你說她生病是怎麼回事？既然她生病的話，怎麼能放著不管！」

Anna想搶走Agnar手裡的鑰匙串，然而Agnar卻狠狠甩了她一巴掌，對著她罵道：「我說，誰都不准靠近Elsa，尤其是你，Anna Arendelle！如果你不想死的話，就乖乖上床去睡覺！不准去找你姊姊，我不會再說第二遍！」  
Agnar甩上她的房門，留下錯愕的Anna，扶著自己腫脹的臉頰，委屈地掉下眼淚。

「Gerda，麻煩你看著Anna，別讓她進去Elsa的房間。這是為了她好。」  
Agnar僅留下一個指示便下樓回房，Gerda則擔憂地看著姐妹倆的房門，輕輕嘆了口氣。  
  
在藍色雪花裝飾的門後，倒臥在血泊中的Elsa一邊虛弱地喘息，一邊望著分隔她與Anna的那面牆。  
即使她快要痛得暈過去了，她還是不會聽錯另一邊傳來的，Anna令人心碎的哭聲。  
  
「對不起，Anna⋯⋯。我只是⋯⋯不想傷害你⋯⋯！對不起⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa闔上眼睛，眼淚滴在地面，卻發出了清脆的金屬敲擊聲響。  
從她體內刺出的尖錐慢慢消退，她身上的創口開始癒合，血液從她的皮膚表面脫落墜在地面。  
漸漸地，她身邊的血泊發出金光，那些令人膽戰心驚的紅色血海，轉瞬間幻化為一片又一片的金色雪花，而Elsa就像是個躺在黃金花海中的殘破天使。


	5. CH4. Day II

## IV. Day Two

  
  
Anna一直睡到了中午才起床。  
一晚沒進食，大半夜裡和歹徒搏鬥負傷，左手纏著厚重的繃帶，只有右手可以好好發揮作用。止痛藥讓她的腦袋又重又暈，精神非常低迷。  
但是她仍有工作在身，還必須保護Elsa的安全，所以她不能再休息了。  
接續未完的調查，她眼前攤著昨日沒能讀完的報紙，只有咖啡是她的最佳搭擋。  
  
「那些缺了口的部分，都是Elsa小姐為了搜集而剪下來的。」  
前一晚Gerda替她包紮的時候，這麼告訴了她。  
  
Anna並不相信，即使她內心有那麼一小部分還在期盼著，但是她不想給自己任何希望，否則失望的也只會是她。  
  
花了整個下午讀完三年份的報紙，除了眼睛痠痛以外，多少有那麼一點小收穫。  
  
兩年前，一個無名男子陳屍在自家中。  
因為屍臭嚴重而被人發現時，他的屍體已經腐爛了一半。  
男子全身千瘡百孔，不知道被什麼武器所害，房內沒有遭人入侵的痕跡，與近日的連續殺人案如出一徹。  
但男子生前是一名慣竊，他的家中被搜出許多鄰近住家失竊的物品，也因此被認為是死有餘辜，凶案調查更就此打住。  
  
Anna對這件案子僅有些微印象，當時經手的警官，現在已經轉調到其他市鎮去了。  
但若是仍未解決的刑案，現在應該還有資料留存著才對。  
  
Anna煩躁地嘆了口氣，若是她可以去一趟警局的檔案室就好了，然而她卻得守在這個巨大的牢籠裡面，況且這才是第二天而已。  
  
雖然她不想承認，但昨夜的襲擊令她頗為擔憂。  
即便現在一切都走了樣，她對Elsa的關心仍舊沒有變，更不希望任何壞事降臨在她身上，姊姊必須承受的已經夠多了。

Anna為自己的盲目而搖頭。  
就算Elsa的話再刻薄，她或許都會選擇忍氣吞聲。即使她經常氣得想要立馬奪門而出，但是她知道自己不會那麼做。  
如果自己不在的時候，家裡出了什麼亂子，或者Elsa出了什麼事，根本不必等Agnar來殺她，她也不會原諒自己的。  
  
Anna真正煩惱的不是現在，而是這三天結束之後。  
如果類似昨晚的事情再次發生怎麼辦？  
她不認為Agnar現在有能力和那種壯碩的男人戰鬥，那麼危險的就會是Elsa。  
  
她拿起歹徒遺留的手槍仔細觀察，這是任誰都可以買得到的武器，雖然並不特別昂貴，但從型號與改裝仕樣看來，持有者的經濟底子應該不錯。  
只有受到核可的商店能夠出售武器，但在這片區域販賣槍枝的店鋪不多，會去購買武器的人更少，除非是有武裝需求的人。  
歹徒入侵與逃走時，使用的是同一條路線，他幾乎是一直線地沿著花園繞到屋後，表示他清楚地知道Agnar的書房在哪裡。  
不管這個人是誰，他都有著正當的理由，或者甚至是身份地位，能夠光明正大地受邀進入大宅中。  
  
但是Agnar這麼保護他的書房，怎麼會隨意讓人進去？  
除非，是與交易相關的人。  
  
Anna來到餐廳，此時Gerda正在替Elsa準備茶點。  
Elsa坐在桌前喝茶，她本想裝作沒看見Anna，但是負傷的警探模樣實在太過憔悴，使她忍不住多瞧了Anna一眼，視線不小心撞上了妹妹的，又迅速躲了開去。

「你應該多花點時間休息，吃些營養的食物。你的臉色看起來很不好！」  
Gerda被Anna那張像白蠟一樣的臉給嚇著了，立刻動手替她準備另一份茶點，但是Anna很快地出聲制止了她。  
「不用麻煩你了，我不想干擾Arendelle小姐的下午茶時間，只是想來問一點問題。」

Elsa心口一揪，她咬緊牙不讓任何情緒出現在臉上，語調平淡地說道：「我不會回答任何問題。」

Anna聳聳肩，從餐盤上隨手抓起一片巧克力蛋糕塞進嘴裡，說道：「Gerda，請問一下，過去一年之內，Arendelle爵士曾經邀請過任何人來家中嗎？」  
她索性忽視Elsa的回應，逕自向Gerda尋求答案。  
但是在管家能夠答覆以前，Elsa冷冷地搶著說：「Gerda，不必告訴一個外人我們的家務事。」  
手臂的傷一直隱隱作痛，令Anna的脾氣和耐性都降低許多，她不再能夠冷靜面對Elsa的排拒和嫌惡，瞪著雙眼說道：「你以為我就想干涉嗎？我是在為了這個家的安全，令尊的安全，還有你本人的安全而追查線索！否則我才不在乎他到底在幹什麼！」  
「既然你這麼不在乎，你大可不必接受聘僱。」  
「我接受聘僱的理由與他無關，而是為了你！」Anna又氣又惱，吞忍不下這股不甘心，稍微大聲地低吼出來。「⋯⋯但你說得對。我根本不該在這裡浪費時間！」  
  
Elsa緊捏著茶杯把手，Anna受傷的語調，也以同樣強大的破壞力在侵蝕她的心。  
就算有著百般苦衷，她仍然必須這麼做。  
Elsa一邊在內心不斷地向Anna訴說濃烈的歉疚，一邊卻要戴上無動於衷的假面具。  
糾結的情緒又在催化她體內那股力量，手中的瓷杯杯耳，已經冒出了一小片金漆。  
  
Gerda瞧了瞧Elsa，再看一看Anna，想起她們過去親密無間的模樣，不由得暗自埋怨起了Agnar。  
「有的。」  
如果是為了這對姊妹，她願意違抗Agnar。  
「他邀請過Weselton公爵來訪，並且似乎在書房商討極為機密的事情。」  
  
「Gerda！」  
Elsa側過臉詫異地看著她，眼神彷彿在說著：你這樣會害死Anna！  
  
Anna立刻追問：「有旁人在場嗎？」  
「只有Weselton公爵進入書房，他的兩個保鑣都待在書房外看守著。」  
  
Anna心想，這就對了！  
Agnar一定是交易品的提供者。  
Weselton公爵知道他把交易品收在書房，況且他的兩個保鑣也都清楚書房位置。  
八個交易者，已有六個死亡。  
剩下的兩個人當中，Agnar既然是交易品的提供者，那麼會來搶走箱子的，也只剩下Weselton公爵而已。  
  
叩、叩、叩！  
  
此時，大宅的門突然被人敲響。  
Gerda趕去從窺孔向外察看，回過頭一臉憂心地說道：「門外是⋯⋯Weselton公爵。」  
  
Anna盯著玄關看了一會，接著立刻打開廚房的門，向Elsa說道：「躲進去，別讓任何人看到你。」  
Elsa只擔心Anna又打算逞強，一個人面對所有威脅，說道：「我不害怕，不需要你保護我⋯⋯」  
「拜託你，」Anna疲憊地說：「我知道你不需要我，但就當作是為了你自己著想，躲起來！」  
  
Elsa不想再看到Anna如此苦澀的模樣。  
這個為了拋棄她的家，還在繼續奮鬥的警探已經夠艱辛了，自己卻必須不斷從口中丟出尖銳的刀子，切割她的心神，就是Elsa也快要受不了了。  
她沒再回嘴，按照Anna的話躲進廚房。  
  
Anna回到玄關，要Gerda別說話，一切由自己來應付，Gerda這才敞開家門。  
  
只見一個身材瘦小，大約年屆六十的灰髮男子站在前方。  
他戴著一副圓框眼鏡，有著尖鼻子、大耳朵，那雙小眼睛則帶著高傲鄙夷的神色。身上的西裝看起來價值不菲，一瞧就知道是花了重金量身訂製。  
他身後跟著一個身形魁梧，臉型方正，長著鬍鬚的黑髮男子。服裝面料與矮小男子的華服完全不能比較，但是那一式合身的勁裝，仍然比平民所能取得的質料更佳，而他腰間的皮帶配備著槍套，想必是個貼身保鑣。  
  
Anna見過前面這個稍有年事的灰髮男人。  
那個又細又尖的鼻子，就像隻黃鼠狼一樣，跟他給予人們的印象很近。  
所有她聽過關於這個男人的評論，確實都不怎麼悅耳。  
  
「下午好，Weselton公爵。」Anna向他點頭招呼。  
  
Weselton公爵提起眼鏡，疑惑地從頭到腳瞧了瞧Anna，只覺得這個女孩身上，散發著一種和Agnar很相似的氛圍，令他不是相當高興。  
  
「下午好。」他翹著眉毛問道：「我好像在哪裡見過你。能否請教大名？」  
Anna亮出警徽，說道：「我是Frozen Lake Town警察總局的副警長，Anna Anderson。」  
「警察⋯⋯？」  
  
Weselton公爵瞇起眼睛，與他身後的保鑣交換視線。  
Anna則細細觀察著他們的反應，已經能從兩人的目光裡察覺某些線索。  
  
「我想起來了，你就是那個很出名的警探吧？可以請教你，為什麼在Arendelle爵士府上嗎？」  
Anna思考了一會，說道：「我受僱來把守Arendelle家的安全，正巧遭遇歹徒闖入爵士家中，幸好沒有任何人命和財物損失。」

「⋯⋯噢，這樣啊。」Weselton公爵搔著鬍子，視線到處掃著，看起來不太沈得住氣似的，又問：「有任何發現嗎？」  
「托您的福，我手邊有些可靠的線索。現在已經掌握住歹徒的身分，以及唆使其行竊的主使。」

Anna刻意停下來，多掃視了他們兩眼，接著才說道：「公爵平時不是有兩位侍從嗎？希望另一位別發生什麼意外才好。最近鎮上不太安全，除了竊賊，還有冷血的殺人犯橫行，只帶一名保鑣實在太危險了。」  
Weselton公爵面色一變，背在身後的雙手緊捏在一起。他似乎在低聲叨唸著什麼，接著下意識地退了一步，說道：「既然Arendelle爵士雇用你，你不跟在他身邊保護他的安全好嗎？」  
Anna假裝訝異，說道：「噢，對！我忘記告訴你，爵士不在家。公爵怎麼知道爵士外出了呢？」  
  
Weselton公爵悶吭幾聲，一時擠不出話來，盯著Anna臉上那抹意味深長的微笑，感覺就像在面對那個整天不知在盤算什麼，城府極深的Agnar Arendelle。  
  
聽出她的話明顯在影射著什麼，令他氣得兩頰漸漸泛紅，支吾地辯解道：「我只是⋯⋯心想應該是爵士親自來迎接，但是卻沒看見他出現，所以、所以猜想他大概是出門了吧。」  
Anna點點頭，說道：「爵士不在，現在Arendelle家不方便接待客人。如果公爵沒什麼要事，盡早回家比較好。」  
「咳！呃⋯⋯嗯，那我先告辭了。」  
  
目送Weselton公爵遠去，Anna關上大門，這個瞬間她確認了兩件事。  
  
第一，昨晚的入侵者，應該就是Weselton公爵的兩個保鑣之一。  
第二，Weselton公爵絕不是連續殺人案的兇手。  
  
Weselton公爵只是想要那個箱子裡的東西，所以命令保鑣行搶。然而很明顯地他的腦袋並不聰明，不可能是犯下連續殺人案的神秘兇手。  
這麼一來，如果再沒有新的線索出現，最有嫌疑的人，只剩下Agnar。  
  
若Agnar是兇手，他為什麼要殺這些人？  
既然要殺他們，何必進行這場交易？  
  
Anna決定，她非得進去那間書房搜索不可！  
  
「Gerda，你有書房的鑰匙嗎？」

Gerda略微猶豫了一會。  
書房的鑰匙一直都由Agnar自己保管著，但是她手中有一把萬能鑰匙，或許能夠打開書房的門。然而除非是萬不得已的狀況，否則她不想使用那把鑰匙。

「不要給她鑰匙，Gerda！」  
Elsa從餐廳趕過來，說什麼她也要阻止Anna進去。  
但是Anna沒那麼容易被說服，她望著Elsa說道：「別忘了，令尊雖然可能是受害者，但他也或許是加害人。如果他沒有做非法的勾當，那就不需要隱瞞任何事情。但假如他真的涉及謀殺罪，你這樣做只會害你自己成為包庇犯人的幫兇！而如果你知道什麼，請據實以報，Arendelle小姐。我知道你一定進去過裡面！」  
「我說過，那是我們的家務事！」Elsa語氣強硬地說：「你要是再不肯罷休，我會請人來把你帶走。」  
Anna哼笑一聲，說道：「我知道你恨不得我立刻滾蛋，但是令尊可是要我三天內都不能離開這裡一步，否則他會劈了我。難道那不是你口口聲聲叨唸的事嗎？還會關心外人死活，溫柔善良的Arendelle小姐？」  
Elsa咬著嘴唇，沒想到Anna竟利用這一點來反諷她，賭氣似地說：「你不要以為我不敢！」  
  
叩、叩、叩！  
  
又是突然的敲門聲打斷兩人爭論，Anna向Gerda捎去一眼，管家立刻上前去查看門外的訪客，接著卻一臉疑問地說：「我沒見過這位先生。是不是別讓他進來比較好？」  
「Arendelle小姐，廚房請。」  
Anna邊說邊走向大門，但Elsa就是不肯移動，雙手交在胸前，埋怨似地瞪著Anna。  
「我說過，我不需要你來保護我！」  
  
Anna嘆口氣搖了搖頭，暗自決定要是有什麼狀況，她就要打破那條一公尺的規定，強行拉著Elsa離開。  
  
她湊上門去向外窺看一眼，卻見到一張意料之外的熟面孔。  
  
「Kristoff？」  
  
誰想到門外居然站著她多年來的工作搭檔，她深知他不是什麼需要防備的對象，便將大門敞開。  
  
「不好意思，我遲到了。我⋯⋯」Kristoff正準備說出他的開場白，卻發現眼前站著同樣疑惑的Anna，不禁瞠眼一愣，問道：「Anna？你怎麼在這裡？」  
「我才想問你呢！你⋯⋯這是什麼打扮？」  
  
Anna掃視了Kristoff一眼，鼻頭一皺，一股類似古龍水的味道飄進鼻腔。

那個不愛洗澡，經常體臭四溢的邋遢男人，居然穿著一身整齊乾淨的西裝，手裡還抓著一束鮮花。  
  
「噢，對！呃⋯⋯我是受邀來參加晚餐會的。」  
Anna皺起眉頭，又問：「什麼晚餐會？誰邀請你的？」  
Kristoff有些彆扭地說道：「我的⋯⋯呃，準岳父？他說⋯⋯希望我們可以一起吃個晚餐，討論⋯⋯婚禮的事宜。」  
  
Anna是聽進去了，但是她一時沒能把每個字的意思給連接起來。  
  
「⋯⋯你說什麼？」  
  
準岳父？他是在說Agnar嗎？  
那麼也就是說，婚禮是指，Kristoff和⋯⋯  
  
Anna側過身，回頭望向站在後方的Elsa。  
  
Elsa當然也聽到了他們的對話，可是她半點頭緒也沒有，還以為門外這個男人可能只是迷路，找錯了目的地。  
  
然而就在Kristoff見到Elsa的瞬間，他卻突然揮手說道：「啊、嘿，親愛的。⋯⋯噢，你的紫色洋裝真是把你襯得美極了！」  
  
這個男人在說什麼？  
Elsa盯著素未謀面的陌生男子，根本不明白現在到底發生了什麼事。  
  
Anna深吸了一口氣，反覆在腦中回想了幾次Kristoff的話，總算釐清這代表著什麼。  
  
Kristoff要和Elsa結婚了。

為什麼？這怎麼可以！  
  
Anna還以為Elsa多少仍保存著一點舊情，原來她是真的已經決定和別人共度一生。  
  
Anna張著嘴，支吾了半天說不出半個字，斷斷續續地說：「你⋯⋯你們⋯⋯什麼！這⋯⋯怎麼⋯什麼時候⋯⋯！？Kristoff，你認識Elsa？」  
然後她詫異地瞪著Elsa，不可置信地說：「你⋯⋯你認識他？為什麼我從來不知道這件事！」  
  
Elsa擰著眉頭，她開始有點不安，完全無法掌握這個始料未及的突發狀況。  
她只想大叫，她才不認識這個男人！她也不可能跟任何人結婚！為什麼這個男人要隨意說謊！  
  
Kristoff看起來相當尷尬，拉拉衣領，又說：「我也不知道你認識她。但你怎麼會在這？我還以為你在Esmeralda家裡。而且你這傷是怎麼回事？」  
「我⋯⋯我是⋯⋯」  
Anna突然不會思考了，總是敏銳的思緒現在亂成一塊，好像就連說句話都不會了。  
「我⋯⋯受雇來⋯來保護⋯⋯」  
  
然後就在那個剎那，一個念頭突然打進Anna的腦裡。  
  
怪不得Elsa總是聲稱自己不需要靠她保護，因為她的未婚夫就是個警察，居然還是跟自己搭檔了九年的夥伴！  
  
「噢，對！」Kristoff突然說道：「有一個瘋子！你是被那個人襲擊了對吧？」  
  
Anna只是困惑又焦慮地搖著頭，她的腦袋現在塞不進任何訊息，也無法搜尋任何事物。  
  
Kristoff望向Elsa，說道：「呃，親、親愛的，你沒告訴她嗎？不是有一個人，精神有點問題，還是心理不太正常，總是在你門外徘徊，還闖入你房裡騷擾你，然後說些噁心淫穢的字眼，甚至企圖侵犯你嗎？是⋯⋯好像是你的⋯⋯妹妹？」  
  
然後，嗡的一聲，Anna的腦袋頓時一片空白。  
  
她的精神有問題。  
她的心理不正常。  
她噁心。  
她淫穢。  
她噁心。  
噁心。  
噁心。  
噁心⋯⋯  
  
「你在胡說什麼！？」  
Elsa又氣又惱。  
  
她絕不可能說出那種話！她怎麼可能那樣說她的Anna！  
這個男人到底怎麼回事？怎麼能擅闖別人家中，胡言亂語那些空穴來風的謊話，甚至出言侮辱她最愛的妹妹！  
他又怎麼會知道她和妹妹的私情？  
知道那些事情的，只有在場的人，以及⋯⋯  
  
Agnar。  
  
她懂了。  
這一定是Agnar設的局！  
為了什麼？  
為了永遠拆散她和Anna。  
  
「以你的天才金頭腦，應該找到她了吧？」Kristoff問。  
  
Anna垂著頭，光從背影就能看得出來，她的靈魂不見了。  
  
「⋯⋯找到了。」  
  
失去意志的天才警探輕輕應了一聲，然後掠過Kristoff身邊，往大宅外奔去。  
  
「不，Anna！等等！Anna！！」  
Elsa焦急地追了上去，但是她的腳程趕不上Anna，在夜路中失去了妹妹的蹤跡。  
  
嗡——！  
  
「嗚⋯⋯！」  
Elsa的胸口突然傳來一陣劇痛，她扶著心臟跪了下來。  
然而她的解藥現在已經離她遠去。  
  
她不能在這裡發作，她不能讓怪物在牢籠之外現形！  
  
「Elsa小姐！」  
Gerda追了過來，但在她伸出手前，Elsa立刻制止了她。  
「不要靠近我！⋯⋯我不想傷害你⋯⋯！」Elsa苦撐起雙腿，奮力向家門走去，心裡不禁憎恨起出此卑鄙手段的Agnar，咬牙切齒地說：「把那個說謊的男人趕走！他怎麼可以⋯⋯父親怎麼可以⋯⋯！Anna⋯⋯噢，不⋯⋯！Gerda，一定要找到她！告訴她⋯⋯她必須知道那都是假的！」  
  
Gerda按照Elsa的話，立刻將Kristoff打發走了，隨後趕緊鎖上家門，將儲藏室裡的獵槍拿出來帶在身邊，以備不時之需。  
  
當忠心的管家打完數通電話，回到Elsa的房外時，她可以聽見反鎖的門後，不時傳出微弱的啜泣與悲鳴。

「Elsa小姐，有什麼我能做的嗎？」

Elsa倒在床邊，手背、肩膀、整片後背都長滿了尖刺。  
她痛得渾身抽蓄，虛弱地問：「找到Anna了嗎？」

Gerda不知該不該告訴Elsa實話，只說：「她沒有回自己的住處。但是她有庇護所，我想她應該不會有事的。」  
「Gerda，你告訴她真相了嗎？」  
「⋯⋯我只是問到鎮上看見她行蹤的人，沒有和她本人通到話。」  
「Anna⋯⋯她在哪裡？Gerda，請你告訴我！」  
Gerda望向一旁，那個原本屬於副警長的房間，不情願地說道：「最後看見她的人說⋯⋯她和那個叫Esmeralda的酒家女在一起。」

＊

Anna不知道自己走了多久，等她的雙手雙腳痛得快要失去知覺時，她才發現不知何時開始下起了雪。

在衝動之下就跑出Arendelle家，什麼都沒拿的她根本進不了自家門。  
不說遮風避雨的地方，她連一件稍微厚一點的外套都沒有。  
繼續在這片風雪裡遊蕩，她必定因為會失溫而凍死。  
  
這令她想起九年前那個夜晚。  
Arendelle家的大門在她眼前被關上，沒有家、沒有錢，失去一切的那一天。  
那時，年輕的她心想，有朝一日，她會回到那扇大門前，然後當著捨棄她的父親的面，把心愛的姊姊從那個牢裡帶走。  
  
現在，她不再那麼天真了。  
她也不擔心就此凍死街頭，反正失去了Elsa，她活著也沒有意義。  
現在的她，只是一塊被用過的紗布，再也派不上用場。  
  
噁心。  
她也覺得自己好噁心。  
她怎麼會覺得自己才是唯一可以拯救Elsa的人？  
她怎麼會相信她們的羈絆能夠超越常理？  
  
Anna隨意找了個街燈坐下，閉上眼睛，讓自己的意識慢慢渙散，任由睡意逐漸佔據她的腦袋。  
  
「Anna？下這麼大的雪，你不待在家裡，在這裡發什麼呆？」  
  
一個聲音將她從即將昏眩的意識中喚醒。  
她緩緩抬起凍僵的脖子，看見一雙同時充斥著疑惑和關心的目光。  
  
眼前是一個衣著豔麗，膚色黝黑，身材姣好，有著一頭烏亮長髮的性感女子。  
  
「Esmeralda⋯⋯？」  
  
她是數年前，Anna在一個案件中幫助過的受害者。  
從那時起，Esmeralda就一直傾慕著Anna，也不吝於告訴這個救命英雄，自己所抱持的情愫，但是Anna從來不曾接受她的好意。  
  
「天啊，Anna，你冷得像冰一樣！快點進來！」  
  
Esmeralda不由分說，將Anna拉進已經結束營業的酒店當中，費了好大一番功夫，才讓Anna不聽使喚的雙腿順利走上階梯，來到位於酒店二樓，Esmeralda的住家。  
  
「趕快喝點酒暖暖身子，我替你生火。」  
  
Anna坐在沙發上，盯著手裡的酒杯，暗紅色的酒液在杯子裡旋轉，果香稍微刺激了她空洞的腦袋。她先淺嚐少許，接著一口氣將酒杯裡的所有酒液全部吞下肚。  
  
「⋯⋯我是不清楚你怎麼了，但是像你這樣喝一定會醉的。」  
Esmeralda捧著毛毯，站在沙發邊看著憔悴又狼狽的副警長。實在很難想像，這個人是多年前拯救過她，那個英姿煥發的警探。  
  
Anna沒有說話，反正有別人可以保護Elsa，她不想理會剩下的一天半了。  
她只想喝個爛醉，然後再也不要靠近那個大宅。  
  
她又給自己倒滿一杯酒，咕嘟咕嘟地牛飲，第二杯很快地就見了底。  
  
「Anna，你得停止。難道你明天不用出勤嗎？」  
Anna注滿第三杯酒，低沈地說：「我不在乎⋯⋯。」  
  
才不，她在乎得要死！  
要是她不在的時候，真的有什麼危險接近Elsa怎麼辦？  
Kristoff一個人應付得來嗎？  
他知道Elsa的秘密嗎？  
他有辦法幫助Elsa嗎？  
她是不是應該回去一趟比較好？  
  
不，她不要回去。  
回去了又怎麼樣，她還不是得受盡冷言冷語的侮辱，結果換來了什麼？  
  
精神有問題，心理不正常，噁心又淫穢。  
  
Anna灌下第三杯酒，不知道是因為酒水太嗆口，還是她真的心碎了，眼淚開始不斷地掉，怎麼也停不下來。  
  
她是那麼地為Elsa擔心，那麼地替Elsa生氣，那麼地想解救Elsa，但是她只是浪費漫長的九年在期盼一場空。  
  
「噢，Anna⋯⋯。」  
Esmeralda在她身邊坐下，用毛毯包裹著兩人。  
  
不知是為了替自己取暖，還是別有他意，Anna只覺得她全身緊貼著自己。  
她並不喜歡和Elsa以外的人靠得太近，可是她現在沒有心思去想那些。  
她需要溫暖，發青的手腳需要熱度。  
她想死，同時卻又必須活下去，繼續面對眼前這片人間地獄。  
  
可是明天開始她該怎麼辦？她的生存意義是什麼？  
  
「你到底怎麼了？」  
  
酒精正在旋轉Anna的腦袋，她的意識卻還很清楚，稍微從Esmeralda的身邊躲開了一些。  
  
「⋯⋯你有過生存意義完全消失的經歷嗎？」  
哭泣令她的聲音破碎又顫抖。  
  
Esmeralda一邊替Anna暖和身體，一邊說道：「當Frollo公爵打算買下這間店和我，我不從，他就要提高稅金的時候。有的。我窮到連一餐飯都吃不飽。」她側頭躺去Anna肩上，說道：「是你救了我，Anna。你給了我繼續生存的意義。」  
  
她當時不知道Anna究竟用了什麼辦法，讓Frollo公爵打消念頭，只是拿著一張地狀，和合法工作證走進店裡，堂堂地宣言：「你自由了。」  
從那之後，她就再也忘不了Anna。  
  
Esmeralda替她搓熱背脊的手，不知不覺間開始往她的腰際打轉，氣息也越來越貼近Anna耳邊。  
  
「你可以告訴我任何事情，我願意聽。我一直希望，有朝一日可以回報你為我所做的一切。給我一個機會補償你，好嗎？告訴我，你為了什麼而痛苦。」  
  
她以指尖沿著Anna的鎖骨劃著，在她的胸口輕柔地繞圈。  
另一隻手也順著Anna的背脊越滑越低，那雙豐厚的嘴唇，若有似無地搔癢著Anna的脖子，令Anna渾身爬滿疙瘩。  
  
「我可以帶給你快樂。」  
  
Anna皺緊眉頭。  
她想躲開，可是當她承認，理由是因為她心裡還留著Elsa的位置時，突然間覺得很不甘心。  
  
「⋯⋯我不想說。」  
  
為什麼她要這麼愚蠢？  
都已經被說噁心了，還是學不會放過自己。  
  
「沒有關係，我們不必說話⋯⋯。」  
  
Esmeralda等了好久，總算等到能夠與Anna這麼親近的獨處時間。  
她知道Anna心裡有別人，但是她不會放棄任何能夠得到Anna的機會。  
  
她的指節慢慢爬上Anna顎邊，將那張失魂的面孔轉向自己，沿著她的臉頰一路親吻，最後覆蓋住她的嘴唇。  
  
Anna不喜歡來自他人的吻。  
起先她覺得自己被冒犯了，但是當心中浮現Elsa的臉時，她的氣惱和傷心，跟著酒精排山倒海地衝上腦門。  
  
為什麼Elsa可以就那麼扔下她們過去所擁有的一切，和另一個根本不真的了解她的人共度餘生？  
難道她為Elsa做過的，全都是那麼簡單就能捨棄的事情？  
九年來，她沒有一天不惦念著Elsa。  
可是原來Elsa早就在她不知道的時候，撇下她投奔別人的懷抱。  
  
既然Elsa已經放棄了她們，那她也不必繼續為一個不愛她的人守候。  
至少，還有別人願意珍惜她。  
  
於是Anna選擇打開她的懷抱，接受，並回應Esmeralda的吻。


	6. CH5. Let It Go

## V. Let It Go

  
那一日的早餐時間特別安靜，Agnar一如既往地邊看著報紙邊啜飲咖啡，Anna則少見地還留著三分之二的食物，叉子不斷撥弄著盤子裡的培根。

她的視線發直地盯著對向無人的座位，腦袋裡想像著，平時那裡總會坐著優雅恬靜的身影，然後每當和那湛藍溫潤的目光相觸時，她會因為一個絕美的微笑開心一整天。  
  
「你應該帶Elsa去看醫生。」  
Anna打破寂靜，Agnar粗重地呼出氣息，假裝沒聽見她的話，翻過下一頁報紙，端起杯子吞了一口咖啡。  
Anna不滿地瞪著父親，又說：「那是你一直把她關在家裡的原因嗎？如果她真的生了病，你應該做的是治好她，不是放著不管！」  
「夠了，Anna！這件事不像你想的那麼簡單，你不懂你在面對些什麼。」Agnar沉著聲音發出警告。  
  
然而他不夠了解自己的小女兒，她是個越被刺激就越會反彈的人，而所有關於Elsa的事情，都是她的底線。  
  
Anna的困惑開始變成失望，她雖然受夠了父親的嚴厲管教，但是他也贏得了她心中的尊敬與信服。  
她期望自己有一天也能夠成為像父親一樣，剛直果敢又受人推崇的正義先驅。  
因此她不能諒解那個自己一直追隨的目標，竟然在知道女兒需要幫助時，卻選擇一再逃避，折磨著無辜又無助的Elsa。  
  
「那就說出來讓我懂啊！Elsa不是你女兒嗎？但是她就像個被囚禁的犯人！而這個地方就像一座監獄，根本不是個家！」  
Agnar用力放下咖啡杯，茶色的液體潑濺在桌面，他大聲斥責：「我最後一次警告你，Anna Arendelle！閉上嘴巴，乖乖出門上課，不要管其他事情！」他將報紙砸在餐桌上，起身往餐廳外走去。  
「『其他事情』？她是我姊姊！」

這下子Anna的無法諒解燒成了憤怒，她猛然站起身，餐椅向後摔在地面，發出刺耳的聲響。

她跟在Agnar背後，又氣又惱地質問：「Elsa是你的女兒，但是你卻從來不肯牽她的手，不曾履行作為父親的義務！為什麼？她有做過什麼傷天害理的事情嗎？她只是想過跟普通人一樣的生活，你為什麼不願意給她機會？為什麼不治好她的病，卻這樣把她關在屋子裡？你連當個父親都不肯，憑什麼限制她的行動？憑什麼把她跟這個世界隔離？你到底在害怕什麼！？」  
「給我閉嘴！！」

Agnar大吼一聲，失控地轉身揮了一拳，重重地打在Anna臉上，將她擊飛出去！  
Anna撲向牆邊陳列名酒的櫃子，額角撞破櫥窗的玻璃，鮮血立刻沿著她的臉頰滴落地面。被Agnar手肘直擊的嘴角也閃著血光，一塊瘀血立刻浮現在皮膚底下，她的手腳則被碎玻璃割得到處是傷。

「噢，不，Anna！」  
Agnar暗自一驚，他從沒想過要傷害女兒，剛才為止的暴怒一下子消散無形，此刻只是焦慮地上前想要扶起Anna。

「不要碰我！！」  
Anna推開Agnar，腳步顛簸地站起身，低頭看看自己滿是傷痕的手，還有像下雨一般從顎邊滴落到掌心的血。

「天啊，Anna小姐！」聽見聲響趕過來查看的Gerda，看見Anna可怕的模樣不禁驚叫一聲，急著過去攙扶搖搖欲墜的Anna。

鮮豔的紅滲入Anna眼中，更加彰顯出那對藍綠色瞳孔中，幾乎要噴出火的激怒。

「你不願意救她，我救！你要隔絕她，我就去解放她！如果你還是決定捨棄她，我會帶著她一起走！然後總有一天你會後悔，自己選擇當一個懦弱的膽小鬼！」

*

從那個夜晚開始，Elsa便將自己反鎖在房內，趁著Anna不在時，才短暫開門讓Gerda送入食水，其餘時間一概不肯說話，連Anna都不願回應，就像從世界上消失了一樣。  
  
「Elsa，開門好嗎？」  
  
Anna決心要將Elsa帶離這個看似安全，卻沒有希望的牢籠。  
每回經過Elsa的房門外，Anna就會試著敲敲她的房門，對著門上的鑰匙孔說話，希望能讓Elsa知道，還有自己在關心她。  
  
「Elsa，拜託。我知道你在裡面，我就在這裡陪你啊。」  
  
但是她仍舊不知道是什麼在煎熬著Elsa。  
如果她不知道實情，她是不可能解救得了姊姊的。  
  
「告訴我，Elsa，我能怎麼幫你？我們可以一起想辦法解決！」  
  
早晨出門前敲一次門，晚上睡覺前敲一次門，日復一日。  
  
有空時，她會坐在門邊，說一個她聽來的故事，或是讀一本她買到的新書。  
也有時她會趁著假日午後，站在後花園裡朝著Elsa房間的窗戶變魔術，不在乎裡頭的人到底有沒有在看。  
  
當她的課業逐漸繁忙，沒空時，她會寫下自己有多麼想念Elsa，從門縫底下將信紙送進去，偶爾也不忘記要附上一個小禮物。  
  
一個禮拜，一個月，兩個月，半年，一年過去了。  
每天的兩次敲門，漸漸變成一次，兩天一次，五天一次，一週一次。  
  
再過九個月，Anna就要畢業了，之後她便要進入警察學校就讀，住進學生宿舍，沒有時間能夠經常回來家中。然而她不認為在那之前，她有辦法讓Elsa打開房門。  
  
「⋯⋯然後，王國再次陽光普照，夏天又回到了人間。女王重新坐上王位，與她的公主妹妹一起攜手治理國家，從此過著幸福快樂的日子。The end。」  
  
Anna闔上書本，閉起痠澀的雙眼，倚靠在Elsa的房門上。  
其實課業早已令她體力透支，隨時都可以就這麼入睡，但她還是堅撐著精神，只為了跟Elsa說說話，單方面地。  
  
「有一個可以毫無條件支持彼此的人在身邊，真的很令人安心，不是嗎？⋯⋯就像我們一樣。」  
  
Anna展開笑容，但是覺得嘴角日趨無力，跟著她的心一起，每天往下一寸一寸地陷落。  
  
「下一個故事，你想聽哪種內容？」  
  
她側耳傾聽，儘管知道不會有答覆。  
  
「一個被關在高塔裡，頭髮長得不得了的公主的故事？」  
  
她好累。  
寂靜的空氣太過沉重，她已經快要負荷不了了。  
  
「還是一個活在海中，卻期盼自己能踩上陸地的人魚公主的故事？」  
  
她記得自己信誓旦旦地說要解救Elsa，要把她從牢籠中解放，但是她不確定自己現在還有沒有那股力量了。  
  
「⋯⋯你有在聽嗎？還是根本從沒真的聽過？」  
  
——我在聽，Anna。我一直都在聽！  
  
Elsa倚在門上，她好想大叫出聲。  
  
她好希望Anna知道，她總是在門邊等著她。  
當她發現Anna敲門的次數漸漸減少時，她有多麼地傷心。  
她想讓Anna明白，她聽得出Anna的聲音日漸衰弱，她很清楚妹妹的生氣正在隨著時間凋零，因為可悲的她學不會如何駕馭體內的巨獸，害得Anna也被她給拖累至此。  
  
「⋯⋯你真的在那裡嗎？」  
  
Anna突然感覺自己才是與世隔絕的人。  
她在門外的世界，她可以隨心所欲地去任何她想去的地方，可是她的心被鎖在這裡。  
她覺得自己好渺小，根本不像自己以為的那麼力量充沛。  
相反地，她一點信心也沒有。  
  
「你身上發生了什麼事，連我也不能知道嗎？」  
  
——我得保護你，我體內的怪物會傷害到你。若是你知道的話，你會離開我的⋯⋯。  
  
Elsa哀傷地望著窗外的大雪，那片黑夜裡的風暴，好似就是她內心的顯像。  
  
為什麼偏偏是她？  
為什麼這隻怪物要生在她體內？  
她做錯了什麼，要這樣懲罰她？  
  
「Elsa，說點什麼啊⋯⋯」Anna輕聲地吶喊，她已經沒有力氣撐下去了。「我快要放棄了⋯⋯！」  
  
——不，Anna，不要放棄我！我會努力壓制住牠的！我會學習如何控制牠！不要放棄我！  
  
嗡—！嗡—！嗡—！  
  
Elsa張大嘴巴，但可能傷害到Anna的恐懼封鎖住了她的聲音，只有眼淚在替她哭嚎。  
  
「警察學校核准了我的申請，我很快就要搬去宿舍了，至少在那之前讓我見你一面，我很想念你⋯⋯」  
  
——不，Anna，不要丟下我！不要讓我一個人面對這個地獄！我需要你的聲音，我需要你的存在，我需要你⋯⋯！  
  
但是，她依舊不能打開這道既脆弱又堅固的鎖。  
  
「⋯⋯是因為那個吻嗎？」  
Anna突然發話。  
「其實你根本沒有生什麼病，只是想避開我，才跟父親一起捏造這個理由？」  
  
——⋯⋯什麼？  
  
「或許生了病的是我？我是不是嚇到你了？我不是故意要吻你的，但我就是無法克制自己！我知道這是不正常的！如果⋯⋯」  
Anna的聲音在顫抖著。  
「如果我不再抱持著⋯⋯如果我恢復正常，你就能夠自由了的話，我就不會再打擾你了。只要你叫我走開，我隨時都可以走！我也不奢望我們能再像過去一樣，但是至少⋯⋯一眼就好了！我想見你，Elsa！」  
  
——我也好想見你，Anna！留下來！  
  
嗡——！嗡——！  
  
Elsa一手緊握著門把，她好想好想立刻把門打開。  
然而劇痛正在提醒她，一旦門鎖解開了，她皮膚底下的巨獸將會永遠地嚇跑Anna；可是若她繼續保持沈默，Anna也會以為自己討厭她，就這麼放下一切轉身離開。  
  
無論如何選擇，她終將失去Anna。  
  
嗡—————！  
  
「⋯⋯但如果你不想看到我，我不會再來煩你了。」  
  
終於，門外沒了聲息。  
  
Elsa坐直身子，視線焦急地望穿了阻絕她與世界的門板，不斷搜尋著她一直以來所仰賴的聲音。  
  
沈靜。  
  
——Anna？你還在那裡嗎？  
  
她以前喜歡安靜。  
可是現在她開始害怕起來了。  
  
——⋯⋯Anna？出聲啊！  
  
還是沈靜。  
  
「⋯⋯Anna？」  
  
Elsa無意識地開口呼喚了一聲，她這才發現許久沒用的聲帶居然如此虛軟。  
  
沒有聲音了。  
她聽不見Anna的存在。  
她感覺不到Anna的溫暖。  
她的世界從此失去了光線和音源。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯不，別走⋯⋯不要離開我⋯⋯！」  
  
Elsa胸中的刺即使還沒穿破她的皮膚，這股絕望也幾乎將她撕成兩半，使她無法抑制地哀痛啜泣。  
  
嗡————————！  
  
「⋯⋯Elsa？」  
  
Elsa急忙收住呼吸，手掌用力按在嘴邊。  
  
「Elsa，是你嗎？Elsa！」  
  
Anna以為剛才的是夢中的聲音，直到她聽見門後傳來的低泣，睡意全被瞬間振奮的精神給趕跑，伏在門上急切地想要穿破這片阻擋著她與Elsa的障礙。  
  
「Elsa，你在哭嗎？」Anna的臉頰也早已被淚水打濕，自責地問：「是我害的嗎？」  
  
嗡—————————————！  
  
「呃啊！」  
尖刺同時刺穿Elsa的胸口和後背，她感覺身體快要被四分五裂了，每一寸皮膚都在彼此拉扯，至今為止最劇烈的疼痛，令她無法再收住悲鳴。

「Elsa！你怎麼了！？難道你的病又發作了？求求你，開門好不好？讓我看看你！」  
Anna不斷轉動著門把，Elsa立刻將門反鎖，一邊咳出鮮血，一邊艱澀地說道：「不⋯⋯你不能進來！咳咳⋯⋯我沒事⋯！」即使手臂、肩膀也刺出沾滿血液的尖椎，她仍在苦苦哀求著：「不要⋯⋯不要進來！我會沒事的！我會⋯⋯沒事的⋯⋯」  
  
Anna快要急瘋了，她掐揉著髮絲，焦慮地在門外來回走動，不知該怎麼辦才好。  
  
這種反應怎麼可能沒事！  
到底是什麼事情讓Elsa這麼害怕被她知道，寧可獨自痛苦也不願求救？  
她要進去！  
她無法再忍受了。  
她現在就要進去！  
  
「Elsa，你等我，我現在就過去找你！」  
  
Anna只留下那句話，隨著一陣腳步聲遠離，門外便沒有了動靜。  
  
「Anna！不可以！不要進來！讓我⋯⋯讓我一個人就好！」  
  
Elsa知道Anna是說得出就做得到的人，她害怕那扇薄門也擋不住衝動的Anna，擔憂地向後退開，目光惶恐地盯著那個不再轉動的門把，心裡盤算著該如何阻止Anna進入房內。  
  
「Elsa！」  
然而這時，驚愕地呼喚卻從她背後傳來。  
  
Elsa倒抽一口氣息，猛然回頭一看，Anna竟然站在她的陽台門外！  
原來Anna是回到自己房內，爬上彼此相鄰的露台直接跳了過來，而那扇通往屋內的窗門並未上鎖。  
  
「不！Anna，不要過來！不⋯⋯不要看我⋯⋯！」

Elsa連忙用雙手推動自己，躲進房內一角，渾身瑟縮在一塊，雙手遮掩著自己的身體，銳刺蔓延到她的腿上，使她不斷因為痛楚而抽蓄，不斷因為害怕而顫抖。  
  
Anna簡直不敢相信自己看見了什麼。  
  
刺眼，是她的第一個直覺。  
  
金色，金色，金色。  
反映著月光的，是滿坑滿谷的金色粉末。  
她像是踩在一片金色沙灘之中，這些不明的金粉堆積在Elsa房內，淹沒了每個角落。  
  
Anna每動一下，腳邊便傳來細瑣的金屬敲擊聲響。  
她好奇地彎下腰撈起一把金粉來觀察，接著才發現這些東西不是普通的粉末，反而都是擁有些微重量，被塑造成雪結晶形狀的黃金！  
  
蜷縮在角落的Elsa，衣服早已殘破不堪，金色的尖錐從那些破孔中突刺出來，鮮血染紅了她周身的黃金雪花，在她的碰觸之下，牆面也跟著攀上金光。  
  
Anna瞬間以為自己身處於人間不可能存在的秘境，一個常人所不能想像的黃金殿堂！  
  
「Els...」  
「不要過來！」  
  
Anna甫一出聲，Elsa便立刻抬起手制止她，一陣金光從她赤裸的掌心飛散開來，同時她身邊的地面，忽然憑空變出一排銳利的黃金針牆！  
  
「⋯⋯不要⋯不要過來，拜託⋯⋯！⋯⋯我不想傷害你！」  
  
這就是Elsa的秘密。  
  
現在Anna懂了。  
她終於明白為什麼Elsa要避開自己了。  
  
Elsa擁有特殊的力量。  
她觸摸到的東西都會變成黃金。  
但是一旦她的情緒劇烈起伏，這個力量也會反過來傷害她自己。  
  
而她居然什麼都不曉得，放任Elsa獨自面對這個美麗動人，卻又危險萬分的力量。  
  
這是Anna見過最唯美，又最悲傷的畫面。  
她的眼淚在視線觸及那個遍體鱗傷的身軀時滾滾而下。  
  
「⋯⋯我這麼不值得信任嗎？」  
  
Elsa睜開緊閉的雙眼，從指縫間窺看出去，見到Anna佇立在窗邊。  
她可以從空氣中，滿地的黃金雪花中，感受到Anna渾身散發出的神傷與痛心。  
  
「你為什麼從來不告訴我這件事？」  
  
Anna的淚水一滴一滴落在金色雪花之中，黃金雪片的震動直接傳入了Elsa心裡。  
如果全身的劇痛令她想大叫，那麼這陣漣漪則幾乎使她窒息。  
  
她能怎麼辦？  
告訴Anna也好，隱瞞Anna也罷，終究都在傷害著她。  
她還能怎麼辦？  
  
「我不要你知道我的真面目⋯⋯。你會⋯⋯你會和父親一樣⋯⋯，最後你也會⋯⋯害怕得離我而去⋯⋯。」  
  
Anna看著那個無助又殘弱的泣訴身影，她不在乎她們是血濃於水的姐妹，那些道德倫理可以去死！  
她只知道，她要去牽起那雙被父親遺棄的手，她要去擁抱那個躲在角落顫抖的肩膀，她要去治癒那個傷痕累累故作堅強的柔弱身軀，她要去撫慰那個陷落在恐懼與傷痛中的破碎心靈。  
  
「我怎麼可能因為這樣就離開你。」

如果她曾經質疑過自己的情感，此刻開始她不會再有任何猶豫。  
  
然後，Anna跨了出去，一步一步走向Elsa。  
  
Elsa胸口一抽，她抬起哀愁的淚眼，對上Anna那雙堅定的目光時，她一直警惕自己，必須藏到最深處的情愫，開始鼓譟翻騰。  
  
「不！Anna，停下來！不要靠近我！」  
  
——我不要再孤單一個人了！  
  
「我很危險！這個⋯⋯這個怪物牠會⋯⋯牠會殺死你的⋯⋯！」  
  
——趕走這隻怪物！把我帶出這個囚牢！  
  
「不要⋯⋯不要看我⋯⋯這麼醜陋的模樣⋯⋯！」  
  
——不要放棄我！我只剩下你了！不要連你也丟下我！我會死的！  
  
「不要過來⋯⋯拜託⋯⋯！」  
  
即便已經沒有退路了，Elsa仍舊惶恐地不斷踢著腿往牆角躲去。  
  
她會害死Anna的。  
怎麼辦？  
Anna會死在這隻怪物的手上。  
她不願見到Anna殘破的屍體出現在自己面前。  
  
Elsa絕望地瞥了Anna一眼，就在這時，她睜大了雙瞳，哭泣與哀求煞然止歇。她只是微敞著唇，目瞪口呆地看著眼前不可置信的景象。  
  
Anna踏過黃金鋪成的地面，她每踩下一步，那些她走過的地方便開始發出光芒，然後那些金粉慢慢地飛舞起來，圍繞在Anna的身邊，像一道迴旋的風捲，接著光點越來越細小，最終消失無形。  
  
「怎麼⋯⋯可能⋯⋯？」  
Elsa喃喃說著。  
  
Anna越走越近，被染成金色的房間，逐漸回到原來應有的色彩，接著她停在那道包圍住Elsa的針牆前方，盯著唯一阻擋著她們的界線。  
  
望著高高站立在前方的Anna，Elsa像是看見了至高的救世主，帶著神聖的光芒，降臨到她幽暗的世界。  
  
Anna伸出手觸碰那片針牆，最後一道防線寸寸瓦解，彷彿一切是那麼地簡單，那麼地理所當然。  
  
「你是怎麼⋯⋯怎麼辦到的？」  
  
然而感覺到Anna抓住自己裸露的手掌時，Elsa的恐懼又在一瞬間侵襲而來。  
她急忙甩動手臂，想要拔開緊扣著自己手腕的掌心，卻只是讓雙手都被Anna所束縛。  
  
「不行！不要碰我！你會死的！你會、啊啊！」  
  
另一支金錐從她心口鑽了出來，尖端就抵在Anna胸前，劃破了她鎖骨底下的皮膚，令Elsa陷入空前的驚慌。  
  
「放開我！快走開，Anna！你會死的⋯⋯！」  
  
Elsa已經哭喊到快要沒了聲音，更失去掙扎的力氣，只是沙啞地不斷苦求。  
  
「你不會傷害我的。我知道你不會。」  
  
Anna鬆開Elsa頹軟的手臂，輕輕碰觸從她胸前刺出的尖錐，然後又是一縷金光閃耀，但根刺居然就這麼消失了。  
  
「為什麼⋯⋯？」  
  
Elsa啞著口，愣愕的視線繼續追著Anna的手掌。  
  
Anna撫過她的肩膀，接著是手臂，金錐一根一根消退，傷口慢慢地收合，漸漸地連疤痕都像是未曾出現過一樣。  
「讓我拯救你，Elsa。」  
Anna的指節溫柔地刷過她的臉頰，沾上她的血液，竟也一點一點地飄散在空中。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯！」  
  
「向我求救，Elsa！」  
她抹去Elsa唇邊的血絲，深深望進那對藍色眼睛的靈魂之中。  
「不要再一個人獨自痛苦。說出來！」  
  
——救我！Anna。救我！  
  
「讓我聽見你！然後我保證，我一定會救你出去！」  
  
Elsa緊捏著Anna的衣襟，她感覺自己正站在懸崖邊，腳下是無盡的黑色海洋。她不能前進，背後也沒有退路。  
  
「⋯救⋯⋯」  
  
她試圖伸出一隻腳。  
  
「救⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯！」  
  
然後她閉起眼睛，丟開平衡，張開雙手跳向那片天空。  
  
「⋯⋯救我⋯！」  
  
墜落，墜落。  
  
「救我，Anna！求求你⋯⋯救我！」  
  
Anna勾起她的顎，吻住那雙求救的唇瓣。  
  
Elsa摔進那片兇險的海洋，在洶湧的浪中拍打著雙手，撥開企圖吞噬她的波濤。  
  
「不⋯⋯不可以，Anna⋯！我們⋯⋯不可以！」  
Elsa從吻中躲開，強迫自己說出違背真心的話。  
「我們是姐妹！我們不可以這樣⋯！我不能⋯⋯我不能害你跟著我一起下地獄⋯！」  
  
「我不怕。」Anna提起Elsa的視線，她要讓她看見自己有多麼認真。「Elsa，我⋯⋯」  
Elsa搖著頭，掙扎著說：「不⋯！不要說出來，Anna！」  
  
——說出來！說出來，Anna！讓我知道你和我感受到的一模一樣！  
  
但是她的視線無法離開Anna的。  
她從未見過那雙眼睛這麼這麼地深情而迷離，像個黑洞牢牢地吸引著她。  
  
「我愛你。」  
  
那個瞬間浪花急速倒退，捲起另一波不見天日的高大海嘯，排山倒海地鋪蓋而來。  
  
「我深深地愛著你。」  
Anna真摯地說著。  
「就算是地獄，我也會陪著你一起去。」  
  
然後Elsa在那片沙灘上找到了一段能解救她性命的浮木。  
滾燙的眼淚滴落時，她不再遲疑，拔腿奔向逃生的唯一出路。  
  
Let it go.  
  
Elsa跨出那道無形的牆，緊緊擁住Anna，將吻用力摔向她的。  
她們之間不必再有阻隔，她們不容許一絲縫隙存在，密實地貼合四片唇瓣，熱切地揉攪著火燙的呼吸。  
  
即使已經沒有任何空間，她們還是覺得不夠靠近彼此。  
不夠，還不夠。深入，更深入。  
要使她們的心臟觸碰在一起，要讓她們的靈魂也合而為一。  
  
Anna的掌心劃過Elsa的背脊，尖刺化為粉塵，可怕的傷口逐漸撫平。  
接著她指尖勾勒著Elsa的小腿，膝蓋的溝壑，描繪著雪白的大腿，往上再往上。  
  
Anna只覺得體熱全部集中在腦袋，她開始有點暈眩。  
眼前的Elsa散發著前所未有的氛圍，到處殘破的衣物，露出底下若隱若現的肌膚。那平時白得像雪的軀體，此時像顆香氣四溢的蘋果，泛著可口的誘人紅光，使她忍不住咽下唾液。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯！」  
Elsa甘美的氣息吐在她耳邊。  
「救我⋯⋯」  
  
突然視界一轉，當Elsa感覺自己倒在床上時，以往那片白得嚇人的天花板，今晚換成了一雙濃烈的藍綠色隕星。

「我要你，Elsa⋯⋯。」  
  
她從不知道那個充滿活力的聲線，竟然可以變得如此魔魅而迷人。  
  
她以為自己會永遠像個不安定的野獸，被囚困在這間寂寥的牢籠中，度過孤獨的一生直至死亡，可是居然還有人想要這樣的她。  
  
這個人不是旁人，是她深愛的妹妹。  
  
Elsa的淚珠滑落在枕邊，它短暫形成了一顆金色雪花，然後悄悄地消失殆盡。  
  
「那就拿去吧⋯⋯。」  
  
如果是Anna，她願意給予自己的一切，自己的靈魂，自己的生命。  
  
「我的全部都屬於你。」


	7. CH6. Day III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章雖沒有直接描寫，但有輕微碰觸到開車過程，閱讀時請注意背後喔～

## VI. Day Three

再過五分鐘就是午夜零點。  
Anna看了看手錶，接著她走向Arendelle大宅，敲響那道沈重的門。  
  
五分鐘。  
只要走進去收拾她的行李，時間一到，她的契約就正式結束，然後她再也不會回來這個地方。  
  
「Anna！」出來應門的Gerda見到她，焦急地說道：「噢，謝天謝地！你終於回來了！」  
Anna只是輕輕點頭，裝作一點也不在意地問：「有發生什麼事嗎？我想Kristoff在的話，應該不會有事才對。」  
  
噢，對！  
她還得寫封信給Kai局長，要求轉調到更遠的地方去工作。  
她無法跟那個背著自己，搶走姊姊的混蛋繼續共事。  
  
Gerda察覺到Anna的態度不對，試著解釋道：「Anna小姐，那件事是天大的誤會！Elsa小姐她⋯⋯」  
「不關我的事。」  
Anna撇下一句話，走向她昨天攤在桌上的資料，隨手挑出幾個有用的資訊，然後往二樓走去。  
Gerda不肯放棄，繼續說道：「我們根本不認識那位先生！Elsa小姐要我立刻把他趕走。整整一天半，這個家裡沒有半個能夠保護Elsa小姐的人在。而她又把自己關進房裡，我相信她的舊病又發作了，你得做點什麼⋯⋯」  
「那不是病。」Anna低沈地說：「而現在的我救不了她，找她愛的人來吧。」  
她看也不看鄰房的門一眼，直直走進自己的房間，將衣物隨手塞進行李袋，把檔案與資料胡亂收入公事包。  
  
「你昨晚到剛才都在哪裡？」  
  
Anna動作一頓，她的眼角瞥見Elsa就站在門邊，但她克制自己不回頭去瞧她，繼續低頭收拾東西。  
  
嗡——。  
  
Elsa咬著牙壓抑住內在的力量，即便她知道答案，她還是想要從Anna口中聽見實話。  
  
「⋯⋯你在那個叫Esmeralda的女孩家裡嗎？」

Anna緊閉起眼，胸中交雜著傷心、失落與不甘，她用袖口遮擋住雙手凍傷的痕跡，說道：「不關你的事。」  
  
Elsa的胸口又開始隱隱作痛。  
她只是希望再看Anna一眼，再多聽幾句她的聲音，可是現在Anna卻不願面對她。  
  
噢，她一直在讓Anna吞忍這麼難受的冷處理，哪有資格要求她正眼看著自己？  
這三天，不，那一天半裡，她有給過Anna幾個好臉色嗎？  
她甚至根本沒有好好地、仔細地瞧過Anna。  
但她不是故意的！這是有原因的！  
  
「你和她是什麼關係？」  
她不想知道，但還是忍不住問了。  
  
Anna將桌面上的東西掃進公事包裡，呼吸開始有些急促，保持冷靜一向不是她在行的事情，尤其是在這個女人的面前。  
  
「我說，不管你的事！」  
  
怎麼還沒十二點？  
她瞄了手錶一眼，還有一分鐘。  
  
Anna不耐地說：「我不曉得你還會對一個陌生人這麼關心。但你不該探問他人隱私，而且應該乖乖待在你的房裡！」  
  
「你們親吻過嗎？」  
  
Anna重重地呼出氣息，語調不再能夠保持平穩，她粗魯地扯著公事包的拉鍊，有些氣惱地說：「是的，我們接吻了！」  
  
嗡——！  
  
Elsa雙手緊揪在胸口，痛楚慢慢加劇。  
  
她難以不去想像Anna和別人親吻的樣子。  
嫉妒在鑽著她的肝腸，扭轉她的心肺。  
她努力告訴自己，繼續呼吸，繼續存活，然後開口。  
  
「⋯⋯你們上床了嗎？」  
  
Anna把剩下的幾件物品摔在桌上，她憤怒地捏著十根指頭，眼角狠狠瞪著此時走得特別慢的指針。  
  
「如果你一定得知道，是的！我們做了！」Anna眨去眼眶裡的淚光，粗著嗓子說道：「一次又一次地！如果不是我得回來拿東西，我根本不想離開她的床！這樣你滿意了嗎？」  
  
嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡—————！  
  
指針終於走到午夜準點，起居室裡的大鐘開始敲著響亮的鈴聲。  
  
Anna的指甲幾乎要摳進掌心的皮肉之中，她狠下心不去看姊姊，提起行李箱和公事包掠過Elsa身邊，說道：「三天期限到了。你很安全，我的任務也結束了，這就告辭，Arendelle小姐。希望我們永遠都別再見面！」  
  
「不⋯⋯」  
  
屋內的燈光忽然閃了一下，Anna的警探本能查知到空氣中有什麼異動。  
接著她感覺地面略在震動，一陣冷風突然在屋內形成，她正要走出房外，但一股無形的力量卻猛然將房門緊閉，銅鏽的門栓甚至自行轉動起來，將房門牢牢鎖住。  
  
嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡！！！！！  
  
「不—————————！」  
  
Elsa崩潰地放聲大叫，金色雪花從她身邊吹開，金光從她的腳下迅速蔓延，覆蓋整個房間！  
  
Anna訝異地看著四周，她從沒見過Elsa的力量如此失控。  
就在她愣眼的同時，一股強勁的力道撞向她背脊，然後一雙手牢牢地抱在她腰間，越收越緊。  
  
「Anna！不要走，拜託！不要⋯不要去找別人⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna聽見Elsa祈求，她為了馬上就感到內疚的自己而不甘心。  
同時，她卻也好困惑。  
  
「放開我，Elsa。」  
「不！我不要！」  
Anna嘗試撥開Elsa的手，但Elsa死命地攀附著Anna的肩膀，焦急地說：「Anna，你得聽我解釋！」  
「放開我！」  
  
Anna掙脫了Elsa的擁抱，其實她同樣備受煎熬，三天以來累積的情緒，全在此時爆發出來。  
  
「你可以去找別人，為什麼我不行！」  
她流下憤怒與不滿，充斥傷痛的淚水。  
「對你來說我算什麼？我只是你用來療傷的紗布嗎？只有在你發作的時候，我才派得上用場嗎？然後等你復原了，你又可以去找你的未婚夫！？」  
「我沒有跟任何人訂婚，我根本就不認識那個男人！」  
「胡扯！」Anna哭嚎著：「你如果不認識他，他怎麼會知道你有一個腦袋有問題，病態地愛著你的瘋子妹妹！」  
「我不知道！」Elsa大聲地蓋過Anna，她捉著Anna的衣袖，哭著解釋道：「我永遠不會那麼看待你！我真的不曉得他怎麼會知道！一定是父親指使他那麼說的！」  
她甩開Elsa，搖頭說道：「父親何必特地指使一個局外人來做這件事？」  
「因為父親就是要我們永遠分開！」  
  
Elsa哀嚎一聲，肩膀又長出了尖刺，鮮血濺在她的臉上，但是比起傷口，與Anna之間的距離更加令她心痛。  
  
「為什麼你寧可聽信外人的話，卻不願相信我？」  
「我想要相信你！我也相信過你！」  
  
直到現在，看見Elsa這個模樣，依舊令Anna感覺心如刀割。  
可是她強忍著上前關心Elsa的衝動，她不要老是當那個幫忙止血的人，卻忽略自己早已千瘡百孔的心。  
  
「過去九年，我沒有一天不想回來找你！我始終期盼有一天能實現諾言，把你從這裡帶走！我一直等待，好不容易等到了這個機會！我恨透那個男人了，可是我還是答應他回來這裡，就只是為了要見你一面！結果我等來了什麼？對你來說，我不也是個外人嗎！你給過我理由讓我相信你嗎？我有對你做過什麼嗎？你甚至根本沒有直視過我一眼！」  
「那是因為我必須演得好像我一點也不在乎你！父親拿你的生命來要脅我，我不能違抗他！」  
  
一根、兩根、三根，金錐接連刺穿Elsa的背脊。  
她捏緊雙臂，一邊喘息，一邊忍著痛繼續說道：「要強迫自己對你說出那些話，我也很痛啊！但是那些話沒有一句是真心的！拜託你相信我，Anna！」  
「那你告訴我，他為什麼要威脅你？」  
  
Elsa張開嘴，可是她回答不出來。  
  
Anna側眼觀察著Elsa，又是等不到答案的問題，她嘆出失望的氣息，乏力地說：「如果你根本不信任我，要我怎麼去信任你，Elsa？我受夠沈默了，讓我出去⋯⋯。」  
「不！我⋯⋯」  
  
膝蓋爆出的刺，令Elsa跪倒下去，她的眼淚越掉，身邊的雪花就越堆越厚。  
  
都是這個被詛咒的力量！  
為什麼她不能像普通人一樣？  
她從來沒有要求過這個力量啊！  
為什麼這個怪物就是不肯放過她？  
  
「我不是不想說，我⋯⋯我根本不知道！他只是⋯⋯嗚呃！」  
  
Elsa的掌心與手背也冒出小刺，連替自己擦眼淚都辦不到，只是垂著頭一味地哭著。  
她幾乎想要用生著尖錐的雙手，捏住自己的喉嚨。  
死亡，或許不會比知道Anna和別人在一起更令她心碎絕望。  
  
「他只是告訴我，他要出門三天，會找你回來看守大宅的安全。可是條件是，我不能接近你，否則他會殺了你⋯⋯！我不知道他為什麼出門，不知道他為什麼⋯⋯！」  
Elsa吞入了幾個字眼，她下意識地觸碰著側腹，但是尖刺卻弄疼了自己。  
「我也真的不認識那個男人⋯⋯！我不知道他從哪裡聽來我們的事。我發誓，我絕對沒有告訴任何人，我根本踏不出這個家啊！求求你相信我，我說的都是真的！」  
  
Anna憂傷地看著腳邊，那些金色雪花並未接近她，像是害怕也將她變成金色的粉塵，停在她身邊數吋之外。  
  
喀喳！  
  
門鎖開了，房門敞開一道細縫。  
Anna回頭瞥了一眼，只聽見Elsa幾近無聲地說道：「⋯⋯對不起，我一直傷害你，Anna⋯⋯。如果⋯⋯如果和那個女孩在一起會讓你快樂的話⋯⋯」  
她緊咬著唇，背上又爆出幾團血霧。  
「⋯你就去找她吧。謝謝你曾經為我做的一切⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa聽見腳步聲移向門邊，房門闔上的那一刻，她的胸口爆出最後一根刺。  
  
她相信自己的心臟破了一個永遠無法癒合的大洞。

Elsa倒在地面，她終於失去了Anna，她的生存意義。  
  
看著掌心的刺，她很想怨恨這個不受她控制的力量，可是又無法真的如此狠心。  
Anna曾經稱讚過它的美，令她短暫因為這個力量而開心過。  
但是，也因為這個力量使她痛苦。  
  
不過現在都無所謂了。  
至少，Anna終於擺脫她了。  
只要Anna能過得開心，那就是她唯一的心願。  
  
她慢慢拉回無力的手臂，將尖錐對準喉嚨，然後閉起眼睛，吸起一口氣，準備好面對死亡，將銳利的尖端用力往頸部刺去。  
  
啪！  
  
Elsa沒有感覺到疼痛，但是手腕卻傳來緊縛感，和一股太陽般溫暖的熱度。  
  
她睜開眼睛，一縷金光從視界中飄過。  
掌心的刺緩緩消退，一隻佈著紅色凍瘡的手，正緊扣著她的手腕，爬滿手臂的刺，也逐漸化為光芒飄去半空。  
  
Elsa拉高視線，看見一雙跪在她前方的膝蓋。  
接著，一滴、兩滴水液輕敲在臉上，她無力地揚起頭，發現那雙滿溢著悲傷的藍綠色眼睛，正牢牢凝望著自己，淚水不斷滑過那張生著雀斑的臉頰。

「⋯⋯和你以外的人在一起，我才不會快樂。」  
Anna的眼中充滿了情感，毫無隱藏地。  
  
Elsa發現自己是多麼想念那對寶石般的眼睛，溫和地注視而來的模樣。  
就像Anna所說的，她的愛情從來沒有變過。  
而過去的三天，自己居然對著這樣的她，說出針鋒相對的言語。  
即便那不是她的本意，她的歉疚感仍然淹沒了自己。  
  
「對不起，Anna⋯⋯對不起！」  
  
Anna托起無力的Elsa，不在乎她身上那些利刺會不會割傷自己，牢牢地將這個她無法停止眷戀的身影擁入懷中。

Elsa攀附在Anna身上，累積了整整九年的孤獨和委屈，一股腦地宣洩出來。  
她聲嘶力竭地哭著，說道：「我不是⋯我不是故意要逼走你的！你要相信我，我從來沒有背叛過你！你是我的全部！我不會⋯⋯我不會過問你和別人都發生了什麼，我不介意！只要⋯⋯只要你還願意陪在我身邊⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna看著金色的粉塵從Elsa身上飄散，這個世界再也沒有什麼比這更加美麗，卻悲切的事物。  
  
她還記得當她發現Elsa的秘密，在她們終於跨越禁忌之線的那個夜晚。  
擁抱著疲憊睡去的Elsa，她曾在心裡發誓，自己不會讓任何人搶走這個溫暖她，治癒她，寵愛她的位置。  
  
Anna擁緊只屬於她的墮落天使，說道：「對不起，我說了謊，我和她沒有發生關係。我忘不了你，所以我離開了。」  
Elsa捏著Anna的風衣，一邊啜泣一邊問道：「那你去了哪裡？」  
「⋯⋯我就在你的窗下。」  
Elsa一愣，抬起頭望向Anna，說道：「可是外面下著大雪！」  
  
當她終於有機會好好看一看Anna時，她才發現那張臉上佈著被冷風刮傷的紅。而解救她的那雙手，已經乾裂脫皮。  
  
Elsa抬起那對手掌，輕撫著每一處傷疤，心疼地問：「既然回來了，為什麼不進屋，還把自己凍成這樣！」  
Anna苦澀地說：「我不想看到你和別人在一起，比和我在一起更加開心的樣子。可是我又擔心會有像前晚的危險發生，那樣的話我一輩子也不會原諒自己⋯⋯！」  
輕柔地握住那些泛紫的指節，Elsa哽咽地說：「噢，Anna⋯⋯你好得不像是真的。我⋯⋯我根本配不上你⋯⋯！」  
「那是我才該說的話。你在流血，卻把我推向別人，只為了讓我不受生命威脅，能夠過得快樂。」  
  
Anna捧起Elsa的臉龐，將她頰邊沾上的血也逐一化去，不讓一絲污垢沾染她絕倫的美貌。  
她將額頭貼上Elsa的，看見那兩片藍色的海洋，倒映著自己的藍綠色眼瞳。  
「為了我，你卻選擇承受這種煉獄般的折磨。我根本不值得你這樣付出⋯⋯！」  
「你是我的一切，Anna⋯⋯我愛你。」  
  
Elsa無聲地唸著，閉起眼倚靠在這個比任何固若金湯的牆垣，都要令她安心的懷抱中。  
  
Anna視線走過Elsa破碎的衣裳，如果她沒有選擇留下來，沒有治癒Elsa，姊姊就會這樣把血流乾，然後一個人孤獨地死去。  
光是想像就令她胸口狠狠地糾結起來。  
Elsa一個人關在這間屋子裡三十二年，Anna受夠再見到她一個人這樣蜷縮起來，度過每一天每一夜。  
  
「對不起，我回來得太晚了⋯⋯！」  
Anna抱緊Elsa，想用力道告訴她，自己是多麼地後悔與懊惱，又有多想趕走，總是纏繞在她周身的寂寞和孤獨。  
「我要帶你遠離這個地方，Elsa。這次一定會！所以我需要你告訴我真相。」她低頭望著Elsa，說道：「那個男人⋯⋯父親他對你做了什麼？」  
  
Elsa淚濕的視線飄去地面，遲疑與不安繚繞在蔚藍的雙目中，恐懼仍然在影響著她。  
  
Anna說道：「我需要正當的理由把你帶離這個地方。你不必擔心我的安全，我是警察，我可以保護自己。但是只有知道真相，我才能保護你。」  
  
Elsa的嘴巴一下開一下闔，嘗試了好幾次，無止盡的擔憂，以及Anna受到威脅的性命，依舊削弱了她開口的勇氣。  
  
瞧她這個模樣，Anna心裡半是憐惜半是埋怨。  
她一方面心疼留存著陰影的Elsa，一方面則痛恨著害她變成這樣的Agnar。  
  
無奈地嘆了口氣，Anna稍微推起Elsa的肩膀，扯開她已經佈滿孔洞的襯衣。  
Elsa瞬間紅了臉頰，窘迫地抓住Anna的手，有些慌張地說：「Anna！你、你這是做什麼⋯⋯！？」  
Anna扣住Elsa的手腕，然後迅速揭起她的襯衣，指著她裸露的背脊，有些強硬地問道：「這些是什麼？」  
  
Elsa的背後佈著一道道疤痕。  
它們有的又細又長，有的彎曲，有的呈現淡粉色，已經快要看不見了，更多的卻是暗紅色的傷跡，還有些仍透著些微血光。  
  
「你的魔法才不會留下這種傷痕。這些有新有舊，表示這件事已經持續了好一陣子，而且直到最近仍在發生。」  
  
Elsa咬著唇，還在猶豫到底該不該告訴Anna。  
Anna拉住她的手，嘗試用另一種方法說服Elsa。  
  
「我不認為這次離開之後，我還有機會再回來。要想帶你離開，只能趁這一次了。而我不會再放任他傷害你！拜託你，Elsa，告訴我！這是他打的嗎？」  
  
Elsa閉起眼嘆了口氣。  
  
她想要跟Anna在一起！  
她想要逃離這個家，擺脫閉鎖在這個牢籠中無趣的人生！  
她想要與Anna一同去見識門外的世界！  
  
於是，她終於輕輕點了頭。  
  
Anna並未因為得到答案而滿意，相反地，她的憂慮果然成真了。  
  
「一年前開始的？他為什麼要這麼做？」  
  
就連現在回想起來，每個拐杖劃破空氣的呼嘯聲，還是讓Elsa膽戰心驚。  
  
呼！呼！呼！  
  
伴隨著那個聲響而來的，是不知道會落在哪裡的鞭笞，以及皮肉繃開的劇痛。  
她不自覺地跟著回憶中的聲響而抽顫，身體立刻本能反應地緊縮起來。  
  
嗡——！  
  
「Elsa，那都過去了。」  
  
Elsa蜷曲起身體，抱著頭躲進膝蓋與手臂之間。當體內的力量又在開始蠢動時，她的耳邊響起溫柔的聲音，蓋過皮膚底下那隻野獸的低吼。  
  
「我就在這裡。我不會讓任何事物傷害你！」  
  
Anna抓牢陷在回憶之中的Elsa，指節輕撫著她赤裸的肩膀，舒緩著她翻攪的情緒。  
Elsa將自己藏進Anna懷中，讓這個最安全的避風港，築起守護她的堡壘，然後藉由Anna的氣息，慢慢平穩住呼吸。  
  
「⋯⋯他想要黃金。」  
  
Elsa將全身的力氣放空，倚在Anna胸前，低啞地說著。  
  
「他要我把東西變成黃金。我不知道他要做什麼，所以我拒絕了。接著他嘗試說服我，說這是為了我好，否則總有一天我會後悔。然後他威脅我，如果我不照做，他會傷害你。我和他吵了起來，他一時情緒失控就打了我一掌。我想他一開始不是故意的，但是他發現我的眼淚能變成黃金，所以⋯⋯他開始用拐杖打我。」  
  
Anna聽了心臟一沉。  
雖然她猜到了理由，但是那個她想要努力超越的目標，居然會因為如此膚淺的東西而墮落，還因此出手傷害Elsa。  
  
——我的Elsa⋯⋯！  
  
Anna憐惜地擁著連心靈也受到創傷的斑駁軀體，說道：「你怎麼不打電話報警呢？你應該知道我在哪裡工作啊！為什麼不向我求救？」  
  
Elsa靜靜流著眼淚，淚珠在她的顎邊化成黃金雪花，墜到Anna身上時，很快地便散去空氣之中。  
  
「要是我讓你知道，他會殺了你的。他做得出來，我知道！他變得敏感又易怒，總是懷疑有人要對他不利，每天神經兮兮的⋯⋯。」  
「是什麼事情讓他變成這樣？難道⋯⋯真的是因為我們？」  
Elsa搖搖頭，說道：「他確實對我們的事而震怒，但那不是原因。我想⋯⋯是某次家中被竊賊入侵之後，他才開始轉變的。」  
「⋯⋯竊賊？」  
  
Anna很快地連結到那篇報導。  
那個無名竊賊死亡的原因，或許真的跟連續殺人事件有所牽連。  
  
「那是多久以前的事？跟那個竊賊神秘死亡的案子有關嗎？」  
Elsa點了頭，疑惑地問道：「你怎麼知道？我想那不是你負責的案件？」  
  
她每天翻閱報紙，尋找和Anna有關的記事，並且剪貼在本子裡，三天兩頭就重讀一次，或許比Anna還清楚她都辦過哪些案件。  
  
Anna又問：「你知道父親被偷走什麼嗎？」  
「我不清楚，但我想是非常重要的東西。從那之後，他就性情巨變，經常關在他的書房裡，總是一個人自言自語。每天一定要確認每扇窗、每道門、每個出入口都確實上鎖，尤其是我的房間。他也不准我拉開窗簾，或是靠近窗邊，就像在害怕著什麼一樣⋯⋯。」  
  
Anna一邊聽著Elsa的話，一邊串聯起她目前所知的線索。  
答案已經呼之欲出，況且是對Agnar十分不利的結果。  
  
Elsa發現Anna陷入沈默，抬起頭來瞧了瞧妹妹，發現她此時的模樣，就與報紙上所刊登的照片，那些捕捉她辦案時瞬間的神色，如出一徹。  
  
「噢，Anna，別告訴我父親真的和命案有關⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna望向Elsa，她看見那雙眼中純粹的擔憂，不明白為什麼Elsa還能關心一個在她身上、心裡留下這麼多傷痕的人。  
  
她擰起眉頭，替Elsa感到太不值得，生氣地說：「命案我來煩惱就好了，你不需要放在心上。」  
Elsa有些怯懦地垂落視線，低聲說道：「對不起，我不是故意要過問你的工作⋯⋯。」  
「什麼？不！」Anna沒想到Elsa竟錯解了她的意思，趕忙說道：「不是的！我、我不是怪你！我只是⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna一時不知該怎麼解釋，為自己笨拙的嘴巴而感到有些沮喪。  
她搖一搖心煩意亂的腦袋，告訴自己，現在，她只應該把全副精神放在Elsa身上。  
  
這回Anna將語氣放軟，說道：「多關心你自己，Elsa。不要總是為了別人委屈自己。」  
「對我來說，你永遠不是別人。」  
  
Elsa短短的一句話，令Anna有些喘不過氣來。  
她深深吸吐一口，乾啞地說：「把襯衣脫下來，我幫你塗藥。」  
  
Anna經常衝動行事弄得自己渾身是傷，因此總是隨身攜帶簡易的醫藥包。  
她一邊準備著傷藥，聽見衣物摩擦的聲響，向Elsa瞥去一眼，卻著實地吃了一驚。  
  
剛才她只是揭起Elsa的襯衣，粗略看了一眼，現在那片毫無衣物遮掩的背部，完全暴露在她的視界裡。  
數不清的瘀青和黑疤，與仍在紅腫的傷口，遍佈在那雪白的體膚上。  
  
Anna記得那華奢的軀體，曾是多麼光滑無瑕，現在卻如此遍體鱗傷。  
  
都是為了保護自己，Elsa才會吃這麼多苦頭！  
  
Anna自認是個頗有功績與實力的警察，然而她居然得靠這樣柔弱的女子犧牲奉獻，才能保住自己的一條命。  
她算哪門子天才警探？  
連繼續掛著警徽都令她感覺羞恥！  
  
「⋯⋯這個傷藥很有用，但是稍微刺激了點。我要塗藥了，你忍耐一下。」  
  
Anna用鑷子夾著棉花吸附藥水，沿著Elsa後腰往上擦拭傷口。  
Elsa不時抽顫著身體，縮起肩膀，緊咬著遮在胸前的襯衣，痛得額角生出薄汗。  
  
隨著傷口逐一被喚起痛覺，她彷彿回到了蜷縮在那間書房的當下。  
玻璃櫃上反射著Agnar高舉的手臂，她記得每個拐杖落下的位置，眼前則是越堆越多的金色雪花。  
  
她不能請Gerda幫她上藥，就連淋浴都還要折磨她數個小時。  
她曾經真的嘗試打電話給Anna，但是那一晚她的手差點被打斷。只能放任腫脹的手臂，以緩慢的速度復原，然後每晚躲在房間角落，一邊哭泣一邊唸著Anna的名字，希望奇蹟能夠發生，只願她的救世主會如同那夜一樣，從她的窗口降臨。  
  
耳邊響起了無聲的啜泣，Elsa還以為那是腦海裡自己的聲音，但是當她感覺有水珠滴在自己背後時，才發現那是Anna。  
  
Anna從背後環抱著Elsa的肩膀，前額倚在她肩上，咬著唇不讓自己哭出聲來。  
  
「Anna？」  
  
Elsa輕輕喚了一聲，Anna只是略抬起頭，然後在那道從她背脊中央，往肩頸之間盤踞的傷疤上，貼去一個參著淚水的吻。  
  
「對不起，Elsa⋯⋯我太軟弱了！如果我夠堅強，更早一點回來的話，你也不必受苦了。都是我的錯⋯⋯！」  
Elsa牽住Anna的掌心，將它們緊握在她胸前，側頭倚向Anna，說道：「我一直都相信你會回來，而我終於等到你了⋯⋯！」  
  
沿著她肩膀的弧線，Anna一路印下疼惜又深情的吻，在Elsa的耳邊流連，唸著她的名字，無聲地低語，只有她聽得見的告白。  
她們帶著淚光的視線，在至近之處交會。拂在彼此面上的氣息，讓她們找到冬夜裡唯一的溫暖，然後雙雙闔起眼簾，當唇瓣相貼的時候，她們才發現，自己有多麼想念這個吻的美好。  
  
像是要趕走連年的寂寞，補償這短短數日間，給彼此帶來的糾結與誤解，告訴對方心裡不變的眷戀，帶著淚水鹹苦的重聚之吻，漸漸變得火燙熱切。  
她們全力靠向彼此，即使氧氣快要消耗殆盡，也依舊難分難捨。  
燈油不知何時燒盡了，使室內被漆黑籠罩。她們半點都沒有注意到，夜晚已經降臨至房內。  
  
窗外的風雪搖動樹影，如同此時她們正要掀起波瀾的胸口，心音傳入彼此耳中，打著撩亂的節奏，拍子越敲越快，她們互相謀求的回應也越走越急。  
  
Anna埋進Elsa散落的髮間，唇瓣順著她的髮線與耳際滑過，輕輕抿著她細嫩的肌膚。  
指尖則劃過她的腰線，以最緩慢的速度，描繪著肋骨的圓弧，帶著她的掌心，包覆住那豐美的丘。  
Anna粗糙的指節，令Elsa渾身爬滿疙瘩，她略從走火的情熱中回神，嗅到空氣中濃烈的煙硝味，腹中的柴似乎也飄出了些許火星。  
  
「Anna，慢著⋯。」Elsa捉住在她胸前游走的雙手，說道：「要是⋯⋯要是父親回來，他會撞見我們的！到時候、哼嗯！」  
  
Anna施加了點力道輕掐她，帶著濕氣的呼吸吹進Elsa耳中，使她全身一縮，Anna則趁此時把懷中的軀體抱得更緊密。

「不要想其他事情，想著我，想著我們就好。三天已經過了，他不能阻止我們在一起。再說，他也不是第一次看到我們。而且⋯⋯」  
Anna張口含咬著她的耳垂，那令Elsa完全失去抵抗的力氣與意志。  
「這次我記得該鎖門了⋯⋯。」  
  
一陣猛烈的風突然撞上窗面，嘈雜的鏗鏘聲響，令Elsa漏聽了她趴去床面的聲音。  
這時她想起，對了，這裡是Anna的房間。  
貼在她臉上的枕頭屬於Anna，她身下的床單屬於Anna，所有味道都來自於Anna。  
  
Anna，Anna，Anna。  
  
如同Anna所說的，她甚至不需要特別去想，腦袋裡裝的，肺裡吸進的，一切都是Anna。  
  
啪的一聲，一道影子從視界一角劃過，她認出那似乎是Anna的風衣。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯」  
  
當艷陽般的溫度從背後壓上來，當迷幻的聲音呼喚她的名字時，她想，啊啊，今晚她也將屬於Anna。  
不，從她愛上妹妹的那一刻起，她就是屬於她的，從今往後都是。  
  
Anna舔舐著那些遍佈在她背部的舊疤，像是要替她洗去那些傷痕殘留的記憶，撤換成只有她們能共享的秘密時刻。  
  
Elsa逐漸忘卻柺杖劃破空氣的聲響，玻璃門上父親的倒影消失無蹤，劇痛不知會撕裂她哪一處皮膚的恐懼不再，她要拋開現實世界的殘酷。  
  
她聽見Anna落下每個輕啄時，都會發出細小的吻聲。牆上是她們被窗外街燈投射的交疊身影，而她期待著背後那不知會落在何方的吻，時而搔癢，時而刺痛。  
  
如果這是地獄的誘惑，那麼無論幾次，她都會伸出手，讓Anna牽著自己，一起走上這條禁忌之路。  
  
  
她們太專注在彼此身上，沒能聽見大宅的門敞開。  
Agnar推開家門，風雪和冷風從門縫吹進玄關。  
  
  
Elsa的襯衣墜在地下，一陣寒氣襲上她裸露的雙腿，但是很快地，Anna的掌心從她臀邊滑向腿側，暖意立刻在她的體表蔓延。  
  
  
Agnar鎖上家門，顧不得拍落身上沾附的雪，喘著粗重的氣息，踏著慌忙的腳步往屋內前進，他手裡則扛著一口沈重的箱子。  
  
  
Elsa的雙手緊緊抓皺床單，她得咬住枕頭才不至於發出聲音，但是急湊的鼻息，仍然參雜了她抑制不住的呻吟。  
  
  
「快點！來不及了⋯⋯！」  
Agnar慘白的臉上佈滿汗水，他的黑眼圈在微光中顯得更加深沉。  
急忙趕到書房門邊，他顫抖的手從口袋中翻出鑰匙，解鎖之後，他提起箱子狼狽地差點摔在地面，甚至難以分神將房門關上。  
他踩著頹軟的步伐，撲去書房一角，推開茶几，掀起壓在下方的地毯。  
  
  
Anna抱起Elsa，將她轉過來面向自己，輕輕讓她躺回床面，就怕弄疼她背後的傷口。  
幾顆黃金雪花，點綴著Elsa披散在床面的髮絲。她頰邊的淚痕，形成一道細緻的金粉。  
那雙閃動的藍眼睛柔美又憂愁，臉頰浮著情潮的紅，粉嫩白皙的皮膚，即使在黑暗中依舊自帶光芒。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯」  
  
不論經過多久，Elsa的美仍舊能讓Anna屏息。  
在她印象中，Elsa那張保有些許稚氣的容貌，經過數年的分離之後，如今增添了過去沒有的艷麗。  
那重重地敲在Anna胸口，幾乎令她的心跳就此停擺。  
  
這副如此媚惑的神情，她不要其他任何人看見。  
這是只能印在她腦中的絕景。  
她要獨享這個女人最唯美，最令人心動的瞬間。  
她要佔有這個女人的一切！  
  
Anna將吻砸向Elsa，揉磨著她的唇，鯨吞她的氣息，侵略她的齒列，灼燒她的舌尖。  
Elsa幾乎要在Anna的吻中窒息時，Anna適時地放開了她的唇。  
正當Elsa想放空力氣歇息時，Anna卻帶回了翻倍的熱愛，急切的吻在她頸邊、胸前、腰間、小腹，沿途種下獨霸的記號。  
Elsa還在為濃烈的吻而眩暈，感受不斷在身上散開的炙熱吸啄，Anna已經扣住她的膝窩，打開她的雙腿。  
  
  
Agnar掀開地板，一個隱藏在底下的窟窿赫然現形。  
他連忙起身趕去抬起箱子，然而他的膝蓋突然沒了力氣，使他失手將箱子摔在地面。  
箱子傾倒在地，頂蓋因為撞擊而敞開，裡頭封鎖的秘密，一股腦地翻滾而出。  
「該死！」  
他跪在地面，想將散落的物品撈回箱子內，但是發現一點幫助都沒有，於是他決定轉身逃離書房。  
然而就在他靠近門邊以前，那扇門居然自己關上了！  
他撲上去捉住門把，可是不論怎麼轉動，門就像是被一股強烈的力量給堵住，無論怎麼推拉都沒有一絲縫隙。  
「不！不，可惡！」  
Agnar回頭望著房內的巨變，更是用盡渾身力氣撞向門板，但現狀依舊沒有任何改變。  
「不！我不能現在就死！還沒結束！」  
Agnar用力搥打著門板，一邊看著迫近的死神，一邊喊道：「不行！還差一點！放我出去！」  
  
  
「Anna—！！」  
Elsa高聲喊著她的名字，鋪天蓋地的愉悅，侵襲著每一寸肌膚。  
這與她們曾經有過每次都不一樣，前所未有的感受讓她難以負荷，緊緊攀附著Anna，不自知地以指甲劃破了Anna的後背。  
  
「⋯⋯我愛你，Elsa。很愛你⋯⋯！」  
Anna完全不介意那一點疼痛，一邊親吻Elsa滿佈汗水的額角，一邊暗自竊喜著，這個可能是世界上最美的女人，是她的姊姊，並選擇將自己的全部，交給作為妹妹的她，不是其他任何一個人。  
  
最高峰的漣漪慢慢化去，飄蕩在餘韻中的Elsa，鬆開牢實扣在Anna背後與腰間的四肢，在她的懷中漸漸癱軟。  
氣息仍未恢復平穩的她，敞著乾澀的嘴巴喘息，渙散的視線茫然望著前方。  
  
不知怎地，一股強烈的喪失感在心頭擴散。  
  
不，不是的。和Anna的情事令她既幸福又滿足。  
這是另一種不一樣的，好像有什麼東西從她的血液，從她的生命當中消逝。  
她並非第一次擁有這種感覺，好像她體內的那股力量突然間靜了下來，沒來由的空虛令她無所適從，她需要被填滿。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯！Anna！」  
  
她討厭這股像是無限墜落的焦慮感，她想擺脫一直將她拖進世界深處的孤寂，她必須知道自己不是一個人。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯」  
Elsa脫力的手再度勾上Anna頸後，她拉下Anna，讓她們的肌膚相貼，使她們的體熱交融，要她們合而為一。  
「我需要你，Anna！拜託⋯⋯！」  
  
餘熱還沒散去，Elsa因為不斷尖叫而更顯沙啞的聲音，又在Anna耳邊吹醒未熄的火星。  
  
來自地獄的甘美邀請，她怎麼可能捨得拒絕。  
  
Anna的藍綠色眼瞳，瞬間被慾望染得更加深沈酣醉。  
她絲毫抵抗不了姊姊誘人的求愛，指節溫柔地刷過Elsa的臉頰，將黏附在她臉上的金髮，輕輕撥去潮紅的耳後。  
  
Anna用鼻尖挑逗似地輕觸她的，魔魅的笑意，引得Elsa的心跳猛烈地敲，殷切的渴望，令她焦急地輕咬唇瓣。  
Anna探出舌尖，將那讓人垂涎欲滴的唇，從她的齒縫中解放。  
  
「如你所願，我的女神⋯⋯。」  
  
Anna並未讓Elsa失望。

＊

那個清晨，當她們依偎在雙方的懷中熟睡時，一個淒厲的慘叫，將姐妹倆從短暫的安穩中，再度拉回混亂的漩渦。  
  
「Anna小姐！Elsa小姐！」  
  
兩雙勞累的眼睛注視著彼此，家管倉皇的呼救，立刻喚醒她們昏沈的腦袋。  
  
趕緊穿起散落在床邊的衣物，Anna替Elsa披上睡袍後，疾快地飛奔下樓。  
只見Gerda頹倒在大宅主人的書房門外，腳邊落著她隨身攜帶的鑰匙串，恐懼佈滿了她的面孔。  
  
「主人⋯！主人他⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna的警探鼻子聞到濃重血腥味，查知到狀況有異，她馬上奔去敞開的書房門前。  
當視線觸及那片慘絕人寰的場面時，她還以為自己正在看著檔案夾裡的照片，只是這回它不再只有黑白，卻更加鮮豔駭人。  
就跟在她身後的Elsa，發出驚恐的悲鳴，Anna趕緊抬手遮掩她的雙目，將失措的姊姊擁進懷中。  
  
昏暗天光照在Agnar趴伏於地的身體，他瞠大充滿血絲的雙眼，衣服連同他的身軀都是千瘡百孔。  
血海包圍在他身邊，沒有兇器，沒有入侵痕跡，只有完美的密室。  
  
Agnar Arendelle成為連續殺人案的第七個被害者。


	8. CH7. Now They Know

## VII. Now They Know

  
  
Anna坐在偵訊室內，雙手交在胸前，瞪著在桌子另一方的Kristoff。而他則挺直腰桿不敢亂動，好像他才是做了虧心事，等著被審問的犯人。  
  
「我、我說的是真的！我根本不知道來龍去脈，是Arendelle爵士拜託我去演那一段戲！」  
「他怎麼拜託你的？」  
  
Anna現在已經知道Kristoff和Elsa之間毫無交集，但是依舊無法釋懷那一晚所聽見的話語，那甚至真的差點害她和Elsa永遠分離。  
  
「用錢？」  
Kristoff一臉被猜中的模樣，心虛地讓視線飄走。  
Anna生氣地說：「Kristoff Bjorgmann，有人出錢叫你當演員，你就傻傻地去嗎？你是警察耶！」  
他自知理虧，確實是因為窮瘋了，稍微動點歪腦筋，但他還是本著正義相助的精神，才會決定粉墨登場，因此辯解道：「我是聽說爵士的女兒有安全疑慮，才答應去的！話說，你不是也在那裡嗎？難道你就不是被錢收買？」  
「我是受僱去保護Els⋯⋯Arendelle小姐！而且我請示過Kai局長了！」  
Kristoff知道自己不對，但是也有一些不滿，叨唸道：「也不能全怪我啊！你怎麼不去審問Arendelle小姐的那個瘋子妹妹？要不是她企圖侵犯⋯⋯」  
「噢，你立刻給我閉嘴！」Anna額上的青筋暴突出來，在桌面上用力一搥，說道：「去叫Hans過來！你和這件案子也有關連，你不能負責偵查！」  
  
「別氣、別氣，天才警探。本少爺聽見你熱切的呼喚了！」  
  
Hans開門走進房，臉上帶著戲謔的笑容，還想繼續說些調侃的話。  
然而整場氣勢最強的Anna搶先他一步，厭煩地低吼：「把Elsa帶到我看得見的地方，否則我什麼都不回答！」  
Kristoff被她嚇了一跳，想趕緊去把另一位當事人找來，以免自己被搭檔生吞活剝，但是她又罵道：「你不要靠近她，蠢蛋！Hans，把Elsa帶到隔壁的偵訊室，拉開窗簾讓我看得見她！我得確保她的安全！」  
  
Hans拍拍Kristoff的肩膀以示同情，按照Anna所說，將Elsa帶進隔著一面玻璃的偵訊室裡。

Anna看見Elsa擔憂地望向這邊，她辨識得出姊姊唸著自己的名字。  
即便她們聽不見彼此，Anna還是無聲地答覆了一句「沒事的」，然後得到深愛的那個人點頭回應。  
  
「滿意了嗎？公主殿下。」  
  
Anna瞟了回到偵訊室內的Hans一眼，說道：「要問什麼，快點問完！我想早點回家。」  
  
Elsa是第一次離開家中，來到外頭的世界，她顯然有些不知所措，因此Anna想盡可能讓她待在自己的視線範圍之內。  
  
Hans在Anna前方坐了下來，翻著手裡的資料，說道：「當然沒問題！不過在這之前，有幾件事我想先確認一下。你的本名，是Anna Anderson Arendelle，沒錯吧？」  
「什麼？Arendelle⋯⋯？」  
Kristoff訝異地出聲，Anna和Hans則無言地瞥了他一眼，接著她有些不情願地回答：「是的。我是Anna Anderson Arendelle。Agnar Anderson Arendelle爵士的女兒。」  
「不會吧！」  
Kristoff駑鈍的思緒總算接上了正軌，差點噴出眼眶的雙目，愣愕地盯著Anna。  
「Arendelle爵士的大女兒，是Elsa Anderson Arendelle，也就是說⋯⋯Anna你就是那個⋯⋯？」  
他識相地沒把下半句話說出來，但是Anna聰明的腦袋，當然猜得出來他指的是什麼。  
  
對，那個病態地愛上了親姊姊的妹妹。  
  
Hans發現，Anna瞪著Kristoff的眼神，幾乎快要在他那個沒用卻很堅硬的腦袋上，燒破兩個大洞。雖然很好奇他們在說些什麼，但他還想留著自己的一條命，因此決定裝作沒看見。

「在查案之前，你應該先多做點功課，Kristoff。」  
Hans得意洋洋地說，然後掏出隨身攜帶的古龍水，往Kristoff身邊噴了兩下。

「可以請教你，為什麼一直以來，都只使用Anderson作為姓氏嗎？」  
Anna說道：「我和父親大吵了一架，他把我趕出家門之後，我就沒再使用Arendelle作為姓氏。」  
「你平時都住在鎮內的公寓，為什麼這幾天會回到老家暫居？」  
「大約一週前，父親主動聯繫我，因為他必須離家三天，希望那段時間內，我可以回家保護姊姊的安全，所以我才會回到老家暫住。」  
Hans的指尖敲著桌面，他一邊觀察Anna，一邊問道：「即使他把你趕出門，卻還是找你回去幫忙？」  
Anna聳聳肩，談起那個男人，就令她怒火難平，煩躁地說：「我也問過他同樣的問題。天曉得⋯⋯！」  
  
雖然對Agnar相當不滿，但她卻又有些感謝父親的這個決定，讓她有機會與Elsa再續情緣。  
  
「為什麼你父親要把你趕出門？」  
  
Anna沉默下來，她不想說出真相。  
她不管自己在別人眼中會被如何看待，只是擔心如今已經暴露了存在的Elsa，將會承受哪些世人的耳語。  
她得保護姊姊才行！  
  
Anna斟酌著用字，說道：「那是九年前的事，我還年輕，叛逆，家庭革命之類的。」  
  
Hans當然知道Anna有意地避開了事實，但她的個性他很清楚，強逼她說真話是不可能的。  
他想了想，繼續問道：「你手上的傷是怎麼回事？」  
「第一天晚上，父親晚餐後離開家中，結果深夜有匪徒企圖潛入他的書房。這是和匪徒搏鬥時，被他劃傷的。」  
「你有看清匪徒的長相嗎？」  
「沒有。我只知道他比Kristoff還強壯，嘴邊有鬍鬚。我開槍射中了他的手臂，槍枝是他遺留的，還在我的證物袋裡。不過我想，你可以從Weselton公爵的保鑣開始調查。」  
  
聽見那個名字，Hans書寫的筆稍作停頓，Anna瞄了他一眼，但他只是若無其事地繼續紀錄。  
雖然現在是反被偵訊的狀態，但Anna仍是個警探，她同時也在透過Hans釋放出的資訊辦案。  
  
Hans點點頭，說道：「你放心，我一定會好好調查公爵的。那麼，這三天內還有發生什麼事嗎？」  
「噢，有啊。」  
Anna揚起嚇人的笑容，炯炯目光射向Kristoff，說道：「第二天晚上有一位意外的訪客，穿西裝打領帶，梳了噁心的油頭，還捧著一束花出現呢。是吧，Kristoff？」  
  
Anna很生氣，而且她氣炸了！  
  
Kristoff猛冒冷汗，看著搭檔射來殺人般的眼神，不禁吞了吞口水。  
  
Hans側頭望向Kristoff，狐疑地翹起眉毛，倒不在懷疑他是不是兇手，單純是不喜歡腦袋裡所想像的畫面。  
  
「你？你為什麼會去Arendelle爵士家？」  
  
Kristoff承受著Anna針刺的視線，心裡想著，等會該去鎮上買她喜歡的巧克力賠罪，老實地說：「三天前的早上，有個孩子送來一盒包裹，裡頭只有一套西裝。隨後我接到Arendelle爵士打來的電話，是他請那個孩子遞送包裹，希望我隔天晚餐時間前穿上西裝，買束花到他的家裡演場戲。他說那是為了保護她的女兒，因為她的⋯⋯」  
他看見Anna臉色沉了下來，深怕再度激怒共識九年的老夥伴，頭會被她給活生生拔下來，因此委婉地說道：「他說，有個迷戀他女兒的人，威脅到她的安全，希望我可以假扮成她的未婚夫，好讓那個人打退堂鼓。」  
  
果真是Agnar要他那麼做的！  
Anna捏緊了拳頭，感覺又氣惱又難受，不明白Agnar為什麼要她回家，卻又暗地裡安排這種卑鄙伎倆。  
  
「既然Arendelle爵士已經請Anna保護她，為什麼還要多此一舉？」Hans問出了Anna的疑慮，又問：「這個跟蹤狂，可能會是殺害他的兇手？難道是那個打算入侵書房的匪徒？」  
「呃⋯⋯我想不是。」  
  
Kristoff的視線飄向Anna，他知道她不會殺人，不過她的確有動機和理由。  
  
Hans將焦點轉回Anna身上，問道：「這個傢伙出現以後，直到發現Arendelle爵士身亡之前，你都在做什麼？」  
「第二天晚上，我離開了家裡。」  
「離開家裡？但你不是還在聘雇期中嗎？」  
「我當時心情不是太好。」  
  
Anna只是緊皺著眉頭瞪向桌角，Kristoff則終於明白為什麼他當時覺得，Anna和Elsa之間的氣氛非常緊繃，現在一切都說得通了。  
  
「你去了哪裡？」  
「⋯⋯Esmeralda家裡。」  
Hans翹起眉梢，說道：「你的女友？」  
Anna翻起白眼，不耐地低吼：「她才不是我女友！」  
「抱歉、抱歉，離題了！」Hans一點也沒有歉意地說：「那麼你在Esmeralda家過夜？」  
「沒有。我只待了幾個小時，後來也走了。我擔心又會有宵小入侵Arendelle家，所以回去把守安全。第三天早晨，我回來局裡調查一些資料，再次返回Arendelle家時，是在午夜之前，也就是昨晚。然後⋯⋯」  
  
Anna腦中閃過交纏的肢體，幾個帶著喘息的尖叫，還有那雙勾人的藍眼睛。  
  
她故作鎮定，說道：「睡一覺醒來，今早Gerda就發現了父親的屍體。」  
Hans指節夾著筆，一邊用筆尾敲在紙面，一邊說道：「根據驗屍報告，Arendelle爵士的死亡時間，大約在昨晚午夜到凌晨之間。你有留意，爵士幾點回到家中嗎？」  
「他是駕馬車出去的，但我回家的時候，還沒看見他的馬車。我想，他應該是在我之後回來的。至於是什麼時間，我不清楚。」  
「家管Gerda小姐的證詞是，她清早起床準備工作，發現爵士已經回到家中，前往書房查看時，發現了他的屍體，在那之前書房是上鎖的狀態。書房沒有被入侵的痕跡，而直到清晨屍體被發現為止，在Arendelle家裡的只有三個人，也就是你、你姊姊、家管。換句話說，目前你們三人嫌疑最大。」  
「等等，Hans，」Kristoff突然出聲，「這是件連續殺人案，Anna不可能犯下前面的罪行啊！」  
Hans把靠上來的Kristoff用筆尾推開，說道：「在所有可能性被排除之前，我希望以單一案件來調查這件事。直到沒有任何進展，我會把它當作連續殺人案繼續偵查。」

Hans說的沒有錯，Anna知道如果換做自己，她也會用一樣的方式處理。

「Anna，你昨晚午夜回到Arendelle家後，到屍體被發現之前，都在做些什麼？」  
  
Anna心裡暗罵一聲髒話，她當然記得自己在做什麼，但那可不是能在這裡大聲說出來的事情。  
  
「我在我的房間裡整理東西，然後⋯⋯就休息了。」  
「有人可以證明這件事嗎？」  
「我進家門以後，就直接回到房內，Gerda可以證明這件事。」  
「那有人能證明，你沒有離開過房間嗎？」  
Anna猶豫了一會，說道：「⋯⋯Elsa可以證明我沒有離開過房間。」  
Hans點點頭，說道：「那麼，嫌疑犯就剩下Elsa Arendelle和家管Gerda。」

「慢著！」Anna開口阻止Hans做此定論，焦慮令她有些難以沉著應對，但是她不會讓姊姊成為疑犯，說道：「Elsa，我⋯⋯我姊姊當時跟我在一起，我可以證明她沒有機會殺害父親。」

Hans發覺她的態度有異，好像在隱藏些什麼似的。  
「你們當時在做什麼？」

Anna無法回答，即便她知道自己和Elsa沒有殺人，但她就是說不出實情。  
「⋯⋯我們在談話。」  
  
天啊，連她都聽得出來自己的聲音有多心虛！  
  
Hans投以質疑的視線，說道：「你們也有可能是在討論如何殺害父親？」  
「什麼？才不呢！你別胡說！」  
Anna有些惱怒地回嘴，不過Hans並沒有因此而退卻，繼續說道：「假如你們是共犯，你們也能替彼此做不在場證明，藉以脫罪。而且犯案地點是在家中，你們甚至不需入侵，可以光明正大地走進去，掩滅所有證據之後，再彼此串供。」  
「我們沒有殺人！」  
  
Anna氣得咬牙切齒，心裡埋怨著已死的父親，為什麼要找惹來這個爛攤子，波及到她，和最無辜的Elsa身上。  
  
「而且他的書房平時都上了鎖，我們根本進不去！」  
「你們仍然可以直接問家管借鑰匙，或者偷走鑰匙。還有，雖然我不願這樣說，但是父親死了，為什麼你們看起來一點也不傷心？」  
Anna不悅地說：「不是所有的父親都是好父親！」  
「那就給了你們殺人的動機。」  
「我說我們沒有殺人！！」  
面對Anna的激怒，Hans難得正經八百地說：「如果你們沒有殺人，就說出實話。Anna，我是在幫助你洗脫嫌疑，只要你能證明你們沒有機會殺人，一切就結束了！」  
  
Anna心想，事情可沒有這麼簡單就結束！  
  
「隱瞞只會讓你們的嫌疑更大。你也是警察，你很清楚這是怎麼回事。告訴我，你們昨晚在做什麼？」  
「我們⋯⋯」

Anna緊咬著牙，就是說不出那個簡單，卻又難以啟齒的事實。

「Anna，你越快坦白，就能越早回家。」  
  
Anna幾乎要把嘴巴內壁咬破了。  
她掐著雙手，想起她的指節昨夜是如何對Elsa⋯⋯  
  
不行。  
她說不出口！  
  
Hans瞧了瞧Anna的姊姊，似乎掌握到她是能迫使Anna乖乖妥協的關鍵，於是說道：「想想你的姊姊。你不是為了保護她才回家的嗎？當作是替她著想，說吧，Anna。」  
  
Anna緊閉起眼簾，陷入艱難的糾葛。  
  
她知道，自己非說不可。  
但萬一她說出來了，Elsa該怎麼辦？  
她還沒認識這個世界，但是這個世界會不會因為這樣而排拒她？  
  
都是她的錯。  
如果她沒有愛上姊姊，如果當初沒有衝動去吻她⋯⋯  
  
可是她壓抑不了自己的情感。  
她好愛Elsa！  
她好心疼姊姊為自己做出的犧牲。  
無論重來幾次，她都不會選擇其他人。  
就算這份禁忌的愛走得如此艱辛，又將遭遇未知的挑戰，她永遠也不會放棄姊姊。  
不管她們將碰到什麼阻礙，她知道自己會不惜一切地守護Elsa。  
  
Hans看見Anna睜開眼睛，她的目光與剛才不同，看起來好像下定了決心。  
他想，Anna大概要坦白關於命案的秘辛，可能姊姊是兇手，她為了幫姊姊脫罪，逼不得已才會扯謊之類的供詞，結果卻聽她說道：「我們⋯⋯在床上⋯⋯。」  
  
問號是Hans腦裡第一個蹦出來的東西。  
他擰起眉頭，以為自己是聽錯了，愣眼一會又問：「呃，你說什麼？我沒聽清楚。」  
  
「我說，」Anna深深吸了一口氣，緊捏著拳頭坦承：「我們整晚都在床上做愛。」  
  
一片沉寂。  
  
偵訊室裡的兩個大男人完全沒了反應。  
他們當然聽得懂Anna說的每個字，但是一時之間，無法把那句話的意義串連起來。  
  
腦袋先開始運作的是Kristoff。  
他根據Agnar的委託，和Anna稍早的反應，已經猜到這對姊妹之間可能有點什麼，但他沒有預料Anna會如此直白地坦言，連再一次回想Anna的證詞，都讓他單純的腦內空間開始發熱。  
不過，這就能解釋，為何當日Anna與Elsa的反應會是那樣激動。  
  
Hans曾在煽情小說中，讀過手足之間的亂倫愛情。但那些充其量就是世人對於生活感到無趣，一點違常的刺激情節，可以讓他們逃避殘酷的現實，鮮少有誰會覺得，真有人如同書中的角色一般，愛上他們不該愛的人。  
他卻沒想到，這些情節就在身邊發生，還是身為執法先驅的Anna，和她美麗的姊姊。  
  
難怪他第一次看見這兩人的互動時，絲毫不覺得她們像普通姊妹！  
瞧她們牽手時指頭交扣的模樣，每一步都要緊貼著彼此，耳語時彷彿會就此當眾擁吻，連要她們暫時分開，都像在虐待她們似的！  
  
Wow，這真是個美味的畸戀！  
  
Hans有些低級的腦袋在瞬間分心。  
他開始將這對姊妹，帶入書中那些令人血脈噴張的場面。  
想像她們會因為嫉妒而吵架，強勢的妹妹會如何掀翻酒杯，壓倒她豔麗性感的姊姊，動手撕扯她的衣物，然後在餐桌上享用誘人的晚宴⋯⋯  
  
不，不，專心、專心！  
  
Hans從桃色的妄想當中回神，清清嗓子，把那些畫面也一同吞了下去。  
「呃⋯⋯」  
Hans發出聲音，但他一時想不起來，剛才他們說到哪裡了。  
  
噢，對，不在場證明！  
  
他想，就算是為了脫罪，也沒有誰會說出這種理由。  
聽起來太匪夷所思的內容，反而往往卻是最真切的事實。  
  
「所以⋯⋯」  
  
單字呢？  
Damn it！  
都是Anna這個傢伙，選在這麼微妙的場合coming out，害他的思考神經也被blow out了！  
  
「咳！呃⋯⋯你⋯⋯你們⋯⋯」  
  
看著眼前脹紅成兩顆大番茄的男人，Anna翻了個白眼，開口說道：「九年前，父親發現了我們之間的事，所以他把我趕出家門。我也不曉得他為什麼這次願意把我找回家，但⋯⋯。總之，他出門了，沒有人知道他去哪裡。然後我和Elsa，我們⋯⋯『那件事』發生了。我想，等我睡著時，是凌晨三點的事。昨晚風雪很大，我也⋯⋯沒心思注意到其他事情。我不知道父親何時到家，也不曉得書房裡發生過什麼，直到早上Gerda呼救，我們才發現父親死了。」  
  
Hans點點頭，暫時離開偵訊室，過了數分鐘後，等他回來時，手裡已經有了新的證據。  
  
「這是家管Gerda小姐的證詞。她證實，她知道昨晚你們發生了什麼事，你們也的確沒有離開房間。」Hans停頓了一會，又說：「相反地，家管Gerda手上擁有鑰匙，也沒有人能替她作證，因此她現在是嫌疑最大的一位。」  
  
Anna很不甘心。  
Gerda總是關心著姐妹倆，即使知道她們之間有著不尋常的戀情，也從未因此輕視或者侮蔑兩人，始終忠心地支持著她們，如今卻害她自己必須掛著疑犯的身分。  
  
Agnar Anderson Arendelle，你到底要拖多少人下水！  
  
Anna埋怨著他的死。  
他至少該留下一點線索，或者隻字片語，來告訴大家他究竟攪和進什麼危險的事物之中。  
  
「你們暫時沒有嫌疑了，但是身為關鍵證人，你們必須待在我們聯絡得上的地方。」  
Anna點點頭，說道：「我也是警察，我很清楚該怎麼做。我不會回去Arendelle家，我要帶Elsa去我的公寓。你們知道我家電話號碼。」  
Anna起身走向門邊，Hans突然拉住她，低聲說道：「我相信你應該對連續殺人案有不少發現？」  
  
Anna昨日的確在檔案室得到許多線索，但是隨著Agnar的死，一切又變得更加撲朔迷離，她已經不知道該怎麼繼續調查下去了。  
  
「我是有不少發現，但⋯⋯我本來甚至懷疑我父親是兇手，然而他卻死在相同的手法下。現在我的腦袋一片混亂，給我一點時間釐清狀況。」  
  
Hans側眼瞄向Anna的姊姊，他現在知道，那雙眼睛裡面藏著的波濤洶湧，是對妹妹的濃烈愛情，但好像還有一點未知的秘密，沒有從Anna的口中說出來。  
  
那個女人，Hans本能地感覺到，Elsa Arendelle身上有股神秘的氣息。那是比她們姊妹的愛更加危險，更具有威脅性的事物，害他連直視Elsa的臉，都會從心底產生焦慮。  
  
「Anna，你確定你沒有隱瞞什麼事情嗎？」  
Anna瞥了他一眼，說道：「警察不能只靠臆測來判斷事情，Hans。」  
  
他發現Anna眼中的警戒，與略微的敵意。  
好像她是一頭潛伏的獅子，一旦察覺到任何接近姊姊的風吹草動，她就會露出獠牙，撕咬所有視線範圍內的敵人。  
  
Hans沒說出真正想說的話，改口道：「我不清楚你到底知道多少，但是我奉勸你，別讓Weselton公爵發現你姊姊的存在，她的美貌會給她帶來麻煩。」  
Anna深深望著隔在玻璃另一端的姊姊，說道：「我會保護她。但是你們最好管緊自己的嘴巴，要是有任何事情發生在她身上，我也不會放過你們！」  
  
離開偵訊室，Anna立刻進入鄰房，回到姊姊身旁。  
Elsa起來接住Anna伸出的手，憂愁地望著妹妹，問道：「他們都問了你什麼，怎麼你看起來那麼痛苦？他們沒有冤枉你吧？」  
Anna搖搖頭，滿懷歉疚地說：「對不起，Elsa。如果我不說出實情，我們就無法洗脫罪嫌，所以⋯⋯他們知道我們的事了。」  
  
Elsa側頭望回Anna剛剛還在的偵訊室中，Hans和Kristoff正無語地注視著她們兩姊妹。  
不知怎地，她居然半點都沒有罪惡感，甚至因為有人知道她和Anna的關係，而心生異樣的喜悅。  
然而一直盤踞在她胸中的不安，很快地蓋過了微弱的竊喜。  
  
Anna很快地察覺了姊姊有心事，問道：「是不是⋯⋯我告訴別人我們的事，讓你不開心了？」  
Elsa搖搖頭，說道：「我不在乎他們要說我們什麼。只是⋯⋯」

一股比介意受人閒話還要深刻的陰雲，重重包圍著Elsa。

Anna揪心地看著她的滿臉愁容，又問：「Elsa，怎麼了？」

Elsa垂下頭，向前倚靠在Anna肩上，兩隻戴著手套的掌心彼此交握，緊捏的指節，透露出她的惶恐與猶豫。

Anna將Elsa擁進懷中，輕撫著她的手臂，柔聲說著：「你知道你什麼都可以跟我說的，我不喜歡看你一個人煩惱。」  
Elsa蹭進Anna的肩窩，沈默了好一會，才吹出無聲的語句。  
  
「我想，我知道兇手是誰⋯⋯。」


	9. CH8. Murderer

## VIII. Murderer

  
Anna滿身大汗，她滿足地輕喘著，將重量從姊姊身上移開，躺去她的身邊。  
Elsa的呼吸比她急多了，失焦的視線放在天花板上，然而她的身體本能似地追蹤著Anna的溫度，立刻將自己埋進Anna的肩窩。  
Anna擁緊Elsa赤裸的身體，在她髮梢親吻一口。  
  
兩人無語地依偎著彼此，靜靜地敞徉在激情之後，充滿內心的喜悅與甜蜜。  
  
「我真是樂此不疲⋯⋯」  
Anna低沈地在Elsa耳邊說著，聽得臉頰發燙的Elsa笑了一聲，然後不滿地在Anna的鎖骨上咬了一口，引來Anna一聲戲謔的哀嚎。  
「我倒是很累！」  
  
Elsa不是不喜歡和Anna親密，但是她的妹妹得知道，姊姊不像她那麼體力充沛。  
她不會忘記有一回，Anna始終不肯讓她休息，害她隔天下床立刻雙腿無力，而重重地摔了一跤。膝蓋上的兩個瘀青讓Anna鬱悶了好一陣子，還是受傷的Elsa不斷安慰她，Anna才終於沒有照三餐跟她道歉，但也好一陣子不敢再抱Elsa。  
  
「呃⋯⋯抱歉，我又昏頭了⋯。」  
從那之後，Anna就經常在情事的前後感到不安，她不希望因為自己一時情迷，反而好像在強迫Elsa似的。  
「你、你不喜歡的話，只要你說不，我一定立刻停下來⋯⋯！」  
  
明明剛才抱她的時候就很強勢，現在又變成這麼懊惱愧疚的模樣，雖然覺得這樣的Anna很可惡，但Elsa就是無法拒絕她。  
  
「我不是不喜歡，只是⋯⋯」Elsa只覺得兩頰有些燥熱，額頭似乎又因此冒了點汗出來。  
Anna有些擔憂地低頭望著她，不安地說：「不舒服嗎？」  
Elsa躲開Anna的視線，她想自己的臉肯定紅得發紫了，埋在Anna胸前，羞赧地說：「就是太⋯⋯太舒服、所以我有點⋯⋯有點難以負荷⋯⋯。」  
  
天啊，她到底在說什麼！  
  
「噢，呃⋯⋯o、okay？」  
難得連Anna都有些害臊，她將貼在Elsa額前汗濕的瀏海撥開，又給了她一個道歉的吻。  
「對不起，我⋯我不夠溫柔⋯⋯。」

Elsa搖搖頭，揉開Anna眉間的皺褶，回給她一個在唇上的吻。  
「不。就是因為Anna太溫柔，我感覺好像快要爆炸了一樣。你不需要擔心我，我⋯⋯是有點累，但是Anna願意愛我，我真的很幸福。」  
  
Anna只是看著姊姊，心裡突然有些不捨。  
  
這麼完美的女人，一生都被軟禁在家中，她也極少為了出去而有所爭取，只是把自己縮到最小，從不奢求得到什麼，卻一再付出。  
她不值得這樣的人生。  
  
「Elsa，你⋯⋯」  
  
咕嚕嚕嚕嚕⋯⋯。  
  
Anna面色一窘，誰想得到她的肚子居然出賣了她！  
  
Elsa忍不住噴笑出聲，轉身從床邊的矮櫃裡拿出一個小盒子，「這個給你。」  
Anna好奇地打開一看，只見幾個黑色的圓球排在盒子當中，香氣令她綻開笑容。  
「巧克力！而且是市集中央最出名的那一間菓子店！你怎麼有這個？」  
「是不是最有名的我不知道，不過Gerda說，你總是喜歡這間店的巧克力，所以我請她幫忙跑了一趟。送給你。」  
Anna道了謝，立刻捏起一顆巧克力，珍惜地小口品嚐，也不忘記要分給心愛的姊姊一半。  
Elsa拄著顎，看著妹妹因為巧克力而挽回心情，讓她也不自覺地跟著笑了。  
  
「所以呢？你剛才想說什麼？」  
她伸出指尖抹去Anna嘴角的巧克力，很自然地放進自己嘴裡。  
  
Anna微微一笑，Elsa就是這麼善解人意又體貼。  
她覺得自己簡直幸運透了，如果她不是Elsa的妹妹，她可能永遠也無法遇見這麼棒的⋯⋯  
  
「嗯？」  
Anna不自覺地發出疑聲，Elsa跟著把頭一歪，視線就像在問著「怎麼了」，那模樣實在太可愛，讓Anna忍不住又湊上去吻了她一口。  
  
「Elsa，我們⋯⋯我們是什麼？」  
  
Anna撈起一束垂在Elsa胸前的金髮，放到鼻子底下輕輕嗅著，發現Elsa眼中的困惑時，她又說：「我是說⋯⋯我們算是什麼？我知道我們是姐妹，但是，呃⋯⋯你知道⋯⋯我們也是"這樣"？」  
她的指頭交互指著自己和姊姊裸露的身軀，令Elsa又羞赧了起來。  
「所以我們算⋯⋯戀人？或者是情侶？還是有別的說法？」  
  
Elsa想了想，說道：「我想⋯⋯我們是戀人，但是似乎又超過那個階段⋯⋯。Anna，你對我來說不僅只是個戀人，而是⋯⋯更大的存在。就好像水之於人，沒有了你，也許我就會失去生命的意義。」  
  
Anna有些訝異，當然是好的訝異，她只是沒想到自己對Elsa而言的意義居然如此重大，聽著聽著覺得胸口都癢了起來，但是卻也升起了無上的喜悅。  
  
「你是從什麼開始⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」  
Anna搔了搔腦袋，有些害羞的樣子。  
  
Elsa微微一笑，她就是看不膩Anna這種帶著點傻氣的靦腆模樣。  
即使她們步入戀愛關係已經好一陣子了，她發現自己還是經常因為Anna一個小小的舉動而心跳加快。  
  
「你是想問，我什麼時候愛上你的？」  
  
眼前的Elsa掛著柔美的笑意，微弱的月光灑在她佈著薄汗的身上，那副姿態太過幽美，Anna一時之間有些看呆了。  
  
「呃，對⋯⋯。」  
「你記得那次我生日時，馬戲團來鎮上表演的事嗎？」Elsa拉來Anna的手，攤開她的掌心，然後交錯她們的指節，緊緊扣在一塊，「你想跟父親要零用錢去買馬戲團的門票，但是他不肯給你。」  
Anna點點頭，接著說道：「結果當天晚上，你把自己的零用錢給了我，因為你說自己用不到。嗚！」  
「不過，」Elsa捏住Anna的嘴巴，不讓她打斷自己，「隔天你從市集回來時，卻帶了那罐柑橘香水給我。原來你根本沒去買票看表演，只是專程跑那一趟，就為了買生日禮物送我。」  
「所以是因為那件事？」  
Elsa搖搖頭，「是因為你說的一句話。」  
  
Anna翹起眉梢，回想著十五歲那年將禮物遞到Elsa手中時，自己究竟說過什麼。但是除了「這個味道很舒服、很安心，讓我想起了你。」以外，她不記得還有什麼別的內容。  
  
「什麼話？」  
「我問，你不是期待很久了嗎，怎麼不找個朋友一起去看表演。然後你說⋯⋯」  
  
就是現在回想起來，Elsa的胸口仍舊敲著與當時一樣急快的悸動。  
  
「『和你以外的人在一起，我才不會快樂。』」  
  
不只是Elsa，就連Anna本人也紅了臉，她想她的頭頂可能在冒煙了。  
  
「我⋯⋯我真的說過那麼肉麻的話嗎？」  
Elsa笑著點頭，又開始玩著Anna的指節，說道：「但我想，我是"發現"，其實我一直都愛著你。」  
「我也是一樣。」  
  
Anna任由Elsa搬弄著手指，她喜歡和Elsa的手接觸。  
從前她覺得那雙手套就像一道牆似的，總是隔絕著她和姊姊。現在能夠自由地牽著脫離手套束縛的掌心，令她感覺自己真正地貼近了Elsa。  
  
「不知道從什麼時候開始，我發現自己一直想著你。我曾經懷疑過自己，可能我誤解了這份感情，或許我只是太渴望了解你。不過讓我真正確信的瞬間，就是那一晚看見你的魔法的時候。」  
Elsa突然捉住Anna的手，抬起眼怔怔看著她，說道：「你⋯⋯你叫它什麼？」  
Anna一愣，以為自己可能說錯了話，有些支吾地回答：「呃⋯⋯魔、魔法？」  
Elsa的眼中慢慢浮出淚水，Anna立馬慌張起來，急著解釋：「對、對不起！因為它真的很美！而且、而且擁有這麼棒的魔法的人是你！呃⋯⋯但是你因為它而痛苦了很久對吧？對不起⋯！我、我⋯⋯」  
  
但是出乎意料的，Elsa並沒有大發雷霆或者歇斯底里，反而撲進Anna懷中，緊緊擁住妹妹。  
Anna聽見細小的啜泣聲，但是不知該怎麼辦，只是回抱著Elsa，一邊用指節梳著她的金髮，一邊低聲道歉。  
  
「⋯⋯不要道歉，Anna。我只是⋯⋯我只是太高興了⋯⋯！」  
Anna還沒有完全放心下來，看見Elsa哭泣總是令她胸口抽痛，問道：「你怎麼了？我、我以為是我說了不該說的話。」  
  
Elsa搖搖頭，靜靜落著淚，等待情緒過去。  
Anna稍微退開了點，提起Elsa的顎，看見那雙藍眼睛裡的傷痛化成淚水，床面有幾片黃金雪花，在Anna的觸碰下緩緩消逝。  
  
「⋯⋯我從來不覺得自己的力量美麗，它⋯⋯我，是一隻醜陋又可怕的怪物，但是你從來不曾嫌棄我，甚至願意稱它是魔法⋯。」  
「你不但不醜陋，還一點都不可怕！而且你絕對不是怪物！為了不傷害到別人，你寧可獨自痛苦，這才不是怪物會做的事。」  
「可是、萬一我傷害過別人呢？」  
「我才不相信你會傷害任何人。」  
Elsa看起來欲言又止的，Anna突然閃過一個念頭，問道：「難道父親是因為這樣才避開你的？他說你是怪物？」  
Elsa說不出口，神色只是越來越委屈，反而令Anna更加惱怒。  
「噢⋯⋯那個可惡的男人！」  
她捧著Elsa的臉，使她們能夠直視著彼此，語氣堅決地說：「Elsa，不要為了那個不願意去了解你的人而貶低自己！你是特別的！最獨一無二的！而你的魔法是我見過第二美的事物！他才不配目睹那麼美麗的場面！」  
  
Elsa只是點點頭，決定藏起始終懸在她心上的秘密。  
現在她只希望將心力放在Anna身上，只想沈浸於她無止盡的溫柔與愛情之中。  
  
「⋯⋯那什麼是你見過最美的事物？」  
Anna笑著回答：「你。」  
  
Elsa破涕為笑，將額頭貼上Anna的，嘆了一口氣，說道：「你真是我的救贖，Anna。有你在我身邊，我實在幸運極了⋯⋯。」

Anna撈起Elsa的手，在那細長的無名指上印下一個吻。  
「Elsa，等我有能力獨當一面的時候，要是我搬離家中，你願意跟我一起走嗎？我保證，我一定會讓你幸福的。」  
  
那近似求婚的告白讓Elsa胸口一顫，感動地又開始熱淚盈眶，她知道Anna一定會做到她承諾的任何誓言，於是她毫不猶豫地點了頭。  
  
「不管你去哪裡，我都會追隨你。」

＊

Anna睜開眼睛，徹夜的偵訊害她睡得不深，夢境使她的腦袋更加昏沈，但是門鈴卻不願讓她縮回棉被中。  
  
懷裡的Elsa睡得正熟，她們擠在Anna公寓的單人床上度過一晚。  
暖爐的柴火已經燒成白灰，而窗外的風雪仍在繼續。  
她們在夢中不自覺地尋找彼此的體溫取暖，害得Anna實在不想離開溫暖的床以及Elsa的熱度。  
  
Anna輕輕將手臂從Elsa的頸間挪開，讓姊姊安穩地躺上枕頭，然後盡量不驚擾她的睡眠，躡手躡腳地下床，披起毛毯前去客廳應門。  
  
然而在這個清冷午後打斷她補眠的，卻是個素未謀面的男孩。  
  
「呃⋯你好？」  
  
Anna低頭看著衣著簡陋的孩子，以為他是上門來乞討的，正想著該不該把門邊那條舊圍巾給他，但那孩子卻從背後拿出一封信塞進她手中，什麼也沒說就那麼跑下樓去。  
  
Anna困惑地看著他的背影，接著視線回到手中的信。  
它有點重量和厚度，但是表面除了她的名字以外什麼都沒有寫。  
翻到背面，當她看見角落的三個小字時不禁一愣。  
  
A. A. A.  
  
當她還沒有被趕出家門時，她曾經用過這個縮寫來代替全名。  
現在唯一一個還會使用這個縮寫的人只有一個。  
  
Agnar Anderson Arendelle。  
她已死的父親。  
  
——為什麼父親死了，你們卻看起來一點也不難過？  
  
Anna坐在客廳裡盯著信封許久，想起Hans的話，她才突然驚覺，是啊，她的父親死了。  
  
Agnar不是個好父親。尤其是當提到與Elsa有關的任何事情，Anna更是惱怒地無法原諒他。  
可是他雖然不好，卻也是將她們養大，給Elsa一個安全庇護所的人。  
就算他殘酷地對待Elsa，卻沒有讓她流離失所，也替她嚴密地把守著秘密。最少，這一點她很感謝Agnar。  
  
Anna確實並不難過，但是卻有種莫名的惆悵。  
她想要當著Agnar的面，把Elsa帶出那個家，證明給他看，自己才是有能力幫助Elsa，給她夢想，讓她自由生活的人。然而他卻死得如此悲涼又狼狽，她一心要超越的目標竟然栽在這種結局，居然令她感覺有些失落。  
不過也好，她想，至少現在Elsa自由了。  
她現在該做的就是履行諾言，讓Elsa過上幸福簡單的日子。  
  
因此，她不是很想拆開這封信。  
  
這個男人都已經死了，到底還要干預她們到什麼時候！  
  
Anna直覺，那封信裡頭寫的內容絕對不會是好事。要是她拆開了，或許這短暫的安穩就會泡湯。  
可是，如果在Agnar死後才來了這封信，或許會有什麼關於命案的線索⋯⋯  
  
她猶豫了許久，終於還是拿起拆信刀劃開信封。  
  
除了信紙之外，裡頭還有數張不同的文件。  
她認出其中兩張，就和驗屍官在神父胃裡發現的保密條款和交易內容幾乎一模一樣。另外還有一份卷宗，是關於竊賊入侵，以及他離奇死亡的調查報告。  
  
果然沒錯⋯⋯。  
  
Anna猜想竊案跟連續殺人案有所牽連，前天才會特意跑一趟檔案室翻閱這些資料。  
她倒不清楚Agnar是怎麼弄來這些兇案文件的，但是看起來，檔案室裡的只是副本，他擁有的這些資料才是原本。  
製作副本的原因是原本遭竊，難道Agnar竟然私藏刑事機密檔案？  
Anna姑且就不跟一個死人追究責任了，繼續瀏覽最後一份蓋著醒目紅印的嚴禁外流資料。  
  
這又是另一份兇殺案的調查書與驗屍報告，然而被害者的姓名卻令Anna大吃一驚。  
  
Iduna Arendelle。  
她的母親。  
  
Anna對於母親一點印象都沒有，她只知道，在她出生沒多久之後，母親就因為急病而死，Agnar也從來不喜歡她問Iduna的事。  
Anna以為父親是太愛母親了，所以始終不願多談關於她的一切，但是看樣子這件事並不單純。  
  
Iduna的死亡地點就在家中，全身有複數的刺傷，無入侵痕跡，無錢財損失，和連續殺人案的手法很接近。  
搜查紀錄什麼也沒寫，就被印上一個停止調查的紅章，負責人還是局長Kai。  
  
Anna被這些東西弄得一頭霧水，她以為好不容易理出一點兇案的頭緒了，然而Agnar就是死了也偏偏不肯放過她，硬要在每個關鍵時刻打亂她的陣腳。  
「該死⋯⋯！」她煩躁地咒罵著Agnar，氣憤地展開信紙，叨唸道：「你最好寫些有用的東西，混蛋！」

＊

致Anderson副警長：  
  
我知道你恨我，但是為了你自己著想，你最好把這封信看完。  
  
這是只有我死了，才會交到你手上的信。  
那表示Elsa有百分之百的機率跟你在一起。  
  
你恨我的原因，八成不出於我想要你們永遠分離。  
不單因為你們是姊妹，還有些關於Elsa的事情，你非知道不可。  
  
Elsa的力量是天生的，撫養她長大是一條非常艱辛的路。  
她年紀還小時，動不動就將家裡到處變成黃金，就連昆蟲、花草也無可倖免。  
我和Iduna不知道該拿她怎麼辦，於是開始禁止她的行動，不讓她隨意觸摸物品，要她隨時戴著手套。  
  
那年你剛出生，我和Iduna同時要照顧你們姊妹倆，疲勞讓我們睡得太沉，沒注意到Elsa擅自離開她的房間，跑過來嬰兒房看你，而且她沒有戴上她的手套。  
Iduna深怕她會把你變成金子，一急之下不小心揮了她一掌，但她不是故意的。  
Elsa開始放聲大哭，Iduna想上前安撫她，瞬間不知道發生了什麼事，等我回過神的時候，Iduna已經死了。  
她的胸口被扎出好幾個大洞，而Elsa身上居然長出了嚇人的尖刺，是她殺死了Iduna！  
  
我一定得想辦法消去她那股可怕的力量，於是帶著Elsa到山上去尋找傳說中的石精，請他們幫忙把Elsa恢復正常。  
然而他們卻做不到這件事，還告訴我，她的力量只會隨著年齡增長而變得越來越強大，沒有任何方法能抑制它。  
  
我也是逼不得已才禁止她外出。  
我不靠近她，不是因為我怕死，而是我還得照顧你。  
如果我死了，誰來鞏固這個家？  
你還年輕，無法照顧自己，更不可能獨自應付Elsa的力量。  
  
但我沒想到你們之間居然會發生那種事。  
  
在接觸Elsa之後還能活著，你很幸運。  
但是我不能讓她也殺了你，更不能讓你們那異常的感情繼續滋長，所以我必須把你推出家門。  
Elsa的力量不能被放出外界，她一個人也沒有辦法自立生活，所以只能是你。  
是我拜託Kai讓你提早進入警局執勤，至少他能確保你有住處和穩定的收入。  
  
我希望你看清楚，Elsa遠比你想像中的更加可怕。  
兩年前，家中遭人入侵，竊賊從我的書房裡偷走了一袋金子。  
之後沒過多久就被人發現他陳屍在自家，全身佈著數不清的傷痕，每一處都貫穿了身體，但是沒有人知道兇器是什麼，也沒有兇手的蹤跡。  
加之死者是個竊賊，大家認為他死有餘辜，於是那件案子便被擱置不管。

但是事情沒有那麼簡單。  
死者生前是為了Frollo公爵工作的僕役，他替公爵幹盡壞事，到處威脅人民的安全，強行買下土地權，宣告土地上的財務與住人都歸他所管，以此來圖取暴利，並強奪無辜的女性。  
Frollo公爵也曾經妄想買下我的土地權，我想他是為此才派那個竊賊闖入，想要取得我的把柄。而當晚很不巧的，我和Elsa起了爭執使她的力量失控，並且被竊賊給看見了。  
起先我很焦慮，擔心竊賊會告訴Frollo公爵Elsa的秘密，然而結果他根本沒有機會說出口就死在家中，因為他偷走的那袋金子，就是Elsa變出的黃金雪片。  
  
Elsa就是殺死竊賊的兇手，那些從命案現場離奇消失的雪片，就是兇器。  
我不知道她怎麼辦到的，但那是她才能控制的力量。  
一定是她利用雪花隔空殺害竊賊，藉以阻止她的秘密遭到洩漏。  
接著只要讓雪花消失，就能將現場塑造成懸案，根本不會有誰知道她可能跟命案有所牽連。  
  
然而竊賊的死並未使Frollo公爵就此罷手，他聯合了Weselton公爵等人，就是想要揭露我到底藏了什麼秘密在家裡。  
要是Elsa落入他們手中，並暴露了她的秘密，那麼她只會淪為他們無限榨取黃金的工具，使得整個城鎮陷入暗無天日的生活中。  
  
我不能讓他們為所欲為，更不能讓Elsa的力量被放至外界。  
於是，我只好將地窖裡封鎖著的，那些Elsa變出的黃金雪片，都賣給他們。  
  
這些奸險狡猾的商人果然見財眼開，紛紛拿出高價商品換取黃金雪花。  
接著沒多久之後，不出我所料，Elsa的力量開始一個接著一個地追殺他們了。  
  
然而黃金雪花殘存不多，這些惡人卻還沒有被殺盡，我只好用一點手段，使Elsa變出更多黃金。  
我知道自己不該這麼對她，但這是為民除害，也總比她被這些惡人帶走，受盡不堪的凌辱要好。  
  
我早已做好準備，總有一天，Elsa也會殺了我的。而我感覺，時間就快到了。  
我擔心在他們都死去以前，我就已經先被殺了，因此，我才會找你回來。  
  
多年來我禁止你回到Arendelle家，威脅你的生命安全，是因為最後會殺死你的人不是我，而是她。  
若是我有其他辦法，我絕不會冒險找你。  
但是如果我死了，能夠阻止Elsa的人也只剩下你而已。  
  
千萬記住，不能放Elsa出去，你也最好不要靠近她！  
鎖住她的房門，就算她哀求你也不能心軟。

我知道你或她八成已經不管我的告誡了，所以我才會特別寫這封信警示你。  
  
我是在保護你，Anna。  
在你越陷越深以前趕緊回頭吧。  
  
Elsa不是你能夠掌控的極大危險。  
她是個怪物。  
  
  
Agnar Anderson Arendelle筆

＊

Anna坐在桌前，手裡仍捏著信紙，視線盯著最後一句話出神。  
  
轟轟風雪突然強烈地衝撞著緊閉的窗戶，就像有什麼看不見的無形力量，想要擠破窗面闖進屋內。  
暖爐的焚柴發出爆栗聲，幾顆火星噴散開來，然後漸漸燃燒殆盡，化成無光的灰屑，隨著烏煙被吸入煙囪之中，就像她已經看過無數次的黃金雪花，消逝在空中的模樣。  
  
「⋯⋯Anna。」

然後她聽見自己的名字被呼喚。  
  
敞開的寢室門邊，站著只套了她一件襯衫的Elsa，而那此刻更顯蒼白的面孔正對著Anna，混沌的藍眼睛鎖定在她手中的信紙。  
  
「你在看什麼？」  
  
是因為剛睡醒，還是別的什麼原因，那沙啞的聲音比平時聽來更加低沈。  
  
Anna抬頭望著姊姊，說道：「Elsa，你昨天說，你知道誰是兇手。」  
她刻意停下來等了一會，卻沒有得到任何反應。  
  
「兇手是誰？」  
  
柴火崩塌下來，發出呼呼呼的燒灼聲響，桌邊的油燈也跟著閃動起來。  
  
Elsa的視線從Anna身邊移開，然後她看見她張開雙唇。  
  
「⋯⋯是我。」


	10. CH9. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果有Iduna媽媽的粉絲，我先跟你道歉，請把這一篇故事的媽媽，當作長得一模一樣的另外一個人吧⋯⋯

## IX. Truth

  
「⋯⋯你確定嗎？」  
  
比起「你的動機是什麼？」、「你怎麼殺害他們的？」、「你為什麼知情不報？」，Anna率先說的卻是這一句話。  
  
Elsa抬起頭，她看見Anna注視著自己，不單是她的字句，連她的眼神都沒有透露出絲毫猜忌。  
  
「是什麼讓你這麼認為？」  
  
Anna根本就不相信她會殺人。  
  
Elsa突然間感到鼻酸，她不明白Anna是怎麼能無條件地信任著自己，即便她自己都不相信自己了。  
又是感動，又是徬徨，又是不安，又是恐懼。  
幾種情緒同時糾結在Elsa胸口，她不知道該如何自處，也不曉得怎麼面對Anna。  
  
「你不了解⋯⋯。」  
  
Elsa捏著自己的掌心，低頭看著她想像中，手裡長出的尖刺，以及沾滿雙手的鮮血。  
  
「要是你知道我曾經做過什麼，你永遠也不會再相信我的⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna很清楚Elsa在猶豫什麼，於是放下信紙，起身來到Elsa身邊，用溫熱的掌心，包覆住她冰涼的雙手，說道：「我知道關於母親的事情。」  
Elsa渾身一顫，害怕會在Anna眼中看見責難和質疑，焦慮地想要把手抽開，說道：「我、我不是故意的！我真的不記得當時發生了什麼事！⋯⋯可是⋯⋯可是我可能⋯⋯真的殺了⋯⋯」  
Anna沒讓Elsa甩開自己，張開雙臂把她擁入懷中，試圖安撫她的情緒，柔聲說道：「那是個意外。而且你當時只是想來看我而已吧？」  
「但是⋯⋯母親，她⋯⋯父親說我是⋯⋯」  
「我不管他說了什麼！」  
  
Anna立馬出聲打斷Elsa，她猜得到接下來會是什麼字眼，而她不喜歡從Elsa的口中聽見它。  
  
「你昨天說，『我想，我知道兇手是誰』。那表示你自己也不確定，對吧？」  
「我不知道⋯⋯可是我感覺得到！」  
  
Elsa揪著Anna的罩衫，她想要躲進Anna懷中，可是又怕力量會突然失控而傷害到Anna，同時也想推走她。  
  
「我可以感覺到血腥！我⋯⋯我能感覺雪片鑽過人體的觸感！我彷彿聽得見他們死前的哀求，還有淒慘的叫聲！我好像嗅得到生臭的血液⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa艱澀地呼吸，似乎她此刻就站在9具屍體前方，而那些放大的瞳孔都在瞪著她。  
  
「那一晚，Anna，父親死去的那一晚！我感覺到了⋯⋯！」  
  
她渾身冷汗，那時的焦慮再次侵襲而來，一點一點、一步一步地從她的背脊爬上來，攀升到後頸，最後蔓延到頭頂，然後不斷地散佈至全身。  
  
「我感覺我的力量流失，好像它們有自己的意識，從我體內跑出去，找到它們的獵物，掠奪性命之後消失無形，而我則依稀知道它做了什麼⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna回想起那一夜，她確實覺得Elsa有些不同。  
當她們肌膚廝磨的時候，她能察覺Elsa的急切；當她們四肢糾纏的時候，她能感受到Elsa的焦躁；當她們彼此搖擺撞擊的時候，她發現到Elsa的不安。  
當她深入她體內，當她掠奪她的唇吻，當她注視她失焦的雙眼，當她傾聽她的喘息，當她承受她指甲劃下的情動，她都能留意到她傳遞出的訊息——懼怕。  
  
那時Anna沒能理解Elsa在害怕什麼，她只知道，那晚的行為與往常很不一樣。  
Elsa並不是沒有主動索求過，大多時候都是拒絕不了Anna誘人的調情，偶爾才難得能聽見她嬌羞的邀請。  
但是那天，她即使看起來已經非常疲倦了，卻還是用著氣若游絲的聲音，不斷要求Anna的吻與體溫。  
  
現在她總算明白為什麼了。  
  
Anna抱緊Elsa，說道：「你或許感覺到了，但是那並非出自你的意願。」  
「就算我沒有意願，那仍舊是我的力量！我仍然可能是兇手⋯⋯！」  
「兇手是那個男人！那個利用你的力量來達到目的，卻將一切責任推給你的男人！」  
  
Anna憤怒地低吼，她多想把那封信撕碎，然後扔進暖爐裡燒了。  
可是她不行。  
她得留下那封信，來證明Agnar Anderson Arendelle才是連續殺人案的真兇。  
  
Elsa掉下糾結的淚水，一片、兩片、三片雪花紛紛飄落在腳邊，它們一再提醒著她，自己體內那股力量的存在，強調她異於常人的事實。  
接觸這些雪花之後，唯一還活著的人只有Anna，她深愛著的救贖，第一個稱讚她的力量「美麗」的天使。  
她不知道該如何面對這股力量，不知自己該愛它，還是恨它。  
但是她很確定，她害怕著體內的巨獸。  
  
「可是⋯⋯萬一真的是我的錯呢？就是因為我無法掌控它，才會⋯⋯」  
「Elsa，聽我說，」Anna推起Elsa的顎，直視著她惶恐的雙眼，說道：「不要懷疑你自己好嗎。」  
  
Elsa這時才發現，原來那些話不是只會讓自己悲傷，它們同樣會傷害到關心自己，愛著自己的人。  
  
Anna眼中環繞著哀戚，說道：「那個應該相信你，給予你克服恐懼的勇氣，支持你的男人，卻像個膽小鬼一樣逃避責任，甚至利用你的魔法殺人。那個不願承認自己的過錯，全部推卸給你的傢伙，居然是與我們血肉相連的父親。他才是真正的怪物！不要聽信那種人的話，不要質疑你自己的價值！你總是把自己看作最渺小的存在，你總是不信任自己。但是對我來說，你比世界還要大，你就是我的信仰！不要剝奪支持我繼續向前的動力，拜託你！那晚你哭著要我相信你，我信了。但是你相信自己嗎？」  
  
幾縷金光從她們的視線之間飄散，Elsa看見Anna眼中深切的請求。  
她不曾明白，只是自己的存在，就能給予Anna奮鬥的意志和決心，她從未了解，自己可以是那樣巨大的影響。  
Elsa明白失去生存意義的痛苦，她差點放手讓Anna離開她的生命，那個瞬間她半點活下去的念頭都沒有了，因為Anna就是她的信仰。  
  
「我唯一相信的⋯⋯，」Elsa握住Anna貼在她臉頰上的雙手，淚水滑過Anna的手臂，然後滴落在地面，而它並未形成金黃色的雪花，只是一滴墜在地面，再平凡普通不過的淚珠。「只有你。」  
  
那誠摯又淒美的藍眼睛，令Anna既憐惜又感傷，同時對於Elsa絕大的愛，似乎又膨脹至連她自己也無法置信的地步。  
她親吻那片光滑的額際，親吻她泛紅的鼻尖，親吻她顫動的嘴唇。  
她不知道這份愛情還能繼續成長，更不在乎它會不會撐破自己的胸口，就算會撕裂她的皮膚也無所謂，她不會停止。  
  
「那麼就當作是為了我，相信我所相信的你。」  
Anna讓她們的額輕輕靠在一起，希望能藉此把自己堅決的意念傳進Elsa心中，修復、並治癒她受傷的靈魂。  
「只要你說，你相信自己，我一定會證明你不是兇手。」  
  
Elsa不確定她能不能真正地相信自己，但是她全盤地信任Anna。  
即使知道她可能親手害死了母親，Anna仍舊願意接受這樣的她，那麼或許她可以試著相信自己一次，試著相信她的「魔法」。  
  
「⋯⋯我相信自己。」  
Anna揚起嘴角，說道：「這就對了。我會找到真相的，Elsa。」  
Elsa躺去Anna肩上，蹭進最舒服的位置，放心地將重量寄託於她。  
雖然剛才說了她會相信自己，但卻還是免不了擔憂起來，問道：「可是你該怎麼找？」  
  
Anna想了一想，她手邊有Agnar販售魔法雪花給被害人的證言，但是他卻指控Elsa才是兇手。  
事情牽扯到魔法這種超常現象，她不認為Hans等人會輕易買帳，但是Elsa一定會被找去問話的。  
況且當晚她們的不在場證明相當薄弱，Elsa再度被列為疑犯的可能性很高。  
即使沒有證據說明她殺人，卻也沒有證據顯示她真的沒有殺人。  
  
Anna苦思著該如何找到突破口，此時她的視線回到桌面上的信紙，忽然有一絲念頭閃過腦海。  
  
她摟緊Elsa，親吻落在她的髮梢，說道：「你再休息一會，我需要時間準備一些東西，我們晚上動身。」  
Elsa抬起疑惑的視線，問道：「我們要去哪裡？」  
「除了警察局以外，一個你唯一去過的地方。」

*

深夜裡，風雪並未停歇，馬蹄與車輪壓過雪地往山道上前進。  
半遮在頭頂的車篷，在這樣的風中也失去了意義，冰涼的雪不斷撲來身上，耳中除了呼呼風聲以外什麼也聽不見。  
  
Anna租了一架馬車，入夜之後才帶著Elsa離開家門。  
行囊裡東西不多，但是看起來都是些生活用品，竟像是做好了會在外過夜的準備。  
除此之外，還有一件令Elsa感到不安的事物。  
  
「我們在山腳了，應該不出一、兩個鐘頭就可以到達目的地。」Anna突然出聲，似乎是感覺到了Elsa的視線，說道：「你穿得夠暖嗎？會不會冷？」  
Elsa搖搖頭，「我不冷。你呢？」  
「呃⋯⋯有一點。不過還撐得住！」  
  
Anna把她擁有最溫暖的衣物都給了Elsa，使她自己忍不住在冷風中發寒。  
Elsa挪近Anna身邊，將她一併包裹進寬大的斗篷中，但是她隨即感覺到一個堅硬冰冷的東西抵在腰間。  
「Anna，你為什麼要帶著手槍？我們要去的地方會有危險嗎？」  
「我們要去的地方不危險，但是危險會自己找上門來，我得確保你的安全。」Anna一邊拉著韁繩，一邊指著山路說道：「你認得這裡嗎？」  
  
Elsa想起Anna提到她來過這裡，雖然她對景物沒有半點印象，但是根據她的記憶，她唯一去過的地方，應該只能是她猜測的答案了。  
  
「我們要去石精谷嗎？為什麼？」  
「關於你的魔法我們所知不多，只好尋求專家的意見，如果他們真的存在的話。石精的傳說我在書上讀過，我的老朋友Olaf也說，他在冒險途中見過石精，而且那個男人也證言，自己帶你來見過他們。不過當晚石精到底告訴他什麼，都是他的片面之詞，而且我猜那個男人隱瞞了些事情沒說。我再也不相信他了，寧可自己來找答案。」  
「他在信裡寫了些什麼？」  
Anna瞪起眉頭，光是回想那封信的內容就夠令她生氣了，語調低沈地說：「我不想告訴你，你聽了只會難受而已。」  
Elsa瞧了瞧Anna，看見她眼中赤裸的恨意，不自禁地開口：「⋯⋯其實他很關心你，Anna。」  
「不要替那個男人說話，Elsa！」  
「他只是不希望我害死你而已。」  
Anna惱怒地說：「他利用你的魔法殺害那麼多人命，現在害死了自己，卻推說你才是殺人兇手！這對你來說一點都不公平！」  
Elsa垂下視線看著雙手，說道：「⋯⋯當你生來就具有能將物品變成黃金的能力時，你的人生就註定是不公平的了。」  
  
Anna提起一口氣，她想說些什麼來反駁Elsa的話，可是她卻不知道還能說什麼，只是將這股不甘心的幽憤吞下肚，卻藏不住臉上顯而易見的神傷。  
Elsa注意到妹妹眼中閃爍的淚光，知道自己說的話無意間傷到了Anna。  
Anna是多麽希望帶給她快樂，還給她一個普通但是簡單的生活，而且始終為了讓她擺脫Agnar的陰影而奮鬥，就連這趟路也是要替她洗刷冤屈才來的。  
  
Anna一直在替她尋找希望，可是她為自己做過什麼嗎？  
她又為了Anna做過什麼嗎？  
沒有。  
她除了反覆說著負面的話，來打擊Anna的信心之外，什麼也沒做到。  
Elsa又懊惱又自責，為什麼自己就是不能給予Anna全力的支持？  
  
「Anna，對不起。我不是故意要⋯⋯」  
「不要道歉，Elsa。」  
Anna的聲音有些苦澀，堅撐著沒讓眼淚掉下來，她沒有自己想像中的那麼堅強，可是她不能比把自己放到谷底的Elsa更加脆弱。  
「我沒有魔法，我不懂你究竟承受著多大的壓力和恐懼，但是我知道你有多麼痛苦，因為我一直看著你。」  
  
Anna只是盯著山道，她曉得，Elsa不是不相信她，只是懼怕已經佔據了姊姊的內心三十年，要她在一朝一夕之間就改變是不可能的事。  
  
「你不知道該怎麼說，不知道該怎麼做，所以才會選擇封閉自己，因為你怕自己傷害別人。」Anna說道：「你的敵人不是那個男人，或者甚至你的魔法，而是你的恐懼，Elsa。所以我才要帶你來這裡。」  
她撈來Elsa的手，牢牢地捉在掌中，說道：「你不是一個人在奮鬥，我就在你身邊。跟著我一起堅持下去！沒有你的協助，我也不會成功。直到你真心放自己自由為止，你知道我不會放棄的！沒有誰註定應該過著不公平的生活！我，我們，會一起扭轉它。」  
Elsa低頭看著那隻粗糙又佈滿傷痕的手，指腹輕輕刷著比自己膚色更深許多的手背，幾近無聲地說道：「你說過，不是和我在一起的話，你不會快樂。可是Anna，你現在快樂嗎？⋯⋯跟我在一起真的值得嗎？」  
Anna的目光這才轉向Elsa，她瞧著那雙哀愁的藍眼睛，說道：「光是和你在一起不會讓我快樂。你快樂，我才會快樂。只有當你放過自己，你才能得到真正的快樂。至於值不值得，我想我們會一起找到答案。現在，先著眼在你的魔法上吧⋯⋯。」  
兩人隨即陷入沈默，靜靜地往山腰上前進。  
  
漸漸的，地面的積雪越來越少，溫度居然似乎上升了少許。  
空氣中瀰漫著些許刺鼻的氣味，樹木開始變得稀疏，山路兩旁的峭壁爬滿了青苔，地面不再是人工鑿出的步道，而是崎嶇的岩石。  
她們來到一片被藏在山谷之間的凹地，地面有許多噴著溫暖蒸煙的洞口，像是指引似的，一個接著一個吐出熱氣，引導她們走向凹地深處。  
  
「⋯⋯我對這裡有點印象。」  
Elsa認出她們所處的馬蹄形山凹，走向圓形的窪地中央。  
「我記得我站在這裡⋯⋯父親站在我前面，然後⋯⋯」  
「然後？」Anna環看著四周，問道：「該怎麼呼喚石精們出現？」  
Elsa看著山邊一顆一顆的大石，曖昧的記憶，令她無法準確地形容當時究竟發生了什麼事，只是憑著微弱的記性，說道：「他們是⋯⋯自己出來的。」  
「自己出來的？那怎麼⋯⋯」  
Anna還在困惑，Elsa便伸出雙手，隨意在地上撿起一顆掌心大小的碎石，指尖才那麼一碰，石頭便立刻變成一顆金塊。  
  
轟隆轟隆⋯⋯！  
  
就在Elsa施展魔法之後，窪地開始震盪起來，散落在山谷四周的石頭都在左右擺盪，紛紛從山壁上滾落下來。  
「Elsa！小心！」  
Anna趕緊將Elsa拉退幾步，就怕石頭崩落砸傷了她。  
然而奇特的是，那些石頭雖然滑下了山坡，卻並未筆直地朝她們衝撞而來，竟然在貼近她們以前減緩了速度，停在兩人前方數步。  
接著這些圓石啵啵啵地打了開來，變成一個個擁有四肢和五官的矮小生物！  
  
「⋯⋯石精！」  
Anna驚異地看著這群傳說中的生物，然而相較之下，這些石精似乎更加好奇於Elsa的魔法，紛紛睜著又圓又大的眼睛看著她，然後不斷交頭接耳地彼此談論。  
  
「我感覺到了魔法⋯⋯！」  
  
低沈的聲音從石精們後方傳來，這些灰皮膚的矮小生物讓出一條路，一個看起來頗有年紀的石精，拄著枴杖慢慢走上前。他抬頭瞧了瞧Elsa與她手中的金塊，不必問就知道她的身分了。  
  
「好久不見，Elsa。」  
  
Elsa只是點點頭，眼前的年長石精只給了她些微印象，她幼時的記憶相當薄弱，況且當時的她，正為了母親的死而不知所措，根本沒有餘力注意其他事物。  
  
石精族長接著看向用身體庇護Elsa的Anna，那頭紅髮令他想起這個可憐女孩的父親，彷彿三十年前的場景又在眼前重現。但這個紅髮女孩目中的靈魂，雖然困惑，卻更加果敢堅毅，和那個男人很不一樣。  
  
「你想必就是Elsa的妹妹？」  
Anna點點頭，說道：「我叫做Anna。你是？」  
「噢，瞧我疏忽了，抱歉。我是Pabbie，石精族的族長，你好。」Pabbie看了看眼前的姐妹，問道：「你們一定是有求而來吧？我能為你們做些什麼嗎？」  
「呃⋯⋯狀況有點複雜。」Anna解釋道：「鎮上發生了連續殺人案，我想我父親是兇手，他利用Elsa的魔法行兇，但是卻推卸責任，指稱Elsa才是兇手。我需要能夠證明Elsa沒有殺人的證據。」  
Pabbie嘆了口氣，攤手說道：「何必需要證據？魔法不會殺人，只有人才會殺人。」  
  
他拿起Elsa掌中的金塊，一手捧著它，一手指尖繞著它劃了幾圈，一團白色的霧狀光團慢慢浮現。  
Pabbie雙手一捏，將那無形的光團抽離出來，接著往空中一放，那片光團便擴張開來，形成一片閃著各種色彩的光幕。  
  
Anna看見那些色塊在動，開始慢慢認出那是一張臉孔，不，兩張臉孔——Agnar和Iduna，她的父母親。  
他們閉著眼睛像是在睡覺似的，在他們的腳邊還有一張矮小的嬰兒床，裡頭躺了一個熟睡的紅髮嬰孩。  
這時，一個瘦小的身影慢慢靠近嬰孩，那件藍色洋裝，那頭白金色的髮絲，令Anna馬上連結至身邊的Elsa。  
然後，她明白了。  
這是母親死去那一晚的經過。  
  
金髮的小女孩墊起腳尖，雙手扶在嬰兒床邊探頭窺看，那雙大眼睛裡充斥的只有好奇和憐愛。  
「Anna⋯⋯？Hello，我是Elsa，你的姊姊。」  
  
那個幼小忐忑的聲音，令Anna感覺到一陣心揪。  
  
「噢，不！Elsa！快從Anna身邊走開！」  
  
Iduna慌忙的尖叫，嚇壞了那可愛稚嫩的女孩。  
她趕緊從嬰兒床邊彈開，但是驚恐已經迫使她的力量失控，一片金光染上了嬰兒床的圍欄。

Iduna大驚失色，趕忙奔到Elsa與嬰兒床之間，用力地在Elsa的臉頰上甩了一掌。  
「Anna是你的妹妹！你想要把她也變成金子嗎！」  
Elsa扶著臉頰，淚水在眼眶中浮現，委屈地說：「我沒有！我只是想看看她而已！」  
Iduna將哭泣的Anna從嬰兒床上抱起來，指著變成金條的木製圍欄，斥責道：「還說你沒有！你看看這是什麼！」  
「我、我真的不是故意的！那是個意外！」  
被聲響吵醒的Agnar，見到嬰兒床圍欄上的金光，生氣地向Elsa說道：「我不是叫你乖乖待在房間裡嗎？你跑出來做什麼！」  
「我⋯⋯我想看Anna⋯⋯你們從不讓我看她⋯⋯」  
「就是因為害怕你會把她也變成金子，我們才不讓你靠近她！」  
Iduna瞪著那張嬰兒床，她不敢觸碰到那些變成黃金的部分，就怕自己也會被變成無生命的金屬。  
「幸虧我及早發現，沒讓你殺死Anna！」  
「我從沒想過要傷害她！剛才真的是意外！我、我被母親嚇到了，所以不小心⋯⋯」  
Iduna瞪大眼睛，聲音尖銳了起來，說道：「你現在是想把責任推給我嗎？」  
  
Elsa一愣，她沒有這個意思啊！  
她純粹想要解釋自己的力量為什麼會失控，她沒有想過要推卸責任，她也很害怕自己會傷到Anna啊！  
  
「Agnar，我、我受夠了！」Iduna的情緒極不穩定，她焦慮地走向丈夫，說道：「Elsa隨時都可能會傷害到Anna，我們必須把她送走！」  
「什麼？」Elsa嚇壞了，立刻哀求道：「不！我、我不是故意的！拜託，拜託不要把我送走！」  
「Iduna，你冷靜一點！」Agnar上前安撫妻子，說道：「Elsa還小，她不懂得怎麼控制她的力量。再說要是她去了外頭，力量失控殘害更多人命該怎麼辦？我們負擔不起這個責任！」  
他察覺Iduna的狀況不對勁，便將她懷中的Anna接過來安撫。  
「那我們就應該每天擔心自己被變成金子嗎！」Iduna的雙眼從疲倦轉為幾近瘋狂的紅，扶著兩額不斷來回走動，說道：「為什麼？為什麼只有我們遇到這種事？既不能送走她，還得把她藏起來，再這樣下去我會瘋掉的！我們得做點什麼！我們⋯⋯」  
Iduna突然停頓下來，她盯著Elsa的視線變得危險又銳利，緩慢地說道：「Agnar，現在應該沒有人知道Elsa的存在吧？」  
Iduna低沉冷漠的聲音，令Agnar暗自心驚，她從不知道妻子竟然會這麼說話，彷彿她一瞬間變成了陌生人。  
「⋯⋯Iduna？」Agnar察覺妻子的模樣不對勁，緊張地出聲探問：「你⋯⋯你冷靜一點！我們可以坐下來好好跟Elsa說清楚，別、別有奇怪的想法！」  
「奇怪？」Iduna尖聲回嘴，「我才不奇怪，奇怪的是這孩子！」她指著瑟縮著的Elsa，說道：「這一定是個詛咒！當初就不該生下她！要是沒留下她⋯要是沒留下她⋯⋯！」  
  
Iduna突然發狂似地尖吼一聲，張開雙手向Elsa撲了過去！  
Elsa驚惶失措地躲避，撞開房門往走廊逃跑，Iduna則立刻追了出去。  
  
「噢，不！Iduna！」  
Agnar將仍在啼哭的Anna放在床上，趕緊跟著奔出房門。  
  
Elsa拼命地跑著，不時回頭看著緊追在後的母親⋯⋯  
不，那不是她的母親。  
她不知道自己正看著誰。  
那張臉上沒有慈愛的神色，反倒充斥著憎惡與猙獰，窗外月光將她的模樣映照得更加可怖，就好像是個剝去她母親的皮穿在自己身上的⋯⋯  
  
「怪物！」Iduna大聲喊道：「別跑！」  
  
⋯⋯什麼？媽媽剛才叫她什麼？  
  
Elsa跑下樓梯，她沒想到母親居然會那樣稱呼自己，一愣之下，腳沒踩穩，她隨即從樓梯上摔落下來，腦部用力撞向牆面，就那麼失去了意識。  
  
「讓我來結束這個錯誤⋯⋯！」  
Iduna的陰影籠罩住Elsa幼小的身軀，她向女兒伸出雙手，一寸寸逼近她細瘦的頸部，張開兩隻手掌，想將流通那條氣管的空氣全部阻絕。  
「Iduna，住手！」  
Agnar跳下階梯，搶上去捉住妻子的雙手，然而Iduna卻不斷拳打腳踢，Agnar一不留神被她的手肘敲個正著，痛得立刻鬆開束縛，撞向走廊邊的矮櫃，上頭裝飾的花瓶翻倒砸碎在地。  
他依稀辨識出昏花的視界裡，妻子彎腰撿起破碎的玻璃，對準了女兒的胸口。  
「不、不，Iduna！別⋯⋯」  
Agnar還沒說完，接著就被一灘溫熱的液體濺了滿臉。  
他嘴裡嚐到鹹苦的味道，血腥刺痛著他的鼻腔。  
  
死亡。  
  
Agnar很確定他嗅到了什麼，妻子終究手刃了他們的女兒。  
他感到一陣痛心，居然沒能阻止Iduna犯下過錯。  
然而於此同時，他竟然感到一絲安堵。  
  
他們終於不必活在那個未知力量的威脅中了。  
他可以幫忙清理掉Elsa可憐的屍身，沒有人會知道她曾經出生，沒有人會知道她死在親生母親的手中，他們會裝作什麼都沒發生，將Anna當作他們唯一的骨肉⋯⋯  
  
然而當他抬起手拭清雙眼時，卻看見Iduna躺在血池之中，她瞠圓的眼睛佈滿血絲，無神地盯著天花板，張開的嘴巴似乎像在仰天吶喊，她的胸口、腹部佈著數個鮮血泉湧的大洞。  
  
「⋯⋯什麼？」  
接著他發現視線裡有什麼閃閃發亮的東西，目光一轉，倒臥的Elsa背後，長滿了又尖又長，佈滿鮮血的金色利刺。  
  
  
「只有人才會殺人。」  
當畫面暗去時，Pabbie又再重複了一次。  
「魔法只是保護了它的主人。」  
  
Elsa從途中便不想再看，始終閉著眼躲在Anna懷中。  
然而光是聽見聲音，就能喚起她幼時的回憶，而她總算知道，在她昏迷的期間到底發生了什麼事。

Anna擁著Elsa顫抖的肩膀，憐惜地輕撫她的背脊，視線仍瞪著Agnar的殘像，緊咬著牙低語道：「哼，什麼『只是揮了她一掌，不是故意的』。你這個渾球，連到死都還想要繼續扯謊騙我？會有這種下場都是你自己招致的結果！」  
「我警告過你們的父親，」Pabbie又說：「Elsa，你的魔法，在魔法之中又是最特別的一種。它很美麗，可是也很危險。你的魔法會牽引出人性，任何接觸它的人都會受到影響，你的父母就是失敗的例子。」  
  
他又從金塊當中抽出許多記憶，浮現在空中的是目前為止所有命案的死者。  
他們的眼裡只有黃金雪花，每雙目中都是貪婪與利益。  
他們與Agnar在教堂中的交易，都和Anna推測的一樣。  
告解室被當作秘密交易所，而他們則用各種物資跟Agnar換取黃金雪花。  
但是久而久之，他們開始懷疑起Agnar的金源，並且試圖要脅他說出怎麼得到黃金雪花。  
  
「你的父親把你放在非常危險的狀況之中，Elsa。如果不會危及到你的安全，你的魔法是不會自主行動的。這表示有好幾次，你的秘密都差點要曝光了，你的魔法只是在保護你而已。」  
  
接著畫面裡出現刺眼的金光，黃金雪花環繞著他們飛舞，惡人們驚聲叫著，但卻逃不出那金色的旋風。  
雪花割開他們的皮膚，鑽入他們漆黑的五臟六腑，將所有他們曾經給予他人的痛苦加倍返還，讓他們知道求救無門的恐懼與絕望，然後一個一個倒在血泊裡，以生命來償還他們所犯的罪。  
  
「所以⋯⋯接下來我還是會吸引來這些爭端？」Elsa苦澀地說著：「為什麼是我？我⋯⋯我只是想平靜安穩地生活，我從沒想要過這個力量！我根本控制不了它！」  
「不要著急，Elsa，聽我說。」

Pabbie抬起短小的手臂，天空中舞動的極光，竟像是回應他的召喚，從搖曳的波光中分離出一小部分，形成了一片又綠又紫的屏幕。  
  
「很久以前，在人類還沒出現的紀元，世界是神的居所。在那個黃金跟泥巴一樣稀鬆平常的時候，黃金鄉有一位守護她的女神，也就是你，Elsa。或者該說，你的前世。」  
  
極光幕這時顯現出一塊美麗夢幻，滿地堆砌著黃金，連樹葉和枝椏都是黃金構成的異想世界。  
  
「黃金女神有一位守護者，就是你，Anna。而你們相愛了！」

一個持著長劍與圓盾，看起來英勇善戰的勇士，總是守在女神身邊。她們在黃金樹底下談笑，在湖泊邊說情，在黃金山中相擁，愜意又浪漫。  
  
「你們一直過著平靜的生活，直到充滿貪婪慾望的人類誕生。他們發現了黃金鄉中價值連城，取之不盡的財寶，因此組織了軍隊闖入其中，掠奪一切。身為守護者，Anna，你以一人之姿，努力奮戰到最後。但是狡詐的人類，使用陷阱將你包圍起來，在你即將戰死的前一刻，黃金女神捨身保護了你的性命。」  
  
畫面一轉，柔黃閃亮的光芒世界，瞬間被腥紅血戮所籠罩。  
精疲力竭的守護者，全身滿是傷痕和血跡，面對蜂擁而來的人類大軍，這已經是她所能抵擋的極限。  
然而深愛著守護者的黃金女神，不忍見到勇士為了保護自己而遍體鱗傷，在危急之時獻出自己的生命，抵擋致命的一擊。  
  
「黃金女神終於殞落，她的靈魂被人類投入輪迴轉世的無限循環，好讓他們佔領黃金鄉。傷心欲絕的守護者，在寡不敵眾之下，也貢獻了生命。」  
  
頹倒在湖邊，抱著黃金女神屍身的守護者，眼看著團團包圍的人類軍隊，知道自己毫無勝算，最後含著淚自刎，跳進輪迴道之中，追隨心愛的女神而去。  
  
「憐憫的宇宙主宰，不忍心見到你們就此被拆散，於是讓你們生生世世出現在彼此身邊。即使經過數不清的轉生，你們依舊肩負著當初的使命。Elsa，你仍然有著天賜的力量；Anna，你永遠在為了守護她而奮鬥。」  
  
光芒暗去，極光緩緩消散。  
那沒有形體的影像，感覺就像遙不可及，卻又奇幻綺麗的夢境。  
但是不知為何，卻讓兩人心中升起一股莫名的熟悉和懷念感。  
  
Pabbie瞧了瞧姐妹兩人，說道：「我告訴過你們的父親，有一個東西能夠幫助Elsa控制她的魔法，不過顯然他沒能聽進去。」  
Anna聽他這麼說，連忙追問：「是什麼？」  
「真愛。」Pabbie抬頭望著Anna，指著她笑道：「就是你，Anna。」  
「⋯⋯我？」  
「接觸黃金魔法的人，都會受到人性的考驗。你不但沒有心生貪念，你對Elsa的愛甚至讓魔法都接受了你，所以你的存在，能夠阻止她的力量暴走。」  
  
Anna回想起每次Elsa的魔法失控時，她只是伸出手去觸碰那些尖刺，踩過遍地的雪花，那些黃金就自己化成金粉消弭下去。  
她一直以為是Elsa控制著魔法，好讓她不受到傷害，卻原來是自己救了自己。  
  
Pabbie走近Anna，攤開她的掌心，粗短的指頭在上方繞了兩圈，接著一縷金線浮現在她手中，線條逐漸延伸，繪成一個既像太陽又像向日葵的圖樣。  
金絲從Anna掌邊垂落，在半空中接上另一段白金色的線段，最終走到了Elsa的手中。  
Elsa也翻起掌心，一個金色雪花的圖像已經印在那裡。  
  
「世上的一切事物都是相生相對。」Pabbie抬起她們的手，說道：「Anna，你是Elsa的命運；而Elsa，你是Anna的歸宿。無論你們生在何時，或者分隔在世界兩端，即便你們不是姐妹，不管你們的愛是什麼形式，你們註定會被牽引來彼此身邊。因此Anna，只有你才能解救Elsa。」  
  
Anna望著手中的太陽，兩條連接的光絲，印著雪花圖像的掌心，然後對上那雙同樣鎖定著自己的視線，發現那裡蘊藏著濃烈卻複雜的情感。  
她將太陽覆蓋在雪花上方，握住那隻掌心時，光線從她們緊扣的手中消散，但是她知道那條看不見的線，始終連結著她們。  
  
「沒有什麼值不值得，Elsa。」Anna將她們的指節扣緊，直視著她說道：「你和我，我們註定要在一起。」  
  
Elsa眼中浮出淚水，她心裡始終存在著一絲罪惡感，認為是自己綁住了Anna。  
因為自己的私情，將她深愛的妹妹也一起拖進了地獄，加上她未知的力量威脅，使她總是無法放開一切地去愛Anna。  
但是Pabbie的話減輕了她的重擔。  
  
Anna是她的救贖，這一點是無庸置疑的！  
只要她能夠放下恐懼，全心全意地回應Anna堅實的愛，那麼也許她真的能夠抑制住體內的魔法，然後不必再擔心它會傷害任何人。  
  
Elsa靠向Anna，卸除重壓的身體有些乏力，但是至少她有Anna可以支撐自己。  
而她也會無條件地支持Anna，成為她的支柱，替她付出一切。  
  
「現在我們知道你不是兇手了。」Anna摟著她，掌心在她背後輕撫，說道：「相信我，我們一定可以解決的！」  
  
Elsa點點頭，雙臂扣緊Anna的肩膀，切實地感受到Anna的存在有多麼重要。  
她蹭進Anna肩窩，想讓她的氣息包圍自己，應該完全卸下任何疑慮的此刻，她卻莫名地覺得有些浮躁。  
一點麻癢從後頸攀上頭頂，不明的焦慮令她心跳加快。  
  
這種感覺很熟悉，就像前晚在床上，不管她如何親吻Anna，她仍舊無法擺脫這股讓她發涼的騷動。  
  
好像又有什麼事情要發生了。  
  
「噢，看啊！那就是Arendelle家的姐妹。」  
  
山谷口突然傳來男人的語聲，嚇得Elsa立刻渾身一彈。  
  
陰影中走出一個矮小的身影，Anna立刻認出那張生著鬍鬚掛了眼鏡的臉，就是臭名昭彰的Weselton公爵。


	11. CH10. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 姊姊開掛！  
> 本章部分情節描述較為血腥，請斟酌閱讀。

## X. Monster

  
「噢，看啊！那就是Arendelle家的姐妹。」  
  
Weselton公爵動起那副狡詐的嘴臉，歪嘴笑得邪惡又猙獰，指著Anna和Elsa說道：「天曉得那個自認高尚的男人，Agnar Arendelle的一雙女兒，竟然犯下了近親相姦的亂倫罪！而且其中一個還是鼎鼎大名的破案天才？真是可恥！」  
  
接著，一個又一個的人影從夜裡的山道上出現。  
Anna認識這些面孔，他們都是鎮民，只不過，是跟著公爵們一起做些骯髒事的不良群眾，而那些鄙夷的眼光，全都傾注在姐妹倆身上。  
  
此情此景，就像剛才在Pabbie喚出的意象中，被人類包圍的黃金女神與守護者一般，空氣中彌漫著刺痛鼻腔，衝突即將勃發的煙硝味。  
  
Elsa並不在乎自己，卻無法忍受在鎮上擔任正義化身的Anna，只因為她們這段在他人眼中異常的愛，而瞬間成為遭到唾棄的眾矢之的，於是她鬆開了抱在妹妹身上的雙臂，然而一股強勁的力量卻扣住了她。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯」  
  
往身邊看去，Anna只以一雙視線和毫無防備的肉身，迎接著無數尖銳的視線，卻沒有半點退縮與畏懼，就是不肯讓心愛的姐姐離開自己半吋。精實的臂膀牢牢摟緊了Elsa，毅然反抗著那些無形的攻擊。  
  
Anna側過臉來，半個字也沒說，但Elsa從那對直視而來的雙眼中，看見無比強大的堅定。  
她感覺掌心被緊握在陽光般炙熱的手中，來自Anna的那股濃烈愛情，忠實地傳入她心中，給予了她抵禦一切否定的力量。  
  
她們是彼此註定的命運，沒有什麼能夠撼動她們的牽絆。  
她不會讓任何事物阻擋於前，因為她知道，她的愛絕對不會比Anna少。  
  
Elsa收起指節扣緊Anna的，她們不須言語，兩雙心意相通的目光，已經明示與彼此並肩的決心，一同將反擊的眼神投向Weselton公爵。  
  
「至於另一個，哼，居然還是勾結這些巫族，不只掠奪人命，還親手弒殺父母的怪物！」  
從那覆蓋著鬍鬚的口中吐出了關鍵字眼，令Anna的怒氣立刻竄升，拔出手槍指向Weselton公爵，咬牙低語：「你敢再說一次那個字，我會立刻轟爛你的嘴巴！」  
Weselton公爵驚叫著躲去保鑣身後，保鑣也連忙拔出手槍與Anna對峙。  
深怕對方開槍殺傷Anna的Elsa，立刻拉住氣得發抖的妹妹。  
  
Anna向背後瞧了一眼，無辜的石精們顯然害怕著不請自來的訪客們。  
這些神奇的生物，只是幫忙解決自己的困惑，他們不應該被捲入這場紛爭。  
況且，若是讓他們落入這些冷血殘暴的人們手中，恐怕又會引起另一場暗無天日的悲劇。  
Anna望向Pabbie，對他捎去一個眼神，石精族長瞭然於胸，略微點頭感謝她的關切，立刻帶著族人們逃離當場。  
  
只敢探出半顆頭的公爵，眼看暫時沒有生命危險，卻不甘在眾人面前出糗，還繼續大聲咆哮：「你、你這是包庇殺人犯！剛才的影像大家都看見了！她就是連續殺人案的兇手！Anderson副警長，你明明曉得姐姐犯罪，卻知情不報，你甚至不配再當副警長！」  
Anna不屑地說道：「如果你真的看完了全部，那麼你也是證明Elsa無罪的證人之一才對。」  
「啊？什麼？我聽不清楚！」Weselton公爵將手掌拱在耳邊，裝模作樣地擠眉弄眼。  
Anna翻起白眼冷哼一聲，回嘴：「哼，因為你是個又乾又笨又矮又禿的死老頭！」  
「你說什麼！竟敢對本公爵出言不遜！」  
Weselton公爵立馬又叫又跳地破口大罵，頭頂上那片假髮，正隨著他顫動的肢體而上下飄盪，然而他卻始終沒敢從保鑣身後站出來。  
「你不是說你聽不清楚嗎？看樣子聽力好得很嘛。」Anna揚起冷笑，說道：「這樣說來，剛才那段影像的內容，你應該聽得明明白白啊。」  
「我只看見一對罪有應得的父母，和從小就殘暴嗜血的殺人女巫！」  
  
Weselton公爵翹起下巴，似乎以為這樣就能讓自己擁有鄙視他人的高度。  
殊不知那薄弱的威嚴，並未使他增添些許氣魄，倒是更令人清楚看見他確實極高的髮線。  
  
「Anderson副警長，你只是一時被女巫給迷惑而已，現在還有機會能夠挽回。只要你立刻認錯，並且交出你姐姐，寬大為懷的我，可以考慮向大家替你說情，讓你繼續做副警長一職。如何？」  
然而Anna只是冷冰冰地盯著他，半點反應都沒有。  
Weselton公爵等了好一會，疑惑地與身邊的人們大眼瞪小眼，以為是自己講得不夠大聲，卻又拉不下臉再問一次相同的問題，只說：「Anderson副警長，我在問你話呢！」  
這時Anna才總算給了回應，轉頭到處看一看，說道：「噢，你有說話嗎？我只聽見一隻猴子在吵鬧呢。」  
「你⋯⋯！這可是你自找的！」Weselton公爵惱怒得邊發抖邊跳腳，說道：「Anna Anderson以執法者身分包藏罪犯，實在罪無可恕！我要求你立刻逮捕犯人，Westergaard副警長！」  
  
Elsa正覺得似乎在哪裡聽過這個姓氏，就看見公爵保鑣鑽入人群中，將一個同樣掛著警探徽章的男人推了出來。  
她認得那頭油亮的紅髮，以及有些令人反感的鬢角。雖然只見過一次面，但是卻令她印象相當深刻。  
  
「Anna，他⋯⋯他不是你的⋯⋯」  
Anna盯著垂下視線的男人，緩緩點頭說道：「對。Westergaard，我的同事⋯⋯。」  
  
Elsa想起Anna昨日為了使她們能夠脫罪，向兩個警察同事坦白了彼此之間的戀情。  
他們應該已經對Anna保證絕不會走漏風聲才是，這樣看來她們會被追蹤到這裡，一定是這個紅髮警察洩的密。  
  
Hans發現Elsa埋怨的目光，以及無言看著自己的Anna，立刻解釋道：「Anna，我很抱歉，但是他們擄走了我的哥哥！我別無選擇⋯⋯我只是、噢嗚！」  
在他能夠說完以前，公爵保鑣用力將拳頭砸向他的肚子，使他疼得彎下腰去。  
Weselton公爵繼續說道：「Westergaard副警長，我相信你早就知道這兩姊妹的亂倫罪狀，然而你卻縱容她們如此羞恥的行徑，別說你沒有錯！但是現在你有機會將功贖罪，只要你逮捕那個殺害多條人命的女巫，我就⋯⋯」  
「她不是女巫！她有名字！」Anna大聲地打斷了公爵的話，狠狠瞪著那獐頭鼠目的臉，怒斥道：「而且她沒有殺人！」  
「給我住口！沒有人會相信你們這對亂倫相愛的姊妹！」Weselton公爵一把揪住Hans的衣襟，將他推往眾人前方，催促道：「快！將Anderson副警長就地正法處以死刑，然後活捉那個女巫！」  
  
Anna聽見他那麼說，就知道Weselton的目的，絕對是Elsa的魔法。  
不，是源自她魔法的產物，也就是黃金。  
只要自己活著，那些黃金就會融化消失，所以Weselton才想活捉Elsa，卻殺死她，好藉此詐取無盡的金子！  
  
Anna一邊在內心咒罵著最為骯髒的Weselton公爵，一邊思考著如何帶Elsa逃離這塊被包圍的山凹。  
  
感覺Anna掌心泛出汗水的Elsa，側眼看著神色緊繃的妹妹，她知道Anna正在盤算可能脫身的辦法，也明白那幾乎是不可能的事情。  
Weselton公爵想要活捉的是她，她能確保自己性命無礙，反之最為凶險的是Anna，而她不會任由他人威脅深愛的妹妹。  
  
Elsa立刻擋在Anna身前，看著不斷走近的Hans，向他舉起掌心，說道：「站住！你知道我可以在你眨眼之前，就把你變成一灘金子。」  
「Elsa！慢著！」Anna連忙拉住她，以免她真的將Hans弄成細碎的金粉，在她耳邊低聲說道：「再等一下。」  
Elsa聽出蹊蹺，Anna似乎知道什麼內幕卻並未明說。她接著望向Hans，發現他的臉上竟帶著一絲笑意。  
  
Hans直視著這個緊盯住自己的女人。  
Elsa Arendelle，與親妹妹相戀的金髮美女。  
他的直覺沒有錯，打從第一眼見到這個女人開始，他就知道她絕不像外表看上去那麼柔弱。  
她的雙目中潛藏著什麼，既深沉又危險，不能被挖掘出來的東西。  
  
噢，不，才不是她對妹妹所生的愛情，那麼膚淺的答案。  
當然，更不是這股被與世隔絕，令人嘆為觀止的神秘力量。  
確實，光是看她們姊妹倆站在一塊，就能感受到兩人之間縈繞著纏綿悱惻，難分難捨，性感又激情四射到遮掩不住的烈愛氣場。  
但是還有更令Hans雞皮疙瘩的真相，就埋在那看似嬌柔不堪的美貌底下。  
  
——哈，可嘆的Weselton，你這隻智商跟著頭髮一起掉得差不多的老狐狸！到現在都還沒發現，自己惹上了最不該招惹的對象。如果你天真地以為，以妹妹的性命作為要脅，這個姐姐就會立刻交出自己的話，你簡直錯得離譜！  
  
一隻巨獸！  
  
Hans在Elsa Arendelle的眼中，看見躲在那副美艷軀體中的巨大黑影。  
湛藍瞳孔與那張姣好面容，只是令人掉以輕心的陷阱。  
只要誰敢越過雷池一步，那隻巨獸就會張開長滿銳刺的血盆大口，咬碎所有靠近它的事物。  
  
——沒錯，那就是為了保護妹妹，而願意使自己變身成為食人猛獸的瘋狂！  
  
Hans實在擋不住笑意竄升，沐浴在那瀰漫著殺意的目光底下，他甚至感覺自己要勃起了。  
  
「你放心，Arendelle小姐。我不會對你心愛的妹妹動手，不過我還是要逮捕犯人。」  
  
他轉過身面向Weselton公爵，眼裡充滿了憎恨與憤怒。  
  
「曾經有一個女人，辛苦扶養13個孩子長大，每天睜眼就是為了孩子工作，為了孩子下廚，為了孩子犧牲。只因為美貌被Frollo公爵看上了，因為有趣就被你用錢買下來，像個玩偶一樣被你轉賣給Frollo公爵，受盡煎熬與恥辱之後自縊身亡的女人。你知道她的名字嗎！」  
承受著Hans的大吼，Weselton公爵也瞪起眉毛，說道：「什麼女人？我根本不知道你在說什麼！快點解決⋯⋯」  
「你與Frollo公爵聯手，濫用職權幫助瓷器商人Gaston強奪無辜女性，使她年邁的父親孤獨終老，最後從家中屋頂跳樓身亡的女孩，你知道她叫什麼名字嗎？一對絕望的父母到處在街頭尋找女兒，卻不知道他們的寶貝女孩，和許多年輕女性一樣，早就落在你和貴婦人Gothel手中，不但遭到虐殺，她們的血肉和頭髮，還被你們拿來製成保養品到處販售，你知道她們的名字嗎？只為了一點金錢暴利，你竟和寡婦Lady Tremaine綁架孩童並濫用童工，甚至搶走她們賺取的生活費，讓她們活活餓死，你知道那些變成白骨的女孩們的名字嗎？你和鑽石商人Jafar為了挖掘更多的鑽石，讓無數礦工日以繼夜不眠不休的工作，甚至指示他們開挖危險的山區，導致礦脈坍塌壓死數十名工人，你知道那些抱著父親和兒子的屍體，哭泣的女性們的名字嗎？」  
Hans憤怒地吼著。  
「你不會知道的，因為你從來都只管自己的利益！但是我知道！她們的名字，一直掛在我們局裡的牆上！這麼多年來筆跡甚至都糊了，卻因為你們湮滅證據，使她們的冤屈從來未曾得到平反！更不用提你還引薦海運業龍頭千金Vanessa，撮合她與鄰國王子成婚，之後再與她暗中假造船難，謀殺王子並分贓大筆遺產！你簡直是個人渣，Weselton！如果Arendelle小姐真的殺了你們，噢，她可不但不是罪犯，還是我們的大英雄呢！」  
  
Weselton公爵臉色垮了下來，聽見周身的人們傳來訕笑，感受到他們的冷眼斜視，不禁氣急敗壞地說：「荒、荒謬！你自己不也說了沒有證據嗎！既然沒有證據，不管我做了什麼，你都不能指證我的罪！」  
「我親眼看見你指揮手下把我母親從家裡綁走！那時我才9歲！」Hans拔出手槍指著Weselton公爵，同時公爵保鑣也立即反應，舉槍與Hans對峙。  
然而Hans並沒有因此而停止，扯開喉嚨叫著：「當你用我母親跟Frollo公爵換錢的時候，我也看見了！當他家傭人把我母親的屍體丟去荒郊野外掩埋時，我也看見了！」  
怒氣使他的血管暴突，血絲爬滿他的雙眼，如果不是胸前掛著那枚徽章，他早就扣下扳機，並且打爛Weselton公爵的屍身了。  
「我就是證人！」  
  
Weselton公爵揚起狡獪的笑容，說道：「那……我就只好湮滅證據了！」  
  
「通通住手！」  
  
一個男人的聲音響徹山凹，接著暴民們突然起了騷動。  
一陣腳步聲從山道上傳來，身穿黑衣的武裝警察紛紛湧入山凹之中，將暴民團團圍住。領在他們前方的中年男子就是警察局長Kai，跟在他身邊的則是Kristoff。  
  
「放下武器！把手舉起來，讓我看得見！」  
Kai一聲令下，警員們立刻舉槍對著武裝暴民，他們一個一個不甘願地扔下手中的鋤頭和棍棒，按照警長的指示行動。  
  
「呼……終於來了。」  
Anna低聲嘆出憋了許久的氣息，Elsa回頭瞧瞧她的模樣，問道：「你早就知道了嗎？」  
Anna眼中浮出歉意，輕輕點頭，說道：「我和Hans聯絡之後，得知他的兩個哥哥被Weselton公爵綁走了。於是將計就計，要Hans假裝出賣我們，引誘Weselton公爵上山，好讓局長們去解救他哥哥。你也聽到了，我們沒有捉住公爵的證據，只好迫使他自己親口承認，否則我們別無他法。同時，我也得讓大家知道你是無罪的。對不起，你嚇到了吧？我應該要先告訴你的。」  
Elsa搖搖頭，淺笑著說：「謝謝你為我做了那麼多。」  
然而當她回過頭去看著正在接受盤查的Weselton公爵時，笑容又漸漸地淡去。  
「所以父親是因為他們做了這麼多傷天害理的事，才決定要殺害他們的嗎？」  
「他們是該為自己的罪負責沒錯，可是父親不應該利用你的魔法，是他自己害死自己的。」  
  
Anna望著毫無悔意的Weselton公爵，想起已死的父親，眉頭又不禁緊攏起來。  
不過，一切都落幕了。  
一輩子活在父親陰影之下的Elsa，總算在今天解脫了。  
現在她應該想的，是如何給予姊姊錯過了三十二年的快樂生活。  
  
拋開那些紛擾，視線拉回Elsa身上，Anna憐惜地輕撫著她的髮梢，戀人的思緒因為她的觸碰而中斷。  
當Elsa看見眼前這個深情又迷人的微笑復甦時，再次確認自己的心跳，只為了妹妹而怦然顫動。  
「你自由了，Elsa。」Anna捧著她的臉龐，語氣溫柔卻又深重地說：「逝去的那九年，我保證，我會加倍還給你，我一定會讓你幸福的！」  
Elsa抬起掌心包覆住Anna的，臉頰蹭著她的溫熱，眼裡浮著晶亮的淚光，說道：「我很幸福，Anna。我不要你加倍還我，只要和你在一起，一切都值得。」  
  
她們眼中只有對方，倒不曉得自己正在被別人注視著。  
  
「嗚哇⋯⋯快看那對姊妹。我覺得她們隨時都可能會把舌頭塞進對方的喉嚨。光是看著她們，我都想替她們覺得害羞了！」  
當Kristoff走近時，Hans瞇著眼睛開口，彷彿從對向射來了無法直視的強光。  
Kristoff跟著望向不遠處的Arendelle家姊妹，搔了搔肚子邊的肌肉，說道：「我同意。我甚至覺得那讓我有點興奮⋯⋯。」  
Hans默默瞪了Kristoff一眼，心想自己居然有那麼一瞬間，跟隔壁這隻發情的棕熊有著相同想法。  
  
這其中肯定是有什麼誤解，大概是自己把尿意錯想成情慾吧。  
嗯，絕對是這樣！  
  
Hans往旁邊退開兩步，一臉嫌惡地說：「離我遠一點，欲求不滿的公狗！別把你骯髒下流的思想傳染給我！」  
Kristoff拍拍Hans的肩膀，說道：「話說回來，我很慶幸你剛才沒有開槍打爛公爵的臉。」  
Hans哼笑一聲，「我是差點就要扣下扳機了，不過那只會說明，我跟他沒有什麼分別。」他頓了一會，問道：「他們還好嗎？」  
Kristoff明白他指的是被俘虜的哥哥們，於是回答：「雖然身上有不少瘀青，但是生命無虞。倒是我為了和公爵的另一個保鑣搏鬥，幾乎賠上半條命呢！他簡直跟一隻野熊一樣強壯，而且他被Anna擊中一槍，居然還很能打呢！」  
「恭喜你活下來，至少我知道你為什麼蓬頭垢面的了。」Hans語氣平淡地說著，一邊抽出手帕，將Kristoff剛才碰過的地方都擦了兩遍，又問：「他的保鑣招了嗎？」  
「全招啦！所有公爵過去做的非法勾當，還有教唆他闖入Arendelle家，攻擊Anna等等，通通都招了！足夠判他好幾次死刑！」  
Hans瞪著仍在和警察叫囂的Weselton公爵，還沒親眼見到公爵被處死的瞬間，他的怒火就不會平息，但是他終於給了含怨赴死的母親一個交代。  
「母親，等那個雜碎上刑場時，我會給你留第一排位子欣賞的！」  
  
「你們不能就這樣憑他人的三言兩語逮捕我！」Weselton公爵指著警察局長Kai的鼻子叫道：「證據呢？證據在哪裡？我要求律師替我辯護！快去給我找律師！」  
對Kai局長來說，應付這些無理取鬧的瘋子犯人，已經是家常便飯。他只是將雙手背在身後，吊著漠然的雙眼，冷冷地說：「我們有證人，正巧是您的貼身保鑣，還知道他湮滅證據的手法拙劣，要不了多久，我們就會找到您要的證據。在那之前，您可以在警局中的拘留室稍住幾天，那裡相當舒適。」  
「我、我要抗議！」Weselton公爵指向Elsa，叫道：「那個女巫！她殺害了這麼多條人命，難道你們不該抓住她嗎？要是她又繼續大開殺戒怎麼辦？」  
「Arendelle小姐只是長期受到父親家暴，遭他要脅才會協助製造武器，因此也是受害者之一。連續命案的真凶是Agnar Anderson Arendelle爵士。但既然如今他已經身亡，這件案子也就宣告終結。在他動手以前讓您逃過一劫，還真是幸運呢！」Kai頓了一頓，又說：「當然是我們很幸運，能順利逮到你！。」  
  
Kai的一番話激怒了Weselton公爵，他張著嘴巴卻說不出半個字，臉頰神經正在抽蓄，看起來就像癲癇發作一樣。  
  
怎麼可以？他可是個公爵！  
怎能任由這些下層世界的警察擺布？  
為什麼他得入獄服刑，身為連續殺人案幫兇的女巫卻能繼續逍遙法外？   
  
Weselton公爵瞪去數公尺外，正在輕聲密語的姊妹身上。  
  
噢，對，那個女巫可是副警長的姊姊！她當然有辦法脫罪⋯⋯  
不，等等！  
就因為Anna Anderson是副警長，還是寡廉鮮恥與姊姊亂倫相姦的罪犯！  
只要她以女巫用魔法變出的黃金作為籌碼，就能買通警察替她掩飾罪行！  
一定是這樣！  
這些可恨的警察居然膽敢搶走應該屬於他的黃金！  
不！他不會讓警察得逞！  
黃金是他的！  
如果他得不到，任何人也別想得到！  
  
Weselton公爵眼看著警察亮出手銬，準備扣上他的手腕。視線繼續往周遭掃去，所有跟著他來的暴民，居然都乖乖排隊等著被押回警局，他們的人數明明比警察多上一倍啊！  
  
就在那個瞬間，一個念頭打向他的腦袋。  
  
——只要警察全都消失，就沒有誰能奈何我了！  
  
Weselton公爵突然轉向保鑣大喊：「Leopold，動手！」  
  
當Hans和Kristoff有所警覺時已經遲了一步。  
公爵保鑣撞開正要替他上銬的同僚，奪走配戴在他腰間的警用手槍，刺耳的槍響在山凹中迴盪，同時伴隨著一聲痛苦的哀鳴。  
  
「Elsa！」  
Anna驚叫出口，立刻抱住倒向地面的姊姊。  
「噢，不！」  
  
她根本來不及反應。  
上一秒還在跟戀人說話，突然間眼前就爆開一團血霧，她深愛的身影便消失在視線當中，令她的心跳幾乎跟著停止。  
  
「Elsa！Elsa！」  
Anna以身體當作姊姊的肉墊，跟著摔在地面，連疼痛也感覺不到。  
此時她的腦袋泛成一片空白，只能一味地呼喚掛念的名字，焦急地坐起身察看被她牢牢護在懷中的Elsa。  
  
Elsa蜷縮在Anna胸前，她緊抱著的左臂衣袖，被血水染成駭人的鮮紅色。衣服上破損的大洞底下，是個不斷滲出血液的彈孔。  
她的臉色慘白，滿額全是汗水。子彈卡在傷口內引起的劇痛，使她疼得一邊顫抖，一邊艱澀地喘息，眼淚一滴一滴地滑落。  
  
叮鈴、叮叮⋯⋯叮鈴鈴！  
  
Elsa的淚水化成一片片金色雪結晶，墜在地面時，發出了清脆的聲響。  
即便聲音細小，在這鴉雀無聲的山坳中，依舊清晰地傳進了每一雙耳朵裡。  
  
「黃金雪花！是黃金雪花！」  
  
眾人的視線全部聚集在那些泛著金光的雪花上頭，奇特的景象使他們開始交頭接耳，窸窣語聲越來越大。  
  
那就是Agnar Arendelle一直提供的交易品！  
Weselton公爵自知他絕對不會看錯，來源果真是出自Elsa Arendelle的魔法。  
  
這個魔法，還有它的擁有者，Elsa Arendelle，他要定了！  
  
那些落在Anna腳邊的雪花只存在數十秒鐘，接著便慢慢化成光點融在黑夜之中。  
Weselton公爵嘴邊揚起奸險的笑，指著Elsa叫道：「看啊，純金的雪花！那個女巫的眼淚，能夠化為價值連城的黃金！」  
  
似是在呼應他的高聲吆喝，遠方深山裡傳來陣陣狼嚎。  
  
這時Anna看見了。  
那些暴民們的雙眼，在剎那間閃著妖異的光芒。  
那一對對懾人的視線，根本不屬於人類，更像盯上獵物的貪婪禽獸！  
  
「別讓那姊妹倆扭曲病態的愛情融解了寶貴的雪花！」Weselton公爵繼續喊著：「殺了Anna Anderson，殺了這些妄想獨佔黃金的警察！活捉那個女巫，我們就能享有無盡的財富！」  
  
就在他語聲落下的同時，更大的喧囂響徹山中每個角落，接著，一切都失控了！  
  
暴民們拾起扔在地下的武器，往身邊最近的警察身上狠狠地打，彷彿與他們有過什麼深仇大恨。  
  
「槍擊許可！」  
Kai局長即刻下達解除武器禁令的指示，並向天空射出求救信號彈。  
  
醒目的赤色光球衝上飄著雪的夜空，將山坳中的景物全部染成了詭譎的紅。  
山道上的白雪就像洶湧血海，舉起鋤頭、耙子瘋狂襲擊警察的鎮民，開槍鎮壓暴動的警員，橫飛的亂石與子彈在空中交錯，空氣裡充斥著血腥和火藥味混雜的刺鼻惡臭。  
  
「Holy shit！」Kristoff愣眼看著身邊的亂象，說道：「這些人簡直是喪心病狂！」  
Hans鄙夷地瞪著這些在他看來最最低等的人們，不屑地說：「沒錯⋯⋯根本是他媽的人間地獄！」  
  
Anna脫下圍巾替Elsa綁住傷口，但是在子彈取出來以前，它並不會止血，她得立刻帶Elsa去醫院治療才行，前提是她們得先從這些暴民的手中逃脫。  
  
「看他們的眼睛。」  
Anna束緊圍巾，覷著被欲望吞噬了人性的動物，瞧他們四處尖叫嘶吼。猙獰的面孔癲狂又扭曲，連路邊的貓狗都不如，看了實在令人作嘔。  
「那些才是真正的怪物⋯⋯！」  
  
Elsa有些被眼前的景象所震撼，這一瞬間她覺得父親的冷血，已經不算最卑劣的行為，或許他策畫殺害導致這一切的公爵等人並不是壞事。  
  
「啊、Anna！」  
Elsa忽然驚叫出聲，惶恐地看著兩個手持農具衝向她們的暴民。  
Anna抱緊Elsa，低聲在她耳邊說道：「別看。」接著舉槍射穿了他們的腦袋。

「Hans、Kristoff！」Kai局長開槍擊倒幾個企圖攻擊他的暴民，一邊向最值得信賴的部下們說道：「要是讓他們捉住Arendelle小姐，一切就完了！說什麼也要掩護Anna和她姊姊下山！」  
  
Hans與Kristoff隨即加入戰局，子彈連發，將前方混戰的人牆清出一條足以逃生的路線。  
Kristoff併用堅硬的拳頭揍倒暴民，Hans則抓緊時機靠近姊妹倆，將她們從地上拉起來，說道：「Anna，快！帶上姊姊逃走，我們負責斷後！」  
Anna只猶豫了短暫的一瞬間，他們都是可靠的夥伴，不需要她擔心，最重要的只有保護Elsa，於是她立馬點頭，向腳步虛晃的Elsa問道：「你能走嗎？」  
Elsa早已習慣疼痛了，雖然傷口裡的子彈還在折磨她，但是比起承受痛楚，她更無法忽視Anna的性命受到威脅，就算肩膀再痛，腳步再怎麼無力，她也要堅持著與Anna一起逃出生天。  
「可以⋯⋯。」  
Anna握緊手槍，「絕對別離開我身邊！」  
她視線一掃，Hans與Kristoff便一前一後包夾住她們，鑽過惡鬥的人群之間，加快腳步往山坳外奔去。  
  
「別讓她們逃了，快追！」  
  
耳朵早已被此起彼落的槍響和叫喊，吵嚷得有些刺痛。Elsa聽不出來那究竟是誰的聲音，只知道背後跟來一群想要把她和Anna分開的魔鬼，令她忍痛加快奔馳的速度。  
Anna牽著Elsa跑向馬車，然而在她們能坐上去以前，不知是誰扔出一把鐵耙，將無處可逃的馬匹活生生刺死！  
她們驚呼著從車邊退開，這時Anna身邊的樹幹突然炸出一個窟窿，公爵保鑣Leopold手中的槍口正冒著白煙。  
「小心一點！別誤殺了那個女巫，我還要她的黃金呢！」  
趁著Weselton公爵埋怨Leopold時，Kristoff引導她們走上岔路，說道：「另一條山道上有處荒廢的小村莊，那裡掩蔽物比較多，從那邊下山！」  
Kristoff稍停下來擋在山道中央，揮舞強壯的臂膀撂倒數人。  
  
Anna按照Kristoff所說，與Elsa拐向另一條山道。  
追跡而來的暴民們，紛紛向她們投擲武器。Anna一邊閃躲一邊回頭開槍，擊倒幾個逼近的暴民，拉著Elsa在廢棄的建築物之間穿梭。  
Elsa已經喘得難以呼吸，肩傷失血不少，令她感覺腦袋有些發昏。低頭一看才驚覺，整隻手臂都覆蓋著縱橫流淌的血水，沿路將山道上的積雪暈染成紅色。  
  
「噢，不，Elsa！」  
Anna眼見Elsa面無血色，隨時都會昏厥的樣子，便連忙帶著她躲進一間廢屋。  
  
Elsa倚在牆邊大口喘息，喉嚨因為乾冷的空氣而腫疼，視線裡蒙著一層薄霧，心跳在耳邊如大鼓一般猛敲，肩膀像是正被一團火球灼燒，但手臂上冰冷的血流卻也令她哆嗦。  
同時襲捲而來的各種折磨煎熬著她，如果不是Anna正在身邊，她覺得自己可能已經身處煉獄之中。  
  
Anna將吸飽了血水的圍巾解開，將領帶褪下來，重新替Elsa包住傷口，接著就聽見她虛弱無力地說：「Anna，我的血⋯⋯他們會跟著血跡追來的！我們得繼續跑⋯⋯！」  
Anna當然知道這件事，但是如果放任Elsa繼續流血，可能在她們逃過追殺以前，Elsa就會先因為失血而導致失溫休克。  
「Elsa，忍耐一下。」  
Anna狠下心使勁束緊領帶，令Elsa痛得低吟出聲。光是瞧她如此痛苦的模樣，Anna感覺自己也快要被折騰瘋了。  
「那個混帳公爵！他一定要為此付出代價、哇啊！」  
  
轟然一聲巨響，木屋的牆板突然爆開一個大洞，一隻強壯的腿踢破了脆弱的木片，正站在牆邊的Anna也被那股怪力撞去地面！  
  
「Anna！」  
Elsa正想彎身拉起妹妹，但是Anna卻反而將她推往門邊，只因為那隻大腳的主人正在繼續破壞木屋，隨時都可能硬闖進來。  
「跑！Elsa，快跑！」  
Anna掃開身上的木屑，立刻起身跟上Elsa。  
  
推開前門，Elsa眼前馬上砍來一隻銳利的斧頭！  
她驚叫一聲往後閃避，眼睜睜看著木門被外頭的暴民給卸了下來！  
跟在後頭的Anna將她護在懷中，一槍打碎了暴民的頭骨。  
等她們跨出廢屋時，那面薄牆也被敵人踢破，果然，那隻大腳的主人，就是公爵的保鑣Leopold。  
  
「可惡，Kristoff到哪悠哉去了！」  
Anna低聲叨唸，將包圍上來的暴民一一擊殺，繼續往山下跑去。  
  
「別想逃！」  
耳邊傳來Leopold的聲音，Anna焦急地四處張望，手指已經壓在扳機上隨時準備開槍，但是她卻看不見對方的蹤跡。  
  
就在她們鑽出廢棄民房之間的小徑時，一個黑影從兩人頭上一躍而下，Anna只來得及辨別出，那人手中持有一把短刀，便立刻將Elsa往一旁推開。  
Leopold闖進兩人之間，甫一落地，馬上掄起撲空的刀子追著Anna斬殺！  
比起另一個保鑣，Leopold不但強壯，且速度極快，Anna光是迴避就已經夠吃力了，根本難以還手反擊。  
  
Elsa緊張地想要上前幫忙，就在她準備移動步伐時，一條粗繩飛過她眼前。  
下一秒，她便感覺到一股力量緊縛在她的腰際，接著第二條、第三條繩索套住了她。  
周圍突然竄出幾個暴民，從四面八方拉緊纏繞在她身上的麻繩，使她動彈不得！  
  
Elsa極力掙扎，卻發現暴民們試圖強行將她從Anna身邊拉走，立刻倉皇地求救：「Anna！」  
  
「Elsa！」  
Anna看見Elsa正一寸寸被暴民拖離，急著想盡速擊倒Leopold，全力在他身上捶打。  
Leopold不斷承受著Anna的暴擊，惱怒地揮了她兩拳，一腳將她踢翻在地！  
Anna在地面滾了數圈，肚子上的這一腳使她幾乎不能呼吸，但她並不在乎掛在嘴角的血，只想追上去解救Elsa。  
Leopold當然不肯放過她，一掌扣住Anna的腳踝，硬是將她拽了回來，高舉短刀往她腹部刺去！  
Anna連忙掏槍擊中他的手臂，Leopold哀號一聲，手中的短刀不知落在哪了，但是他不在意，反手又甩了Anna一拳，將她的槍打飛出去。  
「我一隻手就可以捏死你了！」  
Leopold咬牙切齒地掐住Anna，將她高舉在半空，勒在她頸部的兩隻掌心，不斷收緊再收緊。  
Anna奮力踢著雙腿，就在她因為無法呼吸，而感覺眼冒金星的同時，Leopold發出一聲悶哼，緊扣著她脖子的力量忽然消失，使她從困境中掙脫，跌坐在地面猛咳了幾口。  
  
「你媽媽沒教你不能那樣對待女性嗎！？」Kristoff從身後扣住Leopold，在他背脊多補了兩腳，對Anna喊道：「Anna，快去救你姊姊！這傢伙交給、嗚喔！？」  
Leopold扭動身軀，肘擊在Kristoff側腹，使他幾乎鬆了手，但他可不會再讓這傢伙阻礙Anna，馬上搶去Leopold面前，與他扭打在一塊！  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯Elsa！」  
Anna努力爬起身，腳步顛簸地追了過去。  
Leopold強而有力的拳頭，打得她腦袋昏花，漣漪一般在眼前擺盪的閃光，遮蓋住她的視線，使她沒能留意到，隱身在廢屋牆後的蠢動陰影。  
  
「你休想！」  
  
Anna聽見Weselton公爵尖銳的叫聲，渾沌的腦袋反應慢上許多，只看見一塊木板往眼前打來，上頭還豎著生鏽的釘子！  
  
磅的一聲，Anna耳邊嗡嗡作響，她只知道自己躺在地上，意識有那麼一瞬間完全停止。  
當她再度感受到身下雪花的冰冷時，疼痛與暈眩同時激增，她的整張右臉，像是被火炙烤一般又熱又痛。  
  
「Anna！」  
  
Anna扶著地面試圖起身，一手摀在臉頰上，她可以感覺一道極深的創口，從眉心跨過右眼，直直劃下右頰，血液就像湧泉一般不斷冒出來。  
掌心裡抓的都是鮮紅的雪塊，而她的右眼似乎看不見了，只能奮力睜開左眼，四處搜尋正急切呼喚著她的戀人。  
「Elsa⋯⋯？Elsa，你在哪裡？」  
當她迷茫的視線終於捕捉到姊姊時，發現暴民已經將她拖離自己數十公尺遠。  
Anna絲毫不顧臉上的傷，腳步搖搖晃晃地追了過去。  
  
「我說了，你休想！」Weselton公爵繞去她面前，趁著Anna毫無防備，又在她身上踢了一腳，拾起Anna遺落的手槍，指向她的頭頂，說道：「你姊姊是我的！」  
豈知在他扣下扳機之前，Anna怒吼一聲猛然向他撲了過去！  
Weselton公爵驚叫著逃跑，但視力失衡的Anna撲了空，摔在一旁的雪堆裡。  
他見機不可失，又舉槍想要殺害Anna時，卻突然從旁伸來一隻長腿，將他的槍給踢落！  
  
「你才別做夢呢，渾球！」  
Hans厭惡地咒罵出口，架住Weselton公爵的雙手，制止他再去妨礙Anna，並拉出手銬，準備逮捕這個惡名昭彰的公爵。  
「我要把你捉回去關到乾死為止！」  
Weselton公爵拼命掙扎，眼看自己真的要被抓了，大聲叫道：「Leopold！Leopold，救命啊！」  
正和Kristoff纏鬥的Leopold，隨即一拳揮開他，往Hans身邊直逼而來。  
「糟了！」  
Hans就像看見一隻鬥牛正把角尖對準自己，根本沒有閃避的餘裕，便被Leopold給撞飛出去！  
他在雪地上滾了數圈，趕緊站起來架拳迎擊Leopold。然而近身搏鬥本來就不是他的專長，還沒打著Leopold三拳，就已經被對方揍得難以招架。  
Kristoff跳起來，合著雙拳用力搥在Leopold腦後，阻止他一腳踩碎Hans的肋骨。  
Leopold踉蹌幾步，反手揮動臂膀，卻被Kristoff給躲開，Hans則藉機偷襲Leopold幾拳。  
  
Weselton公爵深怕自己被波及，根本不敢靠近他們，等他回過神時，才發現Anna早已往前追去。  
「噢，你這個討厭的東西，是時候該死了！」  
  
Anna聽見他的聲音，回頭一看，鼻子前正對著公爵手中搖搖晃晃的槍口，她迅速撥開公爵的手側頭躲開，子彈就在她耳邊擊發！  
  
槍響使她暫時失去了聽覺，嗡嗡耳鳴令她本來就發昏的腦袋更加天旋地轉。  
鮮血滲入Anna僅存的左眼，無論她如何搓揉眼睛，視野仍舊十分模糊，彷彿眼前有兩個Weselton公爵圍攻著她，卻分不清哪個才是真的。  
她憑藉數年來累積的戰鬥能力，在重傷之下應付著Weselton公爵，雖然能堅持不死，但也無法順利擊退公爵。  
  
Weselton公爵是個膽小鼠輩，當他察覺眼前這個負傷的女警探，並未如同想像中那麼容易制服時，他怕死的懦性便又開始作祟。他想趕緊殺了Anna Anderson，但卻又不敢與她正面衝突。  
即便她只剩下一隻眼睛，那被血液染紅的青色瞳孔，依然散發著如猛獸一般懾人的凶光。  
  
Anna出拳十分凌厲，並因為煩躁而更加有力。  
Weselton公爵害怕地不斷踮著腳步，在Anna身邊跳來跳去四處逃竄。偶爾沒能避過她的拳頭，便會驚叫出聲，繞去Anna視力不及之處，狠狠回擊她幾拳幾腳。  
Anna捉住Weselton公爵的手腕，試圖將再度逼近她的槍口推向天空。  
兩人互相牽制著彼此，腳步顛三倒四地不斷踉蹌。  
  
Kristoff瞥見Anna陷入苦戰，使盡勒緊Leopold，一邊限制他的行動，一邊吃力地說：「Hans，快去幫忙Anna！」  
  
碰的一聲，Weselton公爵手中的槍往夜空擊發。眼看Anna仍在跟公爵拉鋸角力，Hans便在Leopold側腹搥了幾拳，趁他行動受阻的瞬間趕緊脫離，直直奔向Weselton公爵。  
  
Weselton公爵用力頂開Anna的手，一巴掌打在她鮮血淋漓的右臉。  
Anna叫出聲來，痛得頓時失去力氣，被公爵一腳踢去地面。  
  
「給我住手，你這個混蛋！」  
Hans揪住Weselton公爵的手，曲起手肘扣在他頸邊，想把他從Anna身邊拉走。  
Weselton公爵奮力掙扎，慌張地扣緊了指頭，又再鳴了一槍。  
Hans悶吭一聲，不單聽覺麻痺，槍口噴發的火星就打在他臉上，燙得他動作一頓，Weselton公爵見他遲疑，張開嘴巴用力咬住他的手臂！  
Hans低吼一聲，Weselton公爵甩開他的束縛，舉起槍托砸在Hans眼角，趁他腳步顛簸時，向他扣下扳機！  
Hans一邊哀號，抱著中彈的肩膀乏力地倒去雪中。  
Weselton公爵朝他啐了一口唾沫，在他腿上多踩了幾腳，接著便將目標拉回Anna身上。  
  
「你們都給我去死！」  
Weselton公爵朝向Anna開槍，然而他只聽見喀喀聲響，扳機是扣下了，子彈卻並未噴發出去。他低頭退開彈倉，赫然發現裡頭半顆子彈都不剩。  
「可惡！」  
Weselton公爵氣憤地將手槍扔了出去，立馬眼尖地發現，腳邊有一把半埋在雪堆中的短刀。  
同一時間，Anna注意到Weselton公爵的意圖，瞬間彈起身想趕在Weselton公爵之前搶到那柄短刀，但Weselton公爵卻抬腳一踢，將雪花濺在Anna臉上，剝奪了她僅存的視線。  
Anna連忙抹開沾在眼前的雪，但是當她好不容易回復模糊的視線時，Weselton公爵已經直直站在她身前，高舉著短刀，嘴邊掛著得勝的歪斜蔑笑。  
Anna背脊一涼，心臟急速跳著。她知道這一擊大概躲不掉了，但是求生本能催化她體內殘存的力量，促使她生出一股力氣往後逃開，反射性地舉起右手抵擋。  
當短刀落下時，她的視界就像放慢了似的，清楚地捕捉到每一個畫面。  
  
刀尖一寸寸劃開冰冷的空氣，她的手慢慢遮去Weselton公爵醜惡的面孔，刀鋒割破袖管的纖維，紅色的水珠隨著雪花飛舞。  
刀尖的光芒閃痛了眼睛，她的袖管被平整地切成兩截，連同接著手掌的半支前臂！  
  
「啊啊啊啊！」  
當反應遲緩的神經重新接軌之後，Anna能感覺到的除了劇痛以外，沒有別的。  
她淒厲的叫喊響徹整片山谷，抱著斷臂蜷曲在一塊，不停濺出的溫熱鮮血，將她身邊的雪慢慢浸濕滲透，融成一塊怵目驚心的血泊。  
  
「Anna！」  
Kristoff驚惶地叫著，他多想立即衝過去，把拳頭塞進那個公爵的嘴裡，但是他卻也自顧不暇。  
中槍倒地的Hans更是無力援手，只能絕望地眼看Weselton公爵再度舉起短刀，刺向Anna毫無防備的背脊！  
  
然後，下一秒，不知為何，Weselton公爵的動作凍結了。  
  
Kristoff還以為，Weselton公爵懦弱得連親自動手殺人都不敢，又或是他在這一剎那突然良心發現。  
但是仔細一看，Weselton公爵似乎不太對勁。  
他的表情看起來既吃力又困惑，好像也在奇怪自己為什麼砍不下去。  
  
「怎麼回事？」  
Weselton公爵用盡力氣壓下短刀，但是短刀就像被什麼東西卡死了一樣。  
  
這怎麼可能？  
刀子可是浮在空中，除了他的手以外，沒有任何東西固定住它啊！  
  
拖曳著女巫的暴民，忽然發現自己無法再前進半步，他們試著出力拉住繩索，但是即便有八個人一同使勁，竟然卻敵不過一個纖弱的女子。  
也就在這時，他們聽見女巫說話了。  
  
「不⋯⋯」  
  
他們看見被五花大綁的女巫正睜大眼睛，瞪著佇立在不遠處的Weselton公爵，以及那個被砍斷手臂的女警探。  
那副詭譎的景象，使隔著一段距離的他們，都能察覺空氣中有什麼東西改變了。  
而這股令他們毛骨悚然的焦慮，與逐漸佔據心房的不安，全都源自受到他們束縛的黃金女巫。  
  
Elsa盯著渾身是血的Anna，橫過那迷人臉龐的巨大傷口，右肘以下空無一物的袖子，地面上失卻血色的遺落斷掌。  
  
是誰？  
是誰奪走那總是溫柔注視著她的美麗眼眸？  
是誰扼殺了她再度被戀人環抱的權利？  
是誰膽敢如此殘暴地對待她深愛的妹妹？  
  
Elsa的視線轉向立在Anna身邊的人影，那張醜惡又猥瑣的面孔，讓她覺得噁心至極。  
  
這些披著人皮的禽獸，怎麼有資格說她是怪物？  
  
嗡──！  
  
而他們現在打算把她摯愛的存在永遠埋葬，就因為妄想得到她的黃金。  
  
嗡嗡──！  
  
——既然你們這麼想要怪物⋯⋯  
  
嗡嗡嗡嗡──！  
  
——那就給你們一個！  
  
嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡────！  
  
Elsa憤恨地瞪著Weselton公爵，緊咬著牙，激怒使她的嘴角不斷顫抖。  
瞬間流向全身的怨懟，喚醒她體內的力量。  
然而這回她不再想要壓抑住它。  
她要解放它，她要完全釋放它，她要任由它恣意掠奪，她要它抹殺阻礙她與Anna的一切事物！  
  
「不────！」  
  
Elsa放出發自骨髓的怒號。  
她隱藏至今的力量終於獲得解脫，淤積已久的魔力，像是一陣無形的狂風爆發開來。  
她與力量完美地結合，魔力不但並未反噬她，反而成為她最強大的武器！  
  
伴隨著一陣金色的強光，猛烈的風從她身邊吹開，銳利的金色冰尖從她腳邊往四周綻放，形成一座巨大而美麗，卻又無比致命的水晶叢！

在她身邊的暴民無一倖免，金色冰錐將他們的身體刺穿，懸吊在半空中，悽慘地為他們即將走盡的生命哭叫！  
纏繞在Elsa身上的繩索，漸漸變成堅硬的金屬，金色光束從龜裂的隙縫中透出，碰的一響，一條條如長槍般的繩索炸裂開來，射向無處可逃的暴民！  
  
他們肝腸寸斷地淒吼，還來不及為自己祈禱，黃金魔法便開始從傷口一吋一吋侵蝕他們的體膚，讓他們在人生最後的每一秒，感受到自己的皮肉逐漸僵硬，血液甚至還沒滴落地面，暴民們便成為黃金椎叢林上吊掛的人型塑像！  
  
Hans抱著受傷的手臂躺在地上，正當他覺得自己不再凍得發抖時，才發現雪已經停了。  
更正確地說，雪花「靜止」了。  
雪花浮在半空中，它們仍在微微地翻轉閃爍，卻像是突然擺脫地心引力，就那麼停在空中。  
並且，它們受到黃金魔法的影響，一片接著一片，被渲染上耀眼的金輝，整座山頓時被金光點亮！  
  
「Holy shit⋯⋯！」  
Hans從沒見過這種絕美與戮殺並存的景象。  
  
那些人上一秒還在顫動啊！  
現在卻像製造失敗的聖誕樹吊飾一樣，掛在那裡展示！  
這實在是太噁心，卻同時又太令人興奮的場面！  
噢，不，他感覺褲襠有點緊繃了⋯⋯。  
  
Elsa走下有如王座一般的黃金叢林，手掌在肩膀的傷口前一劃，將沒入體內的彈頭吸出來扔去一邊。  
她彷彿並未感到一絲疼痛，優雅自若地走著，雙目仍然鎖定著Weselton公爵。  
  
Weselton公爵焦急地想要搶回短刀，然而即便他使盡全力，短刀仍與雪花一樣定在空中。  
他側眼望向越走越近的黃金女巫，她那對本該是湛藍色的眼珠，此時卻呈現閃著冰冷光芒的金黃。  
  
Weselton公爵被那雙眼睛盯得毛骨悚然，立刻失聲叫道：「Leopold！Leopold，立刻拿下那個女巫！」  
Leopold擺脫Kristoff的攻勢，將他一把揪起摔去地面，接著便大步朝向Elsa衝了過去。  
  
Elsa並未因此停下腳步，她只是抬起手，像在把玩那些隨著她移動而在身邊飛繞的雪花，當她緩緩向前一指，一縷金光夾帶著黃金雪花吹向Leopold。  
  
正揮舞著拳頭的公爵保鑣，被一陣刺眼的金色旋風包圍，等他感覺到雪結晶刮傷了他的皮膚時，便已經太遲了。  
  
黃金雪花所颳起的風捲追著Leopold不放，雪花一片片切入他的皮肉，削斷他的神經，刻蝕他的骨頭。  
直到雪花終於將Leopold從風牆中釋放，他搖晃的身影只踉蹌了幾步，殘破的軀體便倒去地面，與那些連續殺人案中的被害者如出一轍。  
  
眼看渾身怪力的Leopold，在黃金魔法之下，也只能成為另一個千瘡百孔的肉塊。  
孤立無援的Weselton公爵，詫異地望著掠過Leopold屍身的Elsa，更是死命地拉扯著浮空的短刀。  
然而這時，他卻看見銀亮的刀身，從尖端開始徐徐染成金色，一股無形的力量，正使刀尖逐漸轉向自己，指著他的腹部寸寸逼近！  
  
「既然你這麼想要黃金，就收下吧。」  
Elsa的聲音低沉冷冽。  
「帶著那些一起。」  
  
Weselton公爵見她往背後隨手一指，看向那座掛滿死人的巨大黃金叢林，他忽然感到渾身顫慄！  
  
地獄！  
那副光景根本就是地獄！  
這個女人、不，這個怪物！  
這個怪物想要把他也拖進地獄之中！  
  
他是怎麼了？  
他怎麼會想要那些黃金呢？  
不要了！他現在不要了！  
  
Weselton公爵剛才拼命想要奪回短刀，現在卻用上全身每一處肌肉，極力想要把短刀推開。  
可是無論如何掙扎，刀鋒仍然持續向他逼來。  
Weselton公爵知道死期將近，恐慌地發出近似瘋狂的叫聲：「怪物！怪物——！」  
  
Elsa無語地瞪著這個毫無悔意的男人，她原先並不打算殺了他，這個萬惡淵藪應該要為自己的行為負責，他必須要在公眾面前遭到刑罰，還給那些警局牆上消失不了的名字一個公道。  
然而從他口中吐出的關鍵字眼，令她最後的一點憐憫熄滅了。  
  
這個男人不配繼續在世上呼吸他人的空氣。  
  
Elsa指尖一劃，短刀瞬間刺入Weselton公爵腹部，痛得他放聲慘叫，但是她沒打算這麼簡單就放過他，她的指尖繼續畫圈，短刀剖開了他的肚子，一刀接著一刀，切割，扭轉。  
  
Weselton公爵一邊哭叫，全身一邊痙攣，然而在Kristoff和Hans眼中，看起來就像他自己拿著刀子，搗爛體內的臟腑。  
  
Elsa攤開的手心裡，是一團旋繞的黃金雪花，她看著Weselton公爵挖出自己發黑的腸子，眼睛連眨也沒眨。  
  
「Arendelle小姐，」看出她似乎還想折磨Weselton公爵，Kristoff這時甚至覺得他有些可憐了。雖然內心也認為他該死，但這場面實在不忍卒睹，禁不住說道：「別成為他口中令人畏懼的怪物⋯⋯。」  
  
Elsa的金色眼瞳，只在妹妹善良的同僚身上停了一秒，接著她望向失去一隻手和一隻眼，倒在地上奄奄一息的Anna。  
  
不，她無法原諒那個男人！  
錯就錯在，他不該傷害她寶貴的妹妹，摯愛的戀人。  
  
為了Anna，她願意化身令人畏懼的怪物！  
  
Elsa微微一笑。  
  
「他們害怕得太晚了。」  
  
她揮動掌心，金光捲動所有漂浮在山中的黃金雪花，劃著優雅的弧度，吹向Weselton公爵。  
  
雪花以極慢的速度鑽開他的皮膚，延長每一秒他所承受的痛苦，牙齒從他沒了嘴唇的口中噴出，眼球被他自己顛簸的雙腳踩碎。  
分不清是哪個器官的肉塊，接連著從他大開的腹腔滑落。  
沒有皮膚與指甲的雙手，總算掏空了腸子，滿地濕滑的肉屑使他摔去地面，兩條腿仍在一下一下地抽蓄！  
  
被圍困在山凹中的警察，愕然看著突然颳起的黃金風雪，將那些失去人性殘殺警察的暴民全部鑽成蜂窩，他們手中的武器與四肢或是五官一起落在地面！  
  
黃金雪花飄出橫豎在四處的屍體，它們就像未曾參與過這場沉默的屠殺，每一片冰晶仍是那麼引人心驚的金亮耀眼。  
整片山谷瞬間鴉雀無聲，警察們只能無語地看著黃金雪花消散在空中。  
  
風再度吹了起來，將傳遍山中每個角落的血腥味帶走。  
白雪深厚地覆蓋住那些怵目驚心的紅，把這一夜發生的殺戮當作秘密，永遠埋葬。  
  
  
黃金女巫與她的妹妹就此消失。  
連續殺人案，終於畫下休止符。  
  
  
警察局牆上，總算不再出現枉死的名字。  
  
Arendelle家的家管Gerda被無罪釋放，帶著積蓄回到老家去度過退休生活。  
  
Hans Westergaard副警長，如願取得了當年的MVP獎牌，但是卻從來沒有真正配戴過它。  
據說，是為償還欠下的人情，寄送給一個不願透露名字的老朋友，當作紀念。  
  
Kristoff Bjorgmann副警長帶人封鎖了山郊的一座無人大宅，禁止他人靠近。  
新的夥伴問起這個地方時，他只是笑著打趣道，這是個鬧鬼的大宅，搞不好曾經住在裡頭，現在已經不知所蹤的黃金女巫，會在一個獨眼巨人的引領下，再次回到這裡。  
  
  
焚化爐總共花了四天，才將滿山的屍體和肉塊給燒盡。  
關於那次全鎮警察大集結，到山裡掃蕩暴民的事件，被列為極機密檔案。  
  
沒有誰膽敢透漏一個字，就怕哪一天，天空會再度飄起綺麗，卻致命的黃金雪花。


	12. Epilogue. 結局⋯⋯？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黃金雪花，完結。  
> 感謝各位讀者！

XI. The Story Ends…?

如同身處那片屍橫遍野的山中，當故事結束時，沒有人像前些天一樣拍手叫好。  
凝重的空氣瀰漫在整個酒館中，聽眾必須喝點酒來安定精神，他們對於故事的收束都有些震驚與焦慮。

在死寂之中，有一隻汗涔涔的手舉了起來。

眾人，包括吟唱詩人，望向坐在柱子邊的男性，只聽見他有些怯懦的聲音，從微微顫抖的鬍鬚底下傳了出來：「那麼⋯⋯那對姊妹最後怎麼樣了？」

每一雙眼睛再度聚焦在吟唱詩人身上。  
他們的目光好奇卻又透著不安，吟唱詩人掃視著全場，最終輕輕哼笑出聲。

「這只是個故事而已。」

被黑皮手套覆蓋著的指節，輕柔刷過吉他琴弦，幾個簡單的爬音卻讓氣氛更加神祕詭譎。

「但是，千萬要留意黃金雪花的出現。」

吟唱詩人將吉他收進背袋中，意味深長地說著。

「內心成為怪物的人，將會看見黃金雪花的到來。」

＊

深夜，酒館的客人們大都已經散去，店主Oaken一邊嘆息著，一邊擦拭桌面。

過了今晚，要等到下次酒杯不夠用的狀況，可要等多久啊？

他考慮著是不是乾脆雇用吟唱詩人，讓她固定在店內演出好了。  
雖然要花一點小錢，但是卻能賺到更多的錢，未嘗不是樁好生意！

「不好意思打擾你，我要退房了。」

他轉身一看，吟遊詩人已經背上所有行囊，看樣子似乎真如她先前所說，有什麼要緊事等著去辦。

不過沒關係，事情總有辦完的一天嘛！  
他還是可以提議短期雇用，只要吟唱詩人有空，隨時可以回來駐店表演。

Oaken帶著她來到櫃檯，手上辦理退房，嘴上則開始遊說吟唱詩人：「我說啊，你在這裡表演的這一周，客人反應可是絕佳地好！這年頭到處走唱也是很折騰吧？沒有想要固定在一個地方演出嗎？」  
他一邊說，一邊偷偷抬眼觀察她的反應。

吟唱詩人像是根本沒有把心思放在這裡，她從口袋掏出一支金色的懷錶，點開錶蓋確認時間，又迅速地將它收了起來。  
錶蓋的反光映在她臉上，照亮那片覆蓋住她容貌的面具。

Oaken這才發現，她似乎不是只在表演時才戴上面具，仔細想一想，從她踏進這間酒館時，就一直戴著面具，從來沒有拿下來過。

為什麼她要一直戴著面具？

Oaken的好奇心驅使他盯著吟唱詩人猛瞧，也許是注意到他的視線，吟唱詩人捎來不解的目光，回答：「目前沒有這個考慮。請問住宿費一共是多少錢呢？」

也就是那麼一瞬間，Oaken看見那雙藍綠色的眼睛似乎有點異樣。  
好像右眼的顏色比較黯淡，就像包了一層半透明的白膜。  
另外，那頂面具底下，光滑的皮膚表面，還有短短一段突起的痕跡，形狀就像被縫合過的傷疤。

Oaken隨即避開了吟唱詩人的視線，不到數個鐘頭前，從這個女子口中說出的故事，不斷在他腦中迴盪。

不，不對，一定是故事太印象深刻，導致他有點疑神疑鬼的。  
這絕對只是不切實際的聯想，他得說點什麼來轉移焦點！

「那⋯⋯不替旅費做點打算嗎？走唱所需的旅費也是挺可觀的。」

Oaken顫抖的手指無法精準地撥動算盤，明明都是同樣的數字，他卻打出了五種結果。  
最終他決定放棄，隨便報一個接近的金額。

「500銀幣。噢，如果說你有金錢上的困擾，算你475銀幣也行，ya？」

吟唱詩人從背囊中撈出一個布包，Oaken又在這時瞥見，那隻右手手套底下的手腕，透出了一點金色光芒。隔開膚色與金漆的，又是一道平整的縫線疤痕。

啪的一聲，Oaken手中的筆摔在地面。  
他說了聲抱歉，彎下腰去拾起羽毛筆，手指卻軟得不聽話，使他抓空了兩三回才終於捏起筆來。

他直盯著桌面，心想吟唱詩人八成注意到他不自然的神色，才剛準備向上帝祈求一點救援，酒館的門便立刻被人推開。

噢，不愧是上帝，真是神救援！

「Hoo-hoo！夏季大特惠，現在入住本店，晚餐半價提供，還加送一盤炸蟋蟀，ya⋯⋯？」

促銷語句的最後，他的聲音有些飄忽，只因來者筆直地走近櫃台，在吟唱詩人身邊駐足。

即使這位新的來客衣著簡單，卻散發著難以忽視的高貴氣息。  
寬大的帽子遮不住那張絕麗的美貌，還有底下閃著耀眼光芒的白金色髮絲。  
她的姿態優雅，步伐看起來慢條斯理的，卻在幾步之間就拉近距離，想必是因為有著那雙纖細長腿的緣故。

金髮美女貼近吟唱詩人，白皙手指溫柔地搭在吟唱詩人的肩膀，唇瓣靠在她耳邊，低聲說道：「⋯⋯他們來了。」

也是這時，Oaken看見金髮美女手上的戒指，與吟唱詩人手上戴的，是一模一樣的對戒。

吟唱詩人只是點點頭，掌心覆蓋住金髮美女的手背，推出下顎給她一個輕輕的吻，回應道：「我很快就來。」  
金髮美女揚起柔美的笑，瞥了一眼看得臉紅的Oaken，便又迅速退出店外。

Oaken發覺自己呆得連嘴巴開了也不曉得，立馬清清喉嚨，想掩飾自己的窘迫，說道：「呃⋯⋯我們說到哪裡了？噢，對，500銀幣！」  
他乾笑兩聲，覺得或許閒聊兩句，應該可以平穩劇烈跳動的心脈。  
「我想那是你的夫人？真是美麗呢！」

噢，拜託，Oaken，瞧你的舌頭！

吟唱詩人翹起嘴角，那是個無奈，卻又同時參和著無比愛情的笑容。

「我很想娶她，但是我不行。」

吟唱詩人總算掏出了一枚金幣放在桌面，但是比起錢，難得Oaken有了其他更有興趣的事物。

「不行是什麼意思？」

吟唱詩人束緊錢包，重新背好所有行李，然後給了Oaken一個瞭然於心的笑。

「因為她是我姊姊。」

＊

語畢，吟唱詩人向臉色刷白的Oaken點了點頭，轉身離開酒館。

Oaken不知自己呆了多久，在吟唱詩人離開後不久，酒館大門被人粗魯地撞開。

幾個魁梧的壯漢走進店內，每個人都是一副凶神惡煞的模樣，手裡捉著斧頭和柴刀，四處張望著酒館周圍，好像在找些什麼。

「你就是老闆？」  
領頭的那個壯漢口氣極差，卻聽得出來他語調裡夾帶著焦躁與些許恐懼。他額上那些斗大的汗珠，在油燈照耀下閃著點點微光。  
「有沒有看見一個金色頭髮的女人，和一個瞎了眼，臉上有疤的槍手？」

Oaken認出他們手臂上的刺青，這些傢伙八成是山下鎮裡，那個專門走私各種贓貨的幫派成員，都是壞事幹了特別多的惡黨們。

Oaken對這些混混感到不齒，他也並不害怕，神態自若地說：「我這裡是酒館，每天都有十多個金髮女性光臨。你能不能形容得再詳細一點？」

「就是會用古怪巫術的黃金女巫！可惡！」後面那個光頭的流氓，狠狠踹了店內的桌椅，罵道：「那個殺了老大的婊子！」

Oaken搖搖頭說道：「噢，我想我沒有見過你說的女性。請你們不要在我的店內動粗好嗎？」

領頭的那個用力一掌甩在櫃台，將柴刀用力插在桌面，瞪著Oaken恐嚇道：「沒聽過我們山下的虎幫嗎！你不過就是個小酒館的老闆，憑什麼說話這麼囂張！？」

Oaken笑了開來，捏一捏嘴邊的鬍鬚，將剛剛收下的金幣灑在桌面。

「那麼你聽說過，只會出現在怪物面前的黃金雪花嗎？」

三個匪徒見到那一堆黃金，臉上剽悍的神情，瞬間隨著滴落的汗液垮了下來。  
每一對目中，都倒映著逐漸閃瞎雙眼的金光。

一片又一片美麗的黃金雪花，再度吹起了魔幻卻致命的旋風。

-Fin.-


	13. Side Story. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正宗車文。  
> 閱讀時請小心背後。
> 
> ※本篇含ftnr情節，請斟酌閱讀※

## Jealousy

  
終於到了回家的時候。  
  
住在警校的宿舍，Anna得等到放長假時，才有機會回家過夜。  
一方面，是為了遠離這個狹窄，又汗臭滿溢的四人宿舍，還有疲勞轟炸的課業以及體能訓練；另一方面，她已經三個月沒見到姊姊Elsa。  
  
這些日子以來，她心心念念的，就是深愛的戀人。  
  
焦灼的思念，讓她每天都期盼著長假的來臨。  
也許課業繁忙是個好事，至少她不會想念Elsa到發瘋的地步。  
  
幸好，她們會彼此通信，每一週就有一封情書往來。  
信紙上的柑橘香水味，讓她想起與Elsa依偎，或是擁抱時的滿足與幸福感，總會令她恨不得立刻翻出圍牆，偷溜回家與姊姊相會。  
  
但是警校的規矩比起一般學校還要嚴格，門禁更是受到層層把關，Anna不敢賭上前途，不想因為逃跑而被記警告，甚至是被開除學籍。  
畢竟來到這裡，力爭一個有出息的工作與頭銜，她才能成為有身分和地位，更有擔當，更受人依賴的存在。  
  
——然後，我就要帶著Elsa遠走高飛！  
  
她一邊收拾行囊，一邊看著藏在抽屜夾層的存錢筒。  
裡面的每一分錢，都是她辛苦存攢下來，為了能買下一枚美麗又高雅的戒指，然後終有一天，她要親自把戒指套進Elsa的無名指。  
  
即便她們不能結婚，Anna早已在心中把Elsa看作願意相守一生的伴侶。  
沒有光鮮亮麗的結婚式和典禮會場，沒關係。  
沒有滿堂喝采和朋友到場祝福，不要緊。  
  
只要她們有彼此為伴，買一件婚紗，一套西裝，彼此互訴誓言，哪裡都是最棒的婚禮現場！  
  
Anna背起行李，和同學們道別，迫不及待地奔出校園，跳上租任的馬車，往Arendelle大宅前進。

＊

「Anna小姐，歡迎回家！」  
「Gerda！噢，我真想念你！」  
  
Anna踏進為她敞開的家門，忠心的管家Gerda，立刻給予她溫暖的歡迎。  
Anna笑著給她一個擁抱，比起管家，Gerda更像是母親般的存在。  
  
從出生就失去母親的Anna，從來沒見過媽媽Iduna一面，據父親的說法，母親死於一場急病。再多的細節，父親便不願提起。  
對Anna而言，從小將她養大，呵護她、照顧她的都是Gerda。因此她從未將Gerda看作家僕，總是將她當作家人看待。  
  
「我帶了一條圍巾給你！」Anna從行囊中取出細心包裝的禮物，滿懷笑容地交給Gerda。  
管家顯然非常驚喜，她輕呼一聲，沒想到自己居然有禮物，開心地接下圍巾，說道：「謝謝你，Anna小姐！它摸起來真舒適！真是不好意思，讓你破費了。」  
Anna搖搖頭，說道：「有什麼關係！你原本那條戴那麼久，都快要洗破了。用新的吧！聽說今年冬天會很冷！你要是受寒就不好了。」  
  
Gerda高興地摟一樓Anna，感謝她總是如此貼心，然後注意到Anna的提袋裡，還包著一束鮮豔的玫瑰花。  
  
她很清楚那暗藏愛情的鮮花是要給誰的，於是拍了拍Anna的手臂，說道：「主人去鎮上辦事了，要兩天後才會回來。Elsa小姐正在圖書室裡等你。」  
「⋯⋯噢，okay。」  
完全接收到Gerda沒說，但卻很明顯的暗示，Anna不禁紅了臉頰，有些不知所措地讓視線亂飄。  
  
Gerda知道她們姊妹倆的私情。  
  
Anna不曉得Gerda何時發現的，她們從未談論過此事，總會刻意避開這個話題。  
Anna很清楚，Gerda曉得她和Elsa之間有著超過手足應有的情愫，但是從未拆穿她們，甚至還幫著她們避過父親Agnar的耳目，讓這對小情侶偷偷維繫著戀情。  
  
Gerda瞭然於心地笑著，說道：「我要去忙著準備晚餐，不打擾你們了。記得6點半要來飯廳用餐，我買了整隻火雞要餵飽你的肚子！未來的警探小姐。」  
  
她們心照不宣地對彼此笑了笑，Gerda看樣子心情很好，哼著歌，踩著輕快的腳步走向廚房。  
  
Anna有些羞赧地搔搔頭，知道Gerda故意給她們製造時間和空間獨處，於是趕緊上樓，將行李扔在房間，捧著鮮花快步來到圖書室。  
  
扣、扣、扣扣、扣！  
  
Anna曲起指節，在門上敲著她和Elsa之間的暗號，然後推開圖書室的大門。  
  
——噢，天啊，瞧瞧那美麗動人的身影！  
  
那頭接近白色的金髮，被午後陽光照耀，泛出神聖夢幻的光芒。  
她今天選擇把頭髮隨意紮成馬尾，微捲的髮絲，鬆軟地垂墜在她的肩上，蓋著那裸露性感的鎖骨。  
那套平肩的淡紫色洋裝，是Anna送給她的禮物。它完美地襯托出她白皙的皮膚，勾勒優雅纖細的身段。  
噢，她還畫了恰到好處的淡妝，薄紫色眼影凸顯出她溫柔湛藍的眼瞳，一點腮紅增添她兩頰的粉嫩，桃紅色唇膏則強調著那對可口的唇瓣。  
  
——我的女神⋯⋯！  
  
Anna揚起呆傻的笑意，感覺每見到一次Elsa，就墜入一次情網。  
胸口搔癢的感覺告訴她，自己有多麼狂戀著這個讓她日思夜想的女人。  
  
「Elsa，我回來了！」  
Anna興奮地來到Elsa坐著的桌椅邊，總算與思念的戀人見面，她不自覺地綻開露出皓齒的笑容，捧著花束，等待姊姊的回應。  
  
「歡迎回家。」  
然而Elsa卻沒有如她所想的張開懷抱，熱情地迎接她。  
  
Elsa是看著Anna沒錯，但是微弱的笑意稍縱即逝，視線短暫地與Anna的交會，接著卻往旁移向別處。  
她將還未讀完的書本闔起，離開座位，把書本帶在身邊，緩緩走向圖書室外。  
  
「Elsa？」  
Anna愣著眼，看著姊姊一聲不吭地離去，趕緊跟在她身後。  
  
Elsa聽見她呼喚，側頭瞥了妹妹一眼，短暫放慢腳步，但是等Anna靠近，她又悶著頭往樓梯走去。  
  
這是怎麼回事？  
  
以往每當她從學校歸來，Elsa總是會溫柔地笑著歡迎她，給予她暖和的擁抱。  
等到兩人終於獨處時，她會鑽去Anna的臂彎，傾訴內心的思念，送上流連又充滿戀慕之情的吻。  
  
但她今天看起來好像不甚開心，略鎖著眉頭，面上也沒有太多欣喜的神色，反而飄蕩著一抹低迷的氣息，看起來又回到往昔那副總是悶悶不樂的模樣。  
  
「Elsa，你怎麼了？」Anna像隻得不到主人關愛的幼犬，瞪著水汪汪的眼睛，跟在Elsa身邊，不斷觀察著姊姊的臉色，怯怯地問：「我⋯⋯我回來了，你⋯⋯不開心嗎？」  
  
Elsa走進寢室，將書本擱在桌面，就這麼背對著Anna，仍舊一句話都沒說。  
Anna愁著眉梢凝望她的背影，不曉得該不該跟著進去姊姊的寢室，只是捧著顯然無用武之地的花束，焦慮地站在門邊，不知該怎麼辦才好。  
  
Elsa盯著窗外好一會，才轉過頭側眼看著Anna，視線裡似乎帶有一點歉疚，但更多的卻是惆悵，和⋯⋯怒意？  
  
Anna察覺Elsa緊繃的神色和情緒，怯懦立刻被憂心給擊敗，她上前關心姊姊，問道：「發生什麼事了？Elsa，告訴我啊，我幫你解決！難道跟父親有關嗎？」  
  
Elsa咬著唇，Anna看見她緊捏著裙擺上的皺摺，壓得更低的眉梢，和斜下的視線，在在顯示姊姊又隱瞞著情緒卻沒有明說，而這是Anna最無法放任的事情。  
  
「Elsa，拜託你告訴我！我不喜歡看你這樣隱忍。如果那個該死的混蛋又說你什麼，等他回來，我一定⋯⋯」  
  
但是Anna還沒說完，Elsa便踏著略沉的腳步，快步掠過Anna身側，將房門關上，並鎖上門栓。  
  
此時，Anna對父親的怒意瞬間消散，連要說什麼都忘記了，只是半張著嘴，傻愣又困惑地看著姊姊。  
  
「跟他無關。」  
Elsa總算開口了，低沈的語調，聽起來果然是在生氣。  
  
憤怒，對Elsa而言是極其少見的情緒。  
回想起來，Anna幾乎不曾見過Elsa發怒。她始終認為，姊姊或許是世界上最溫柔的人了，連面對冷漠以待的父親，都鮮少表現出憤慨的一面，總是選擇默默按耐自己的脾氣。  
因此Anna不明究理地望著Elsa，有些意外姊姊竟會如此坦白地顯露出怒氣。  
然而同時，她卻也感到欣慰，至少Elsa只會在她的面前，展現真正的自我。  
  
Anna問道：「你是在⋯⋯生氣嗎？什麼事情讓你不開心了？」  
  
如果有任何人事物膽敢惹惱她溫柔的姊姊，Anna知道自己會找出那個傢伙或原因，然後讓他們後悔自己犯下的錯！  
  
「⋯⋯是你。」  
Elsa短促地說，這回語氣則有些煩躁似的。  
  
「等等，什麼？我！？」  
  
Anna驚呆了，她瞠大眼睛望著姊姊，不知道自己離家期間，究竟還能做什麼錯事，甚至害得Elsa如此不悅。  
  
「我做了什麼！？」Anna錯愕地問，深怕自己無意間惹惱了姊姊而不自知，焦急地說：「我、我犯了什麼錯嗎？我一定會想盡辦法補償你！Elsa，拜託你告訴我，我究竟哪裡⋯⋯」  
  
不等Anna說完，Elsa快步走向她，將她手中的花束奪走，擱在門邊的矮桌上，接著施力將Anna推去窗邊。  
  
「哇啊！」  
Anna踉蹌幾步，向後跌坐在窗邊的椅子上，正當她以為Elsa是不是氣得想教訓她的時候，卻見姊姊跨坐在自己身上，然後順勢低頭，用力地將吻貼上來。  
  
「嗚嗯！？」  
Anna嚇了一跳，她期待與姊姊親熱很久了，卻沒想到返家團聚的第一個吻，竟會如此強勁又激烈，而且還是來自於Elsa。  
  
「Elsa，你怎麼⋯⋯」  
Anna不是不想吻她，但是這個吻太令她訝異，而Elsa的態度又讓她摸不著頭緒，不禁想問出答案。  
  
然而Elsa不給她說話的機會，主動探出舌尖，深入Anna口中。  
  
天啊，Elsa這是怎麼了！？  
  
Anna半是疑惑，半是吃驚，不曉得這究竟算是懲罰還是獎勵。  
她雖然急於知道自己到底哪裡不對，但是又不能否認自己有點享受，這個未知卻刺激的「意外狀況」。  
  
Anna回應著Elsa的吻，但是費解的原因令她並不專注。她望見Elsa緊閉著雙眼，深鎖的眉頭讓她看起來似乎有些痛苦。  
  
到底是什麼事情讓她這麼煎熬，又不肯直說，還跟自己有關？  
  
Anna不情願地退開來，她需要知道答案。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯」  
「你是不是有別的女孩？」  
  
Anna還沒能好好說話，Elsa便搶先質問而來。  
她的語氣有些強硬，雖然不及學校裡那些恐怖的教官，但是卻帶給Anna更強烈的威壓，因為姊姊從來不曾這樣跟她說話。  
  
「⋯⋯什麼？」  
  
Anna疑惑地望著Elsa，她知道自己沒有聽錯，卻不懂為何Elsa會有這個想法。  
  
「你在說什麼？」  
「我聽到有女孩在談論著你！不要騙我！」  
  
Elsa捉著Anna的襯衫衣領，雖然用字遣詞有些尖銳，但她的語氣卻略帶顫抖，注視著Anna的眼神則暗藏著不安，和微弱的恐懼。  
  
Anna瞧得揪心，無法掌握眼前的狀況，又不曉得戀人腦海裡都在轉著哪些思緒，讓沒有耐性的她相當著急，不過顯然Elsa一定是誤會了什麼事情。  
  
「我、我不懂⋯⋯。什麼女孩？」  
  
Elsa咬著唇，全身都在發抖，眼裡則泛著些許淚光。  
她掃視著Anna的神色好一會，似乎在觀察妹妹的反應，說道：「前些天我聽到幾個女孩在談論著你！她們唸著你的名字，爭論著誰才適合你，還聽起來很陶醉的樣子！你到底去哪裡招惹來那麼多女孩！？」  
「等、等一下，Elsa！我真的不知道你在說什麼！你在哪裡聽到的？難道你出門了嗎！？」  
「我在後院聽到的！幾個女孩從後巷經過，她們嬌羞的笑聲甚至大到有回音！而我非常不高興！」  
  
Elsa變得有些激動，Anna知道自己必須安撫她起伏劇烈的情緒，握住姊姊的手，急著解釋道：「聽我說，Elsa！學校裡確實有女孩，但是包括我在內，大概不到10個人，而且她們每個人都比我強壯又慓悍，沒有一個人像你說的會尖聲笑鬧！再說，她們從來不會那樣談論我，也不可能在平日蹓出來逛街！我根本不知道你說的女孩們是誰！」  
Elsa沒有被說服，嫉妒和擔憂讓她難以控制情緒，反問：「那麼為什麼會有其他女孩們一起幻想著你！？」  
  
真是不可原諒！  
那些女孩怎能膽敢妄想得到Anna？  
甚至說些意淫她，又不堪入耳的話語！  
  
「我也不知道啊！」  
Anna大喊冤枉。  
  
她以前翹課成性，也都是因為想偷溜回家見姊姊一面。  
現在為了乖乖待在警校裡，還得努力壓抑對Elsa的思念，甚至想驕傲地炫耀自己從入校以來，都沒逃過一次課。  
哪裡曉得這些不知道是誰的女孩們，居然把自己當成幻想的對象，還害得Elsa誤解到這般氣惱。  
  
「我只愛你，也只有你一個，我根本不想要其他人！」  
「那就證明給我看！」  
  
Elsa帶著企盼又參雜苦澀的要求，令Anna一時語塞。  
  
她以為自己的愛情表現已經很露骨又直接，卻原來還是不夠嗎？  
  
正當Anna為了不夠令Elsa理解，自己究竟有多重視她而感到挫敗，並開始想辦法彌補時，Elsa再度打亂她的思緒。  
  
Elsa伸手往Anna腿間摸去，掌心貼著她的襠部，在那被略緊的制服長褲給包覆，顯現出難以忽視其存在感的形狀上，稍微施了點力氣掐揉。  
  
「噢，天啊！？」  
Anna下盤一縮，雞皮疙瘩立刻爬滿全身。  
她睜圓雙眼，馬上捉住姊姊的手腕，詫異地看著Elsa，思緒全在此時噴飛腦袋。  
「Elsa！你、你在做什麼！？」  
  
Elsa瞇起雙眼盯著她，似乎對Anna的舉動感到有點不滿。  
  
「你不喜歡我碰你嗎？」  
「我沒有不喜歡！只是⋯⋯你、你⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna驚愕得甚至忘記該怎麼說話了，紊亂的腦袋裡，轉著太多交雜的情緒和感受，竟讓她一時不知該怎麼應對，紅著臉哽了半天，就是說不出一個字。  
  
Elsa，那個每次上床前都靦腆得要命，連寬衣時都滿臉羞紅得讓Anna擔心，她是不是會就這樣缺氧而昏倒，總像隻柔弱的小兔子一般，等著Anna佔有她的姊姊，居然主動用手⋯⋯！？  
  
眼看自己拋開羞恥心主動引誘Anna，卻竟然沒有如預想地成功，Elsa似乎是被逼急了，從Anna腿上退開，捉著她的衣領，使勁將她拉起來，然後轉身把妹妹推倒在床上。  
  
Anna還沒搞清楚狀況，只聽見喀喀聲響從下方傳來，低頭一看，竟是Elsa在解開她的皮帶！  
  
「Elsa，慢著，停下來！」  
Anna扣住Elsa的手腕，阻止她進一步動作。  
  
Elsa再度被妹妹攔阻，這回擰起眉頭，真的開始擔心著，是否自己在戀人心中已經失去了魅力。  
  
「為什麼？你是不是真的有了別人，所以不想要我了？」  
Anna立刻堅決否認，說道：「當然不是！我只是不希望你被情緒影響，強迫自己做些你不想做的事情！這不像你啊，Elsa！」  
「你怎麼知道我想或不想？」  
「因為⋯⋯因為你從來不會這樣⋯⋯」  
「從來不會這樣，不代表我不想！」  
  
Anna簡直驚呆了，她沒想過Elsa居然會有這樣的念頭！  
當然她不是要抱怨什麼，只是不曉得因為醋意引發的妒火，竟會將總是沉著優雅的姊姊，逼到這般急切又不擇手段。  
  
就在Anna傻眼的瞬間，Elsa反過來擒住她的雙手，將她的兩隻手腕壓在床面。  
  
「等等，什麼！？」  
Anna正打算起身好好跟Elsa談一談，卻發現自己的雙手，竟然被Elsa用魔法變出的黃金扣環，給牢牢固定在床上。  
「Elsa，你這是作弊！怎麼可以用魔法⋯⋯」  
「怎麼不可以？」  
  
Elsa的語調瞬間壓低許多。  
Anna無意的話語，似乎刺激到她的心緒，引發出更強烈的佔有慾。  
  
「只有我可以對你這麼做！」  
  
Elsa一邊喃喃唸著，一邊除卻Anna的皮帶，解開褲頭，將她的制服褲連同底褲一起褪了下來。  
  
不是只有Elsa有秘密，Anna也有不欲人知的隱情。  
  
她雖然是女孩，但是卻在發育的過程中，逐漸發現身體產生了異變。  
她的腿間竟然長出女孩不應有的性徵，還隨著年齡增長，而日漸茁壯。  
  
一根陽具垂在她的胯邊。  
  
經過醫生診斷，她是少數天生具有雙性徵的女孩。  
這不能說是一種疾病，只是基因出了意外的變異，讓她的身體不同於常人。  
她無法使另一個女孩懷孕，但是生理構造，卻如同一般男孩。  
她會因為煽情的挑逗，或感官的刺激，而造成生理反應。  
  
就像現在，Elsa出乎意料的舉動，令Anna血脈噴張。  
  
Elsa竟然握著她的陰莖，開始上下滑動掌心，輕柔地施加力道，給予她情挑的愛撫。  
  
「Elsa！？你⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna一邊掙扎，一邊試圖抵禦下身的感受，甚至刻意不去看Elsa。但是來自戀人的觸碰，卻不斷在削減她的理智。  
  
「你是我的，Anna。」  
  
Elsa當然很害臊，但是出於對妹妹的強烈獨佔欲，與對那些無知女孩的怒火，令她走心的嫉妒遠遠大過羞澀。  
  
正如同Anna把守著她神秘力量的秘密，Elsa也包容接納妹妹與常人相左的軀體。  
  
只有她們能知道彼此的難言之隱，只有她們能分享彼此的一切。  
  
因此她不能原諒那些妄圖Anna的女孩，竟然癡癡幻想她深愛的妹妹！  
  
「我的一切屬於你，你也只能屬於我！」  
  
Elsa雖然有些心急，但是手邊動作卻規律而緩慢，並沒有因為心煩意亂就加快愛撫的速度。  
畢竟是第一次這麼主動挑起Anna的慾望，她其實心裡有點緊張，但卻頗為沈浸於，看著妹妹在她手中顫抖的畫面。  
  
Anna難以忍受住悶哼，雖然她告訴自己，應該制止Elsa接近暴走的行為，但快感漸漸主宰她的身體，她無法控制下體充血膨脹，而且光是Elsa正在撫弄她的這個念頭，就讓她的熱血不斷往下身灌注。  
  
不行，這樣她很快就會⋯⋯！  
  
Anna脹紅著臉，覺得自己既狼狽又窩囊，她不曾在姊姊面前如此難堪，就像是被奪走了主場的權力。  
她有點不甘心地開始跟慾望對抗，咬緊牙關，堅撐著不讓自己太快釋放出來，並且扭動身體，試圖掙脫Elsa的束縛。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯你⋯⋯住手！你不是真的⋯⋯哼嗯！你不是真的希望這麼做吧！」  
「如果你真的愛我，為什麼不要我取悅你？」  
  
Elsa話中帶著點苦澀的委屈。  
她只是想讓Anna知道，自從她搬去警校的宿舍後，自己孤單地關在這間被稱作家的監牢，度過無趣又孤獨的每一天。  
只有期待著每個長假的到來，短暫與心愛的妹妹團聚時，她才覺得自己真正地活著。  
因此每當假期結束，她必須目送Anna離開家門時，心裡總是充滿無盡的煎熬。  
她時常望著月曆發呆，看著時鐘的指針走動，猜想現在Anna可能在做什麼，有沒有在想念自己，是不是也期待著她們下一次見面。  
然而更多時候，她都在擔心著，Anna如此活潑外向又溫柔體貼，陽光般的笑容和生動的表情，多麼颯爽迷人，肯定受到不少人喜歡和青睞。  
她會不會遇到更好，更適合她，能和她正大光明牽著手，一起出雙入對的「正常人」？然後拋下她這個像拖油瓶一般，永遠無法讓她們的愛暴露於眾人眼前，只能偷偷摸摸秘戀的姊姊？  
  
而那些不知打哪來的女孩，讓她的憂慮燒成妒火。  
她不能輸給那些根本就不了解Anna的女孩，她要讓Anna明白自己是多麼在乎她，自己的愛絕對不會比Anna付出的少。  
她要證明自己對Anna不只有濃烈的愛情，更有深層的渴望。  
不是每次都只能由Anna開口，索求親密的接觸。  
她不要Anna認為，都是她在單方面強迫Elsa。  
她也是人類，同樣期盼著，能與Anna毫無距離的愛情交流，也有著對愛人的情慾渴求，她不能被動地總是等著Anna點火。  
如果她不表達自己同等，甚至超越Anna對於自己的愛，那麼終有一天，Anna會找別的女孩投懷送抱。  
  
那是她絕對不能忍受的事情！  
  
Elsa稍微增加一點力氣，掐了Anna一把，引她弓起背，忍不住張口低吟一聲。  
  
「我⋯⋯」  
Anna的手腳都被束縛著，她有多想捏緊床單，和幾乎要完全掌控身體的愛慾抗衡，但是她知道自己兵敗如山倒，而且已經準備舉手投降。  
「我不是不要，但是⋯⋯哼嗯！你⋯⋯你這樣是在折磨我！」  
  
糟糕，她居然開始偷偷在內心催促。  
  
——快一點，Elsa，再快一點！  
  
但是Elsa依舊維持著緩慢的速度，像在故意拷問她似的，不只掌心緊貼著Anna的肉柱，指尖也一次又一次地蹭著前端，感覺掌中之物越來越火燙，逐漸硬挺泛紅，並昂然揚起。  
  
「我討厭聽到別的女孩那樣唸著你的名字，你是我的！」  
  
Elsa爬上床，撩起裙襬跨坐在Anna身上，將大腿側的吊帶解開，視線牢牢注視著戀人，刻意緩慢地褪下底褲。  
Anna的反應讓Elsa相當滿意，她現在完全忘記掙扎，兩隻眼睛像著魔似地緊緊盯著姊姊，只見她的喉頭一滾，吞下唾液的聲響，甚至傳入了Elsa耳中。  
  
「你只能這樣看著我，Anna。我不准你把這樣的視線投射給其他人！」  
  
Elsa張開雙腿坐落在Anna身上，讓她灼熱怒張的硬物完全沒入自己體內，扶著她的腰際，慢慢搖動著下盤。

「嗚唔⋯⋯我的天！」  
Anna攔不住嘴，舒服得叨唸出聲，覺得腦袋就像火山口一樣冒著蒸煙。  
她滿臉脹紅，看著姊姊未曾有過的魅惑模樣，更令她興奮難耐，忍不住挺起腰桿，向Elsa頂去。  
  
Elsa低吟一聲，但她立刻停止動作，伸手壓著Anna結實的腹部，指著妹妹的鼻尖，說道：「不可以。」  
  
「什、什麼！？」  
Anna既焦急又困惑，姊姊從未展現過的這一面，使她體驗到全新的感受，帶給她翻倍的刺激和情潮，但是Elsa竟然停下來了。  
「Elsa，你、你為什麼⋯⋯！」  
  
——為什麼你要停下來！？快點繼續啊！！  
  
Elsa可以從Anna充滿血絲的雙眼中，讀到她腦內的思緒。  
  
她就是要讓妹妹體會，這股想要卻又無法輕易得到的焦灼！  
  
「這是給你的懲罰。」  
「懲罰？可、可是我真的沒有⋯⋯噢，Elsa！」  
  
Anna想要解釋自己絕對沒有見異思遷，然而她還沒能好好替自己申冤，Elsa竟使勁縮起內壁，夾緊Anna深陷在她體內的陽物，引得Anna呼出聲來。  
  
「沒錯，你只能喊我的名字。」  
Elsa低下頭去，捧著Anna的臉頰，貼上溫熱情挑的深吻。  
  
Anna立刻用嘴巴包覆住Elsa的舌瓣，將她吸來自己口中，品嚐甘美酣熱的溫軟，然而她還沒能盡興，Elsa又退了開來。  
  
Anna想要追上去，但是一時卻忘記自己被固鎖在床上，只能無力地躺倒回去，瞪著阻礙她擁抱姊姊的金色圓環，奮力試著拔出手掌，但這對魔法製的枷鎖卻聞風不動。  
  
「Elsa，拜託你解開它！我⋯⋯我這樣不能⋯⋯」  
Elsa將指節按在Anna唇上，不讓她繼續說下去。  
「我說了，這是懲罰，你不准動。今天由我作主。」  
  
Elsa再度開始扭動腰支，體內Anna的存在感越來越強烈，仍在不斷鼓脹的陰莖，充盈著她胵內每一吋空間。  
當它刷過她內壁上的肉突時，一陣酥麻的感受，瞬間跑遍她的全身，然後再回到體內深處，轉化為撓癢的情浪。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa輕擰著眉頭，咬住下唇，感受著一波一波漸漸增強的慾望，但仍然不疾不徐地搖擺著臀部。  
  
望著不斷在眼前顫動，仍被包覆在綢緞底下的那對豐胸，Anna心癢難耐，有好幾次忍不住抬起上身，或者不自覺地撐起腰椎向Elsa頂去，卻都被姊姊給按回床面，這令她開始有些急躁。  
  
——這樣不夠。給我！給我更多！快點！再快一點！  
  
「我不是說了，今天我作主嗎？」  
  
Elsa出聲提醒，Anna才發覺自己竟然無意識地說出腦內的欲求。  
接著Elsa又是奮力一擰，Anna揚起下顎，張嘴呼出舒爽和煎熬並存的呻吟。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯！我⋯⋯我真的只有你，也只愛你一個。我從來⋯⋯從來沒有去招惹其他女孩，也真的不曉得她們怎麼會談論我！如果你真的很生氣，我願意道歉，但是⋯⋯但是不要這樣⋯⋯」  
  
Anna接近懇求的語氣，讓Elsa強硬的態度稍微和緩下來，可是妹妹似乎一直在話中挾帶著拒絕的字眼，令她不禁覺得有些受傷，反問：「你⋯⋯難道不想要我嗎？」  
「不是的⋯⋯。」  
  
Anna的聲音突然變得有些低沈，Elsa看見她那雙藍綠色的眼睛，被慾望渲染成深重的墨綠，其中還閃動著一點魔魅的鋒芒，令Elsa驚覺，也許自己才是真正的獵物。  
  
「我想要你想得快瘋了，但你卻這樣⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna不斷轉動手腕，再次試著從禁錮中逃脫。  
  
「你快要讓我抓狂了！你根本不知道我有多想抱你，多想⋯⋯！唔！」  
  
Anna不喜歡對Elsa使用一些下流粗俗的字眼，她們的性是建立在愛的基礎上，不是單純對肉體的渴望。  
幸虧她對Elsa的溫柔至上主義，依舊大過於身體的需求，將差點因為耐性耗盡而衝出口的髒字吞了回去。  
然而她聽到腦內那個被性慾控制的自己，像催眠一般，不斷在耳邊鼓吹那些簡潔又直白的字句。  
  
——我要上你！我必須觸碰你！我要瘋狂地跟你做愛！我要你在我身下顫抖！我要你尖叫我的名字！  
  
Anna扭曲兩隻手掌，也不管會不會弄疼自己，用力地將手從黃金釦環中拔出來，掌邊兩側立刻泛起紅紫色的瘀血。  
  
「Anna，你的手⋯⋯！」  
  
Elsa沒想到Anna竟然靠蠻力掙脫了束縛，但她從未想過要害妹妹受傷，焦慮地想查看她的傷勢，然而Anna根本不在乎那微薄的痛楚。  
  
她被挑逗半個下午的情慾需要出口，她的滿腔愛情吵著要宣洩！  
她要Elsa了解，姊姊究竟帶給她多麼劇烈的感受，在她心中到底有多麼引人動情！  
  
Anna迅速坐起身，一把將Elsa撈進懷裡，貼上熱切纏綿的深吻。  
她用舌頭撬開Elsa的齒列，鑽進其中勾起Elsa的舌尖。這次不再只是試探般的調情，她將兩人的舌瓣揉攪在一起，緊追著Elsa不放，輕咬她的唇瓣。  
同時，她迫不及待地解開Elsa的釦子，將她喜歡的紫色洋裝從姐姐身上卸卻，剝去內層性感的蕾絲襯衣，往床下拋落。  
  
「我才不要其他人！我只要你！我現在就要你！」  
  
Anna抱著Elsa翻了一圈，主場逆轉，現在由她壓在赤裸的Elsa身上。  
她向牆上的時鐘瞥了一眼，略微笑意露出迷人的虎牙，令Elsa不自禁地心跳加速。  
  
「到晚餐前還有兩小時。」  
Anna脫下襯衫隨手一扔。  
「好像有火雞可以吃，我得讓肚子更餓一點！」  
  
Elsa聽出Anna話中暗藏的訊息，臉上立刻泛起紅暈，而她閃動著水光的雙眼，則讓Anna徹底失去耐心。  
  
Anna低下頭將臉埋進Elsa頸間，一邊嗅著她的體香，一邊用舌尖和牙齒，描繪她的頸線和鎖骨，同時略微退出仍舊停留在Elsa體內的陽具，再一次推向深處。  
  
Elsa張口無聲地嘆息，來自Anna的突刺，比起剛才自己單方面的挑逗，帶來更多的感受。  
她感覺體內逐漸湧現暖意，一點濕漉的水液滋潤了她狹窄的甬道，愛情的門戶在Anna規律的抽送下甦醒，逐漸充血增厚的內壁，密實地包裹著Anna。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯我的Elsa⋯⋯！」  
Anna覺得好像全身都被Elsa給緊緊包覆，每一吋與姊姊相貼的肌膚，摩擦的火燙，都將熱度傳導至交合的下身。  
光是擁抱著深愛的情人，就令Anna無可抑制地情動，狂敲的脈搏持續將血液與焦熱往下灌注，集中在她最激昂的部位，使它更加堅實健壯。  
  
Elsa緊緊攀附著Anna，感受她在體內越來越強的存在感，甚至還在繼續膨脹，一點一點撐開她的肉牆。被Anna完全填滿的感覺，帶給Elsa絕大的滿足。  
  
——就是這個！我要的就是這個！讓我感受得更多，Anna！我需要你！  
  
長久孤寂的空虛，讓Elsa對妹妹的思念更甚，沒有Anna的陪伴，讓她覺得連靈魂都失去了依靠，像是沒有支撐她的地面，被地心引力硬往深淵拖去，無止盡地墜落，令人無措又倉惶。  
只有Anna的存在是她的救贖，與Anna相擁才能讓她知道自己不是個遊魂，和Anna親吻才會令她發現心臟記得跳動，被Anna佔有才使她相信自己是個有慾念的，被需要的，活生生的人類。  
  
Anna讓唇貼著Elsa滑順的肌膚，沿著鎖骨往下一路種滿溫熱的吻，停在她的心口，無聲地在吻中唸著她的名字，感覺在那瞬間，Elsa勾在她背後的掌心略微收緊。  
她知道自己的呼喚打進了戀人的心底，不禁揚起笑意，讓這簡單的愛情確幸在胸口蔓延。  
  
Anna繼續親吻著那片雪白的胸口，張嘴含住粉嫩的乳首，舌尖挑弄著挺立的先端，輕輕吸吮著它。在Elsa身上遊走的手，也沒忘記不該冷落另一側豐美的山峰，拇指來回磨擦著頂端，用掌心覆蓋渾圓飽滿的乳房，略施一點力氣輕輕掐揉。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯！」  
略帶搔癢的刺激，引得Elsa悶哼出聲。她渾身一抖，不自知地收緊下身，擠壓著Anna的硬物。  
  
「天啊，Elsa⋯⋯你感覺就像天堂⋯⋯！」  
Anna很想以牙還牙，緩慢地律動下身，引誘Elsa說出懇求的話語，讓姊姊知道這是何等令人難受的酷刑。  
但是Elsa實在令她舒服得難以保持理智，使Anna不自覺地逐漸加快推送的速度，輕咬著Elsa的乳頭。  
  
Elsa稍微提高了音量，喘息中偶爾夾帶幾個嬌媚的呻吟，雙腿緊扣在Anna腰側，環抱著戀人埋在她胸前的頭，指尖深入那汗濕的紅髮中，隨著她的攻佔而搖擺。  
  
Elsa又何嘗不是滿心煎熬，她當然想要Anna的烈愛，可是今天本該由她來滿足妹妹才對，沒想到這麼快就反被逆襲，甚至很快地就向不斷侵襲而來的情浪投降，還沒能得到她盼望的確信。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯不行，我⋯⋯！這樣我就、哼嗯⋯⋯看不見你了⋯⋯！」  
「⋯⋯什麼？」  
  
Anna太沈浸於歡愛的舒爽當中，差點漏聽了姊姊的請求。  
她依依不捨地釋放Elsa的酥胸，抬起頭疑惑地看著戀人，不太明白她的意思。  
  
「我得⋯⋯看著你。」  
Elsa勾著Anna的後頸，將那泛紅的俊俏臉龐，輕輕推來自己眼前，注視著那對深邃又滿載柔情的眼瞳。  
  
她要知道Anna是不是打從心底渴望著她，不只是追求肉體的愉悅，而是真正需要自己的存在。  
  
Anna望著她滿懷希冀，卻又參雜著憂傷的雙眸。那美麗迷濛的藍色瞳孔深處，隱藏著數不清的孤絕和惶恐。  
  
如果換作是自己，一直被關在同一個地方23年，不能踏出家門一步，Anna知道自己肯定會發瘋。  
可是Elsa卻還努力地生存著，即便她背負的包袱那麼深重，那麼痛苦，她還是每回都笑著歡迎自己回家，讓自己度過愉快的假期。  
可是，卻沒有人能在她需要陪伴和關愛的時候，隨時來到她身邊。  
  
Anna胸口狠狠地糾結，她好心疼姊姊，好不捨自己任她被封鎖在這個冰冷的家！  
  
這個瞬間，她瞭解了為什麼Elsa今天會如此積極主動地索要，為什麼強烈地表現出對她的佔有慾，為什麼擔心她喜新厭舊。  
  
「我愛你，Elsa⋯⋯」  
  
Anna深深吻住Elsa，想將自己無限膨脹的情意傳入她心裡。Elsa果然馬上回應她的唇，以飽含戀慕，和極欲拋開悲切現實，只想不顧一切地將自己託付給戀人的意念，答覆Anna深情萬分的告白。  
  
「你要證明，我就證明給你看。」  
  
Anna從姊姊身上退開，下床去將牆角那片屏風後的穿衣鏡搬出來，讓鏡面正對著床尾。  
  
Elsa不曉得Anna要做什麼，只見妹妹走回床邊，將自己打橫抱了起來。  
  
「Anna？」  
Elsa像個公主一樣被Anna托起，她雙臂和腹部的精實肌肉，令Elsa感覺到自己有多麼柔弱，卻也忍不住有些著迷地扶著Anna的上臂，困惑地望著她。  
  
Anna沒有回答，只是再給了姊姊一個吻，然後在床尾坐下，並讓Elsa坐在自己的腿上，面對著穿衣鏡。  
  
Elsa頓時猜到Anna的意圖，急著說道：「等一下，Anna，你該不會⋯⋯」  
她還沒說完，Anna便扣住她兩隻膝蓋後方的腿彎，將她的雙腿打開。  
  
「Anna！？」  
Elsa有些不知所措，她可不想看見自己的私處，在向晚陽光的照耀下，如此一覽無遺的模樣。  
Elsa慌張地想遮掩自己，但Anna用腳固定著她的腿，並緊捉住她的手，不讓她有機會擋住那撩人煽情的絕景。  
  
「放輕鬆，Elsa，你很美，沒有必要害臊。」  
Anna溫柔地在她肩膀落下幾個吻，眼睛目不轉睛地盯著鏡子裡，Elsa那粉嫩濕潤的門戶。  
「可、可是⋯⋯這樣好像⋯⋯好像被別人看著一樣！」  
「這裡沒有別人。而且這樣子，你才能看見我有多麼為你而瘋狂⋯⋯！」  
「啊啊、Anna！」  
  
Anna從背後進入Elsa，望向鏡中的倒影，看著自己逐漸沒入Elsa體內，發現姊姊最柔軟嬌嫩的部位，因為自己的佔據而緊縮。包夾而來的內壁，按摩著Anna敏感澎湃的激昂，令她瞬間彷彿再度回到了雲端。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯Elsa⋯⋯！你⋯⋯哼嗯、肯定不知道⋯⋯你有⋯⋯多麼誘人！」  
Anna將Elsa的腿撐得更開，用力推動臀部往上頂去，將自己埋得更深。  
「我很想溫柔地對你，可是⋯⋯可是我快要⋯⋯快要攔不住自己了！」  
  
Elsa看見鏡子裡的Anna眉豁緊緊深鎖，看起來相當煎熬難受似的，好像用盡了僅存的意志，在壓抑著身體的渴望。  
  
——原來你是這麼地想要我，需要我嗎？真的像你所說的，為我而瘋狂嗎？  
  
Elsa現在懂了，為什麼Anna要搬來這一面鏡子。  
她發現自己竟然享受著，看見Anna因為自己而失去餘裕的模樣。那副半是痛苦半是陶醉的神情，如同媚藥一般加強她的情慾。  
此時她不太在意害羞的事了，甚至開始有點喜歡用第三人稱的角度，看著Anna和自己交纏，目睹胵內被Anna填滿，完全契合她的形狀。  
  
「你不是要證明給我看嗎？那就⋯⋯不要忍耐，不要阻攔自己⋯⋯。讓我知道⋯⋯你有多麼為我癡狂⋯⋯！」  
「萬一⋯⋯萬一我太粗暴，你會原諒我嗎⋯⋯？」  
  
Elsa側過頭，望向Anna那雙現在充滿濃烈慾望，介於迷茫和蕩然欲仙的魅惑雙眼，立刻就被她的沉醉給渲染。  
她抬起手向後勾在Anna的頸邊，指尖輕摳著她後頸那塊髮際線底下柔軟的筋脈。Anna就像觸電一樣，頓時感覺一股電流，沿著脊椎迅速往下直衝，向她的末梢擴散，給她已經高昂堅挺的陰莖，注入最後一劑強效情藥。  
  
「⋯⋯我是你的，Anna。做一切你想做的，佔有我⋯⋯！」  
「Elsa⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna再也抵受不住姊姊如此香豔的誘惑，立刻擒住那雙令人垂涎的唇瓣，壓上熱烈強力的吻，緊緊擁著Elsa，讓兩人肌膚貼合，奮力提起腰桿，每一回都往最深處頂去。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯Anna⋯⋯！」  
  
Elsa已經收不住聲音，隨著Anna每次的碰撞，感受體內的巨物貫穿自己，不只觸及她的核心，更深達她的靈魂。  
  
——我愛你，我愛你，我愛你！  
  
每被突刺一回，Elsa就在心底呢喃一次。  
Anna切實的力道，撞進她憂鬱哀愁的心底，碰觸到她幽然寂寥的心靈。  
  
天生跟在她血液裡的力量，將所碰之物變成黃金的魔法，害得連父親都不願靠近她，將她關在如監獄般的宅邸，讓她像活在煉獄般痛苦又乏味。  
是Anna的存在，照耀她慘白的世界，是Anna的笑容，溫暖她淒涼的生活，是Anna的熱愛，消弭她對魔法的恐懼。  
  
Anna不僅是她的妹妹，更是無可替代的戀人，還是拯救她的恩賜。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯抱緊我！我、嗯啊⋯⋯！我需要你，Anna⋯⋯！」  
  
——永遠不要放開我，我的愛。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯Elsa⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna看著鏡子裡，自己和姊姊歡愛的倒影。  
她和Elsa完整地合而為一，那緊緻的愛情甬道，與她亢奮勃起的陽物密實貼合，粉紅色的肉瓣，隨著她上下進出而時隱時現。  
不僅是身體的觸覺，加上刺激的視覺，溫生的嗅覺，品嚐Elsa口中甘美唾液的味覺，還有她不斷在耳邊艱澀嬌喘的聽覺。  
各種感官的交雜，帶來無上的歡愉和酣暢，使Anna無法克制地加快抽插的速度，忘我地攻佔著Elsa。  
  
快感像是燎原的烈焰，點燃兩人炙熱的愛慾，腹中渴求的乾柴轟然灼燒，使她們忘卻周遭的一切，只想專注在彼此身上，在波濤洶湧的情潮中擺盪。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯你⋯⋯太、太舒服了⋯⋯！嗚唔！喊我的名字⋯⋯喊我的名字！」  
「Anna⋯Anna！⋯⋯那⋯⋯那裡⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna怎麼可能忘記姊姊每一個易感的位置，她稍微改變推送的方向，每次深入Elsa體內，膨大的先端都要刷過那塊肉突，果然立刻引來Elsa胎內更大的浪潮。  
Anna感覺溫熱的液體浸潤了Elsa，也逐漸打濕她的根部，使收送的過程更加順暢。  
  
她說了，她要讓她們為彼此瘋狂！  
  
於是Anna扣緊了Elsa，疾快地擺動腰際，同時伸手往下探去，撥開她腿間含羞的肉葉，另一隻手則找到了埋藏在其中，閃著誘人水光的珠球，用指尖繞著它打轉，不斷揉磨著她最敏感的陰核。  
  
Elsa任由連綿不絕的呻吟放出口中，半敞的迷離雙眼，凝望著鏡子裡的Anna。  
Anna將下顎扣在Elsa的肩窩，汗濕的瀏海貼在額前，緊擰的眉梢掛著汗珠，渙散的目光似乎仍在盯著鏡中的兩人，但是好像又在看著無形的什麼。  
她脹紅的臉看起來既享受卻又隱含著苦楚，額上的青筋和咬緊的牙關，喘息裡同樣夾雜著低吟，昭示著Elsa帶給她的一切，已經瀕臨她足以忍受的極限。  
生理的也是，心裡的更甚。  
  
她太愛Elsa了！  
這份感情幾乎要撐破她的心臟，超越身體所能容納的份量，成長到她自己也無法想像的地步，甚至覺得胸口隱隱作痛。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯Elsa⋯⋯我愛你⋯⋯！」  
  
也許是她帶著些微哭腔的語調，或者是她渾身散發著深重炙烈的愛意，也可能是擁著戀人的堅實力道，Elsa終於感受到了Anna心中，那股熊熊燃燒的熱愛。  
Anna帶來的溫熱，融化了她心中孤寂的寒凍，像和煦的陽光照亮她胸口的清冷，也在她腹中點燃火藥的引信。  
  
「⋯Anna！太⋯⋯太多了⋯⋯我、我快要⋯⋯！」  
  
Elsa的指節掐進Anna的手臂和後頸，急促的呼吸，漸漸走高的嗚咽，還有緩緩收緊的四肢，明示她即將迎來情潮的高峰。  
Anna忍耐著同樣快要潰堤的慾浪，奮力堅持著抽插的速度，搓蹭著Elsa花芯的指尖越繞越快，越揉越急，將Elsa的歡愉越推越高，帶著她沖去浪潮的頂端。  
  
「感受我，Elsa⋯⋯！為我綻放⋯⋯！」  
「啊啊、Anna！！」  
  
Elsa嬌媚地喊著戀人的名字，高潮從她的體內深處往全身炸開，火燙的內壁不斷痙攣抽顫。  
收縮的胵內緊緊擠壓著Anna的肉槍，無與倫比的快感，將她隱忍許久的澎湃激情完全解放。  
  
「噢，Elsa⋯⋯！Elsa！！」  
  
Anna呼出舒爽的低嚎，略微顫抖著下肢，將濁白的愛情泉源灌注於Elsa體內。隨著噴發的甘霖逐漸減少，Anna緩緩放慢抽動的速度，直到狂戀的漿水一滴不剩。  
  
Anna並未因為滿足的情事，而放開心愛的女人。她擁著Elsa倒向床舖，讓兩人發燙的體膚繼續服貼著彼此。  
Elsa躺在Anna懷中，稍微失神的目光，看著被夕陽染黃的天花板，精神則徜徉在激情的漣漪之中。  
她們尚未平穩的呼吸，一搭一唱，此起彼落，身上都是高潮引起的疙瘩。  
兩人的掌心不知何時已經交扣在一起，沈默靜謐的氣氛，隱含著野火燎原的餘溫，充滿了綿綿情意。  
只要彼此為伴，就是不說話也能備感幸福。  
  
Anna在Elsa後肩輕吻幾口，落下數個只有純粹戀慕的輕啄。  
Elsa側過頭，迷戀地望著Anna，盯著她的唇瓣，彷彿在抗議自己被冷落了，於是Anna立刻將吻貼去她唇上。  
她們將額頭相貼，相互凝視的眼裡，都是無需訴狀言語的情話。Anna用鼻尖輕輕磨蹭著Elsa的，然後她們很有默契地揚起微笑。  
  
「「對不起。」」  
  
異口同聲。  
  
她們頓了一會，在互相的眼中找到些微疑惑。  
  
Elsa還有些氣若游絲地問：「你為什麼要道歉？」  
Anna壓低眉頭，拇指指腹來回刷著Elsa的手背，有點自責地說：「我只是⋯⋯覺得自己剛才有點粗暴，我不應該那樣對你的⋯⋯」  
Elsa搖搖頭，又給了Anna一個吻，說道：「沒有這回事。你很溫柔的，Anna。跟往常一樣。」  
  
每次和Elsa做愛之後，Anna心裡總是會有罪惡感滋生。  
看著Elsa在過程中收緊眉頭，眼帶淚光，呼吸很艱澀的模樣，就會讓她瞬間覺得自己在折磨著姊姊。  
  
「可是⋯⋯你剛才不是說太多了嗎⋯⋯？」  
Anna愁著臉問，看起來就像一隻垂著耳朵，用水汪大眼祈求原諒的幼犬。  
  
Elsa回想起行為最激烈的瞬間，鏡中兩人忘情交合的景象，還深深印在她的腦海，令她不免有些害臊，紅著臉說道：「太多⋯⋯不是不好的意思。就是有點太好了，所以⋯⋯」  
  
Anna臉頰也跟著泛紅起來，但不是因為羞赧，單純是眼前的Elsa實在太可愛了，令她忍不住再次動心。  
  
「那你又為什麼要道歉？」Anna問。  
  
這次換做Elsa懷抱著畏罪心理，握緊Anna的手，說道：「我不是故意要鬧彆扭，懷疑你移情別戀，更不應該讓情緒控制我，像剛剛那樣對你⋯⋯對不起，Anna，那讓你很難受吧？甚至還害你的手受傷了⋯⋯」  
「一點瘀青不算什麼，但是真的蠻煎熬的。」  
Elsa對Anna的話感到有些內疚，但Anna馬上用吻撫慰她的心情，笑著說道：「我剛才說了啊，難受是因為⋯⋯你從來沒有這樣誘惑過我，所以那是因為太想要你，才會覺得像拷問一樣。」  
Elsa睜圓雙眼，對Anna露骨的坦白感到既訝異又羞澀。  
  
——噢，你再繼續用這副模樣引誘我，我又會⋯⋯！  
  
Anna似乎感覺到一股酥麻往下半身直竄，明明才剛做完，居然又開始蠢蠢欲動。  
  
一定是因為太久沒見到Elsa的關係。  
  
Anna心裡覺得不妙，趕緊顧左右而言他，說道：「晚餐前要不要洗個澡？可以舒舒服服地吃頓飯。」  
  
Elsa頭上冒出問號，心底覺得Anna有點突兀地轉移話題，不明究理地看著忽然有些慌張起來的妹妹。接著她突然感覺到有什麼東西抵在下腹，視線往下一瞥，不禁又滿臉脹紅。  
  
「Anna，你難道又⋯⋯！？」  
  
Anna趕緊放開Elsa，跳下床拿起衣物遮住下身仍不滿足，所以舉起來要求關注的旗桿。  
她有點困擾又靦腆地說：「那個⋯⋯我只是太想念你，才會⋯⋯但我知道你很累了，我會去洗個澡冷靜一下，所以⋯⋯別擔心！」  
她四處撿拾散落的衣物，套上襯衫準備離去Elsa的房間，說道：「等我洗完澡，我會上來叫你，你再休息一會吧。」  
  
Anna逃離了房間，立刻往浴室走去，途中還不斷敲著自己的腦袋，自言自語道：「Anna Arendelle！你是發情的狗嗎！真是丟臉死了！！」  
  
她趕緊跨進浴室，扭開水龍頭，讓蓮蓬頭傾瀉微涼的冷水，沖刷盤踞在下身的火熱亢奮。  
  
「下去⋯⋯快點下去！」  
  
Anna扶著牆壁，低頭盯著看起來不打算投降的分身。  
  
但就在她叨唸著自己有多難堪時，一隻細白的手忽然闖入眼簾，將水龍頭轉為熱水，同時一股熟悉的體溫從背後貼了上來。  
  
「Elsa！？你怎麼⋯⋯！」  
  
Anna絲毫沒注意到Elsa居然跟了進來，她雖然有些意外，但思緒很快地被擠壓在背後，那對柔軟舒適又豐腴的乳房給拉走。  
  
「你打算怎麼⋯⋯處理？」  
Elsa有些低啞的聲音，此刻聽來格外挑逗誘人。  
  
Anna的腦袋開始發熱，脈搏像幫浦一樣，一直將血液往她的腿間打去，半舉的陽具此時已經高高挺起。  
  
「處、處理⋯⋯什麼？」  
「⋯⋯這個。」  
「嗚唔、Elsa！」  
  
Elsa伸手握住她的陰莖，前後滑動掌心輕掐著它。  
Anna捉住Elsa的手，但她根本沒有阻止Elsa的意思，很快就屈服於舒暢的快感。  
  
「你、你這樣⋯⋯哼嗯！我怎麼解決這個⋯⋯狀況⋯⋯！」  
「我不是來幫你解決了嗎？」  
「等等，什麼！？」  
  
Anna轉過身，今天不知道第幾次被如此主動的姊姊給嚇著，當然，是好的方面。  
  
Elsa靠上去，抬手環住Anna的脖子，送上一個邀請的深吻。  
  
「既然都要洗澡，不然我們一起吧？然後順便處理你的⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa還沒說完，Anna立刻將姊姊抱起來，讓她的雙腿夾在自己腰上，轉身將她壓在牆面。  
  
霧氣逐漸在浴室中瀰漫，被露水迷濛的鏡面，隱約倒映著激烈交纏的兩道身影，模糊地勾勒出在慾海中忘我擺盪的形體。  
一高一低的呻吟，伴著回音縈繞在耳邊，為戀人親密的華爾滋，添上魅惑的伴奏，直到彼此唱出最高的音節，為充滿情慾愛火的劇碼收束。  
  
那日晚餐，美味的火雞全餐被吃得一點不剩。


End file.
